My Life Will Suck Without You
by musicwriter101
Summary: Bella is a human. the Cullen's are vampires. what happenes when Bella is part of a secret spy organization and is hired to kill the Cullens? will she get too attached or will her love for Edward change her whole life?
1. Chapter 1

**My story is going to be kind of a mix between twilight and my actual life. I have never written a story before, so please don't knock it till you read it. K?!**

Characters:

Bella – main character. Human.

Lindsay – one of Bella's best friends. Werewolf.

Abby – Bella's other best friend. Werewolf.

Edward – Bella's soon to be boyfriend, but for now just the plain old hottie of the school. Vampire.

Carlisle – doctor for the many times Bella will have to visit the hospital. Vampire.

Alice – Bella's pixie friend who loves to give her makeovers and mess with her face. Vampire.

Jacob – Lindsay's boyfriend and Bella's best guy friend. Werewolf.

Embry – Abby's boyfriend and my other best guy friend. Werewolf.

**My Life Will Suck Without You**

**Chapter 1: Why me?!**

"Mom please don't make me go half way across the world just to visit my father. I know I haven't seen him in like ten years, but that's beside the point." I wined to my half crazy mother. Yes to answer your question my mom and dad are divorced. Things have been this way since I was barely a year old. I would always go to his house every holiday, after I turned seven I decided I didn't want to go anymore. I was tired of sitting on a plain just to get off and then go straight into a police cruiser and sit for another hour. So eventually I told my mother that I refused to go see him anymore. But my mother wasn't having any of that. "Bella it has been a very long time since you have seen your father and you have to see him again. And who knows, it could even be fun."

Ha yea right my father and fun never go into the same sentence. All he ever did was eat and watch T.V. on his flat screen. "Well I am seventeen and you can't keep telling me what to do, mom. I'm sorry I just don't want to see him I was always bored when I went over there. It's not that I don't love dad, I just don't have fun when I'm with him." I really wished she would just drop the subject.

But knowing my mom, she will NEVER drop a subject until you're on your knees and begging her to stop. And trust me there was no way in hell I was going to get on my knees and beg. Unfortunately there was only one way I was going to get her to shut up. "Ok ok fine I'll go see dad." I cannot believe I just said that. I Bella Swan is going to see my father after ten years.

This was going to be a very interesting week. As I went up to my room to pack my things for my week long trip, I thought what could possible happen to make this trip better than it was supposed to be. A few hours went by and my mother and I were now on the way to the airport.

"Are you excited honey?" my mother broke me out of my trance "ummmm yea I guess so I mean I get to see my dad again." Little did she know that I was more scared of leaving her behind than excited. "Well I promise you'll enjoy this little time with your father." After that very uncomfortable conversation we had arrived at the airport. As I grabbed my luggage out of my mom's car, I felt a light tap on my left shoulder as soon as I turned around I was crushed in the biggest hug I have ever received.

I felt like she was going to break me right in half. Finally, she let me go only to attack me with little kisses all over my face. "I...kiss...am...kiss...going...kiss...to…kiss... miss...kiss...you...kiss...soooooooooooooo much Bella" my mother couldn't even get in a full sentence without kissing me at least 15 times. "MOM!!! I am going to be fine. Ok? It's only for a week. Everything will be fine. I will call you as soon as I get to the house ok? Love you." I quickly told her so I wouldn't miss my flight.

As I was walking away all I heard from behind me was "GOODBYE MY LITTLE ANGLE!!! I WILL MISS YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!!! BE CAREFUL!!!" good God could she get any more annoying than she already is.

I then realized that I spoke to soon as I was about to walk inside the airport she yells "MAKE SURE YOU HAVE CLEAN UNDERWEAR WITH YOU BABY GIRL!!" ok that was it I was going to kill her when I get back from the "vacation." I quickly hauled ass inside before everyone would see my blood red face.

**So there you go! I really hope yall enjoyed it, I will be adding the next chapter depending on how many reviews I get saying that people like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The plane ride**

WHY ME?! Why did I have to get on this plane and go all the way to Forks, Washington to see my father? Cause I couldn't tell my mother no, that's why. I have been on this plane for about 4 hours and I am miserable. I would give anything just to get off this plane and just go home. The strange thing is that I really wanted to see my dad again it was just the thought of me leaving my mom made me sick. And who knows maybe, and I said maybe, this would be fun. But I highly doubt it. Finally, someone came over the loud speaker, "We will be landing in 2 minutes. Thank you for riding with Southwest Airlines. I hope you enjoyed your flight." Oh thank God I thought this ride was never going to end.

After we finally landed I quickly gathered my carry on, which was only my purse, and got the hell outta there. Just the plane ride made me want to kill myself wait till I get to see my dad. I was now standing waiting for my luggage on the little spiny thingy that spits out the luggage. Finally, after twenty minutes of waiting for my luggage the big suitcase came out. I grabbed it and then slowly turned around to look for my father.

I eventually saw him jumping up and down screaming my name and quickly walked over to him and tell him to keep it down. "Bella holy crap you are almost as tall as me. It's great to see you again." He gave me an awkward sideways hug. "Yea dad it has been a while." And returned the weird hug. After those couple of uncomfortable minutes I realized that he has changed a bit. He was still tall and was starting to get a little belly on him. He looked like he had just shaved and wore some torn jeans and an old t-shirt.

But still managed to have his badge still pinned to his shirt to let people know that if they mess with me, he had permission to beat the living crap outta them. It was then that I realized that I truly did miss my dad. He walked with me out to his car and helped me load my stuff in the trunk. I then proceeded to get into the car and await the long ride ahead of us. And who knows maybe it won't be completely awkward. Yea right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Making Friends**

Ok we were now about 30 minutes away from Forks, which was where I would be staying with my dad for the next week. The first 30 minutes were a little weird only because he had no idea what to ask his 18 year old daughter who he hasn't seen in years. He had already managed to get the gay questions out the way. Such as "how is school?" "How have you been?" "How is your mother?" and the most asked question ever asked by fathers to their daughters "do you have a boyfriend?" I quickly replied, "No dad and I don't intend to anytime soon."

"We're here." My dad announced after the most awkward hour of my existence. "Yay" I said under my breath just low enough so he couldn't hear me. I scanned down the street looking at all the small houses that we were passing when we came to one that was a small cozy looking house with a huge sign on the front door that read, "Welcome Home Bella." I started tearing up when I realized that it had felt like forever since I had seen my dad. Man he must of really missed me.

He then helped me carry my bad into my room that I had always stayed in ten years ago. The small room hadn't changed a bit. It was covered in all of the pictures I had colored when I was younger also there was a picture of what looked like a werewolf above my dresser. My bed had a very colorful bedspread with different color circles on it.

"Do u like it?"

I jumped slightly as I remembered that I wasn't alone in the room.

"Of course I do. I'm just a little choked up that's all. I really missed you dad."

"I missed you to honey. Why don't you call your mom and let her know you're safe. I am going to call Billy over and maybe he can bring Jacob with him."

"Ok that would be great. I would like to know at least one person close to where I am going to live."

That would be amazing if maybe I could make a friend without even being here for an hour. But how could I, I mean I'm not really outgoing, fun, or even pretty. Mer!! Why does life have to be so complicated?!

"HEY BELLA GET DOWN HERE AND COME SEE WHO IS HERE!" as if it would be a surprise he specifically told me that he would call Billy and tell him to bring some Jacob kid. I was able to reach the bottom of the stairs only stumbling once. That was a record for me; I will have to be sure to tell my mother about that one.

"Bella?" a very tall and muscular boy asked me.

"Umm yea that's me" oh great job Bella probably the hottest guy you will ever meet and you have to blush like a freak.

"Hey it has been soooo long since I've seen you. I don't know if you will remember me. We were only like 4 when you first met me. I'm Jacob"

"Oh yea I remember. How could I not? Nice to see you again."

I looked at the beautiful girl standing next to him. She had long brown hair. She was tall and just beautiful. What was wrong with me? Everyone was beautiful and I Bella was the plain one. Damn.

"Hello I don't think we've met before but I'm Lindsay."

"Nice to meet you Lindsay I'm sure you know but I'm just going to say it anyway I'm Bella"

"Of course I know who you are. I mean who doesn't? Your dad hasn't shut up about you since he found out you were coming."

If was only natural for me, whenever I get a compliment or if I'm being talked about I would blush. And this is my dad were talking about so hearing her say that just make me go tomato. Even my dad's face were looking a little on the red side. At least I now know where I got my blushing "skills" from.

I looked on the other side of Jacob and there was another tall handsome looking guy.

"Hey I'm Embry. And your Bella you don't have to say it again."

"Umm ok nice to meet you too." There was another girl standing next to Embry who was also tall and beautiful. She had long blond hair and pretty eyes.

"Hi I'm Abby. Since I already know your name what school are you going to attend?"

"I will be attending Forks High"

I then heard two squeals of delight. I later found out was Lindsay and Abby squealing because I was going to attend the same school as them. This excited me because I knew I would know at least two people. If I thought today was bad, then my first day of school would be worse.

**So there you go!! I think I did pretty good with this chapter, but I don't know. You tell me ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Surprise!!!**

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep _

Ugh where the hell is that gay alarm clock that won't seem to shut the hell up at fricken 5:30 in the fricken morning. I eventually found it and hit the off button and set it back down. Today was the day that I would get to see Abby and Lindsay again, that was the only part of the day I was excited about. I lazily got up to go take a shower letting the hot water relax me and unknot my muscles.

As I stumbled out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me I walked into my room to pick out an outfit that would hopefully help me blend in. I eventually just decided to wear some skinny jeans and a t-shirt and my converse. I ran a brush through my long brown hair that was hopefully going to cover up my face so no one would see me. But with my luck I would trip over a book or another student and then get laughed at. I said a quick prayer begging God to help me get through this day alive. "Bella?" my padre was calling me.

"Yea dad what's up?"

"I um I have something for you as a little welcome home gift."

"Aww dad u didn't have to get me anything."

"I know but I wanted to. I haven't seen you in ten years Bells. So on that note come with me."

As I walked outside I noticed a sheet covering what looked like a car. WAIT!!!!!! WHAT?! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT HE COULD HAVE GOTTEN ME A CAR IS THERE?! Psh hell yea there was. As soon as he pulled the sheet of to reveal what was underneath. I started choking back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Oh my gosh dad you shouldn't have! It's amazing but I was not expecting a car from you!"

"I know. I wanted to surprise you. And from your face right now I can see that I did."

Thank you dad."I said as I hugged him as tightly as I could.

"No problem baby girl. Now you better get to school you don't want to be late on your first day."

I then jumped in my new camaro and sped off down the street to my new school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Friends**

I had finally arrived at the school in my brand new camaro. When I got to the school I realized that I had the only nice car there. There was a nice shiny silver Volvo but other than that mine was the best looking one. I parked close to the office, grabbed my bag, and walked in and was greeted by a receptionist, who had entirely too much makeup on if you ask me, she gave me a map of the school and a paper that I had to have all my teachers sign and turn back in at the end of the day.

I was greeted by a lot of people. But there was one person that really caught my attention.

"HI!!! IM ALICE WHATS YOUR NAME?!" a short pixie like girl asked me. She seemed full of energy and of course pretty. She was wearing a skirt with black leggings and a nice shirt that said "I 3 shopping"

"Ummmm hi Alice. I'm Bella. And would you know where the English room is. I am kinda new here and…….."

"OF COURSE I DO I HAVE THAT CLASS NEXT!!!" she cut me off. That little pixie cut me off mid sentence. Bitch.

"OMG I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I HAVE A CLASS WITH YOU. WE ARE GOING TO BE BEST FRIENDS!!!" ok first of all if this little thing doesn't stop screaming in the hallway, I am going to eat her and how in the hell does she know that we are going to be best friends?

"Ok and Alice can I ask you one big favor?"

"OF COURSE BEST FRIEND!!!"

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP SCREAMING IN MY FACE?!"

"Oh yea. I'm sorry I just get excited."

"It's ok. Just try to keep it down. K?"

"K"

After that conversation with my so called "best friend" we headed off to English together. So far this has been a very interesting day so far and I have only been in school for an hour. Boy I can't wait to see how my other 3 classes go. Not.

So far I have 1 "best friend" and then two other friends that I had met yesterday. I still haven't seen them today either and I was sad about that. I wanted to know at least a few people on my first day but apparently fate had other plans. I was walking to my P.E. class when I spotted Lindsay and Abby talking casually with their boyfriends. I walked up to them and tried to start a casual conversation.

"Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Oh hey nothing much we were just talking about you." Lindsay said

"Oh ok. Well was it good or bad things?"

"Um of course it was all good things. DUH!!" Embry told me.

"Yea we would never talk about you badly. Ever." Abby stated.

"Ok that's good to know. Thanks you guys."

"No problem." They all said at the same time. Man they are a lot alike.

"Ok well does anyone have P.E. next?" I asked

"I DO!!" Abby yelled at me.

"Ok that's awesome!! Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Who is he?!**

Thank God that torture class is over!! I managed to trip only 6 times. That's a record for me in P.E. class. All of the times that I fell it was because the ball was going after me and wouldn't leave me alone. I knew the class would end eventually and it did. I was walking out the gym with Abby right next to me. We were having a conversation. Or at least trying to, when I noticed these people one I knew from earlier, whose name I learned was Alice, and then another guy. Who was just hot beyond belief. His hair was very wild and he wore some nice pants and a pullover sweatshirt. Of course he was just drop dead gorgeous. Why did I have to be the only person, out of all the people I had met today, who is not beautiful or even pretty for that matter. As I was walking past him I somehow managed to trip over the tire of his Volvo. Wait HIS VOLVO. That nice car was HIS. HOLY CRAP!!!!! But anyway I tripped over HIS Volvo tire and just as I was about to fall flat on my face when I felt a whoosh of air and then I stopped moving. I didn't hit the ground, but I felt two strong and surprisingly cold arms wrapped around my waist stopping me from falling. I turned around in his arms only to find out that it was the guy that I had been admiring for the past 10 minutes.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Oh…my….gosh… did he just ask me if I was alright?! Ok this has officially been the best day of my life. Ugh shut up Bella someone extremely hot like him must already have a girlfriend. Damn. I then noticed that it was just me and him alone in the parking lot. Apparently Abby and Alice ran off to give us some privacy. I will have to thank them later. I knew I had to answer him soon or else he would think I'm weird.

"Uh yea I'm fine thank you." Oh brilliant Bella. Nice answer you gave to the hottest guy that ever walked the planet.

"Are you sure? You look kinda traumatized. Did it take a lot outta ya when you tripped over my car?" he chuckled.

"Yea I'm positive and well I didn't mean to trip it was kinda on accident."

"It's ok." He helped me up and made sure I was balanced before he let me go. "Now may I ask you your name?" he asked and shot me the most beautiful crooked smile ever.

"Bella Swan."

"Hello Bella Swan. I'm Edward Cullen" oh my gosh he even has a hot name. If he doesn't have a girlfriend I will be shocked.

"Everyone has been talking about you all day nonstop. I was going to try to find you. Everyone was thinking about how beautiful you were so I knew you couldn't be that hard to find." That made me blush. Wait a minute did he just say people were thinking? How did he know what they were thinking? Why would someone hot like him come and look for me? So many questions were running through my head right now it was hard to concentrate. Then, I noticed that he looked frustrated with something. He was very close to my face and was looking me in the eyes almost as if he was trying to see into my soul.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. It was kind of freaking me out. The staring not him being this close to me.

"Uh yea I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure out what your think..Err I mean read you.

"Huh? Did you just say that you were trying to figure out what I was thinking?

"No that kinda came out wrong. I meant to say I'm trying to read you. Usually I can read people very easily. But you, not so much. You're very different Bella."

"Oh well um I'm sorry?"

"No no don't be sorry don't change at all. I like you just the way you are."

And of course I was blushing like a freak now. I was wondering if I had any classes with him. Probably not. But hey it couldn't hurt to ask could it?

"Hey um what class do you have next?"

"I have biology. Why?"

Cha ching I have next class with him. "I have biology also. I was wondering who I had some classes with."

"Oh ok. Well I would love to walk you to our class. If that's ok?"

"Er yea that's fine." Well that was unexpected. So I started walking to our next class with Edward right next to me. I was hoping that if by some miracle that maybe he would like me too.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have gotten a question about the summary, because it states that Bella is a spy and she is. Everything will come together at the end of the story. Promise. This is my first story and I don't think I did a very good job with the describing and stuff like that. Sorry. This is sort of a long chapter. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 7: Biology class (and Edward's POV)**

We were entering the classroom. I walked up to the teacher and gave him my slip to sign. "Thank you Miss Swan. Now If you would please go and sit next to Mr. Cullen and then we can start class." Mr. Bob told me

"Oh ok. Thank you." Why do I have to be so stupid?! But on the bright side I get to sit next to Mr. Hottie er… I mean Edward. I went all through class with Edward sitting as far from me as possible. I didn't know why, but I found it a little weird the way he was sitting on the edge of his chair. Literally. But anyway he kept looking at me like I was something to eat. He looked ready to attack me at any minute and that scared me a little. I knew that he wouldn't hurt me in front of the class. Or maybe he would. Ugh Bella stop thinking like that. He saved you from falling flat in your face duh. Oh well maybe we could be friends. Or maybe more. The bell eventually rang. The weirdest thing happened like two seconds before the bell though, right before it was about to ring Edward stood up and darted out of the classroom. Then the bell rang, something was up with him. And I was going to find out what it was.

**Alright by this time you are probably thinking about what is going through Edward mind when he sees Bella and up to the biology classroom or maybe you aren't thinking that. If you aren't then you're going to have to DEAL WITH IT!!!!! Ok here it is EPOV!!! Enjoy!!**

**EPOV**

God I hate my life. AHHHHHHH!!!!! Why did I have to become a stupid vampire?! Huh?! Why me?! But I guess I have to get over it I am what I am and there is no changing it.

_Dude are you ok? You look kinda pissed._

Jasper's thoughts tore me out of my thoughts. Another thing that sucks about being a vampire is that no matter how low you talk my family can always hear you. Usually, what I do, the others will ask questions in their minds and I will just answer them by talking. Yes, I am a mind reader. That is about the only cool thing about being a vampire oh and the speed. You can't forget the speed. I live with my father, Carlisle, he is a doctor at the hospital in Port Angeles.

Our mother passed away a long time ago. She died in child birth while trying to have Emmet, the ass of the family. Carlisle was about to change her when her heart stopped pumping and she died instantly. Carlisle went into a deep depression after that tragic day.

_DUDE?! _

"Jasper!!! SHUT UP!!!!!! Ok?"

_Sorry man. You just look a little down in the dumps._

"What. Who says that anymore Jazz?"

_Ummmm I do. Duh!! Hey we really need to get to school._

"Ok. Let's go."

**15 minutes later**

We were just arriving at the school when I smelt something so mouthwatering it was unreal. When I looked around to see what it was I saw the most beautiful creature that had ever lived and she was walking toward me!! O god I am never going to be able to control myself. This is it I'm going to lose it right here. Just as she was about to pass me she tripped on the tire of my precious Volvo and was heading straight for the ground face first. I quickly used my vampire reflexes and caught her just as she was a foot from the ground.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Uh yea I'm fine thank you." O my gosh her voice is amazing. O god Edward no shut up you didn't mean that. Psh who am I kidding. Yes I did.

"Are you sure? You look kinda traumatized. Did it take a lot outta ya when you tripped over my car?" I chuckled.

"Yea I'm positive and well I didn't mean to trip it was kinda on accident." She is just too cute for her own good. I wonder if this is that Bella Swan girl that everyone has been thinking about all day.

"It's ok." I helped her up and made sure she was balanced before I let her go. "Now may I ask you your name?" I asked and shot her my crooked smile.

"Bella Swan." Ha I knew it. I am so good.

"Hello Bella Swan. I'm Edward Cullen"

"Everyone has been talking about you all day nonstop. I was going to try to find you. Everyone was thinking about how beautiful you were so I knew you couldn't be that hard to find." That made her blush. I was having a lot of trouble controlling myself as it is now she has to have all that blood rush to her cheeks. Like I said before mouthwatering.

"Are you ok?" she asked me.

"Uh yea I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure out what your think..Err I mean read you." Oh shit that was close. Maybe she didn't catch that little slip up.

"Huh? Did u just say that you were trying to figure out what I was thinking?"

"No that kinda came out wrong. I meant to say I'm trying to read you. Usually I can read people very easily. But you, not so much. You're very different Bella."

"Oh well um I'm sorry?"

"No no don't be sorry don't change at all. I like you just the way you are."

She was blushing a lot now. I was wondering if I had any classes with her. Doubt it. She looks smart.

"Hey um what class do you have next?" she asked me

"I have biology. Why?"

"I have biology also. I was wondering who I had some classes with." She stated

"Oh ok. Well I would love to walk you to our class. If that's ok?" YEA I DO HAVE A CLASS WITH HER!!!

"Er yea that's fine." I started walking to our next class with Bella right next to me. I was hoping that if by some miracle that maybe she would like me as much as I like her. At this point I would give anything just to read her mind.

We were now entering the classroom. Bella walked up to the teacher and gave him her slip to sign. "Thank you Miss Swan. Now If you would please go and sit next to Mr. Cullen and then we can start class." Our teacher, Mr. Bob, told her. I shit she has to sit right next to me.

"Oh ok. Thank you." I went all through class sitting as far from her as possible. I was sitting on the edge of my chair hoping that maybe if I could get far enough away that I wouldn't accidently kill her. I knew I couldn't hurt her in front of the class. Right before the bell I darted out of the classroom desperate to get away from her scent. As soon as I made it out the door the bell rang students started flooding the halls to get home. By that time I was already in my car waiting patiently for Alice, Jasper, and Emmet. As soon as they entered the car I was attacked with mind questions.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Edward I saw it you are going to ask her out eventually. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! _If that pixie doesn't stop squealing then I am going to have to kill her.

_Finally my bro got him a gf. _Leave it to Emmet to jump to a conclusion.

_I wish all of these people would stop with all these damn emotions. UGHHH!!!! Hey Edward one more question for ya….. CAN YOU PLEASE DRIVE THE MOTHER F***** VEHICLE?!_

Wow I didn't know that jasper had such a potty mouth. Whew one day down at school. A lot more to go.

**Alright, I hope you enjoyed it!! more will be coming soon!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Very short chapter. I couldn't think of anything else to write about. My bad **

**Chapter 8: Edward, what are you? (BPOV)**

I knew Edward was something, I just didn't know what. Ok I need to get together my clues that are not human qualities. Ok first he has very cold arms. But does that mean that the rest of his body is cold also. It's a possibility. Ok another think is that he was able to catch me so fast when I was about to fall to the ground. He also said that he was trying to see what I was thinking. Did that mean that he is a mind reader?

No he couldn't be. Then he would have to be like a supernatural. But then again he is unnaturally beautiful.

Ok so this is what I have so far: 1. freezing body 2. Very strong 3. Reads minds 4. Unnaturally beautiful… ok I have 4 facts that are not human qualities. This is so frustrating why I can't figure out what he is.. Wait a minute, he is cold, beautiful, strong, fast reflexes, and reads minds. I have to Google this maybe I can get more clues that will lead me to what he is. I then logged onto my laptop and started up the search engine to see what the hell Edward Cullen is. As I was searching I saw a link that caught my eye. The title said Mythical Creatures. I clicked on it and was shocked by what I found.

The link gave me all of the facts that have to do with ALL mythical creatures that are supposed to be myths. I clicked on the first mythical creature facts that said Vampires. When I clicked on it, I was shocked by how all of these descriptions on how to find out of people are vampires. The website said:

_Cold skin_

_Beauty_

_Strength_

_Speed_

_Suck blood_

_Changes in eye color_

_Fast reflexes_

I couldn't believe my eyes Edward had all of these except for the blood sucking. And then I saw the picture that changed my life forever. Sure enough it was Carlisle, Edward, Alice, and two other people that I have never met before. According to the names at the bottom of the screen it said their names were Jasper and Emmet. Oh my God the Cullens are Vampires. I had figured it out. That explains why Edward was sitting so far away from me in biology. Because he wanted to suck my blood. And Alice oh my gosh Alice what was I supposed to do now. She was a vampire and I was her "best friend" I can't go near them anymore, they might lose control. If I thought today was going to be bad. Then I was in for a rude awakening tomorrow at school.

**Again sorry for the short chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. if you have any questions up to this point. Send me a review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: I know what you are**

I woke up this morning feeling like crap. I had just learned that Edward and his family were vampires. What was next Lindsay, Abby, Embry, and Jacob were Werewolves. Ha yea right. I was about to jump into the shower when my cell phone rang. I ran to my dresser to get it. Then I saw the caller I.D. said Alice Cullen. I had no idea what to do. Should I answer or not? I had no idea.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

It was taunting me. I knew that I couldn't deny her. After all she really was like a sister to me no matter if she wanted to suck my blood or not. It's not her fault for what she had become. Oh what the hell I'll just answer.

"Hey Alice. Listen I need to talk to you…" she cut me off again. Damn pixie.

"Yea we need to talk to you also. Can you come over like… now?"

"Uh yea. I will be there as soon as I can."

"Ok great.. Oh and Bella?"

"Yea"

"We would never ever hurt you. No matter what." I was holding back tears after she said that to me.

"I know Alice. Thank you. And also your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Bella. See you soon. Bye."

"By Alice" but she had already hung up. Well I guess I was going to the Cullens for a little while. I wasn't exactly scared that I was going to see them it was just the thought of them being vampires. But Alice was my friend and I wasn't going to hold this against her. I grabbed a waffle and headed out the door. As I was on my way to the Cullens all I could think about was if they were really going to be true to their word and not hurt me, or will the pain be to unbearable for them to keep control?

I was following the long road down to the Cullen's house, when I saw a blur right next to my car. At first it looked like a giant dog. But then I just decided that I was still in shock that my friend was a vampire and it was only a figment of my imagination.

I eventually pulled up to the long driveway that led to the Cullen's house….scratch that mansion. Their house was HUGE. The whole second floor of the house was made of glass. On the first floor the whole front was glass and the back had a white wall. I was able to see the inside of the entire house and while I was scanning the house, I noticed that Alice, Edward, Emmet, and Jasper were staring at me. Waiting for me to come inside. I hurriedly got out of my car and rushed up to the front door and was greeted by a back breaking hug. I thought I heard a bone crack inside me as soon as he scooped me up and started spinning me around in circles.

"BELLA IT'S SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GREAT TO FINALLY MEET YOU!!!!!! Cause Eddy has been hogging you. Huh?"

"Um no Emmet I actually haven't seen Edward since yesterday. So that's not possible."

"Oh Eddy you gotcha a smart one here."

"Emmet, I really wish that you would put poor Bella down. She is here so we can talk to her about what we are and right now you are crushing her." Edward was trying to help me get out of the death grip that Emmet had on me. He eventually put me down after nearly breaking me in half.

"Alright Bella are you ready for us to tell you our story's on how we came to be Vampires. We also know some things that you should know about your little friends Lindsay, Abby, Jacob, and Embry." Edward sneered the words. I wonder what they ever did to him. Oh well I guess I'll find out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Vampire powers**

** "**Why do you have a problem with my friends?"

"It's not just Edward that hates them Bella, its all of us. Let's just say we don't get along with them." Jasper said to me. I was desperate to know why they didn't get along. Knowing that the Cullens were vampires, it only made me more curious to hear what they really were.

"Bella?" Edward's velvety voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? O I'm sorry. I was…er… thinking."

"About what?"

"What my other friends could be. Since apparently they aren't human."

"I'm sorry that you have to live in a world were mythical creatures exist."

"No its fine. I actually find it kinda cool."

"COOL?! Dude Eddy you got yourself a keeper!!!"

"Emmet. You're an ass." I had to laugh at that one. I had no clue that Jasper had a potty mouth.

"Well it's true." Man Jasper was right, he is an ass.

"Emmet and Jasper can u please stop talking about my Bella?" WOAH!! Did he just call my HIS Bella?! O my God this say just keeps getting better and better.

"Bella? Why are you feeling so shocked? What happened?" what? How does he know what I'm feeling right now? Maybe vampires get these special powers that allow them to do things. O my God, Jasper can feel people's emotions. THAT IS AWESOME. And Edward well I don't know what he can do. But then I remembered back to a few days ago.

_Flashback_

"_Are you ok?" I asked him. It was kind of freaking me out. The staring not him being this close to me._

"_Uh yea I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure out what your think...Err I mean read you._

"_Huh? Did you just say that you were trying to figure out what I was thinking?"_

"_No that kinda came out wrong. I meant to say I'm trying to read you. Usually I can read people very easily. But you, not so much. You're very different Bella."_

"_Oh well um I'm sorry?"_

_End flashback_

O MY God Edward was a mind reader and Jasper can feel emotions. Holy crap.

"Uh yea Jasper I'm fine. I just realized something."

"Oh yea? And what would that be?" Jasper asked.

"Well I don't know if this is true, but um I think that you can feel people's emotions and….."

"I can also manipulate emotions. I can make people feel what I want them to feel." He cut me off. WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE CUTTING ME OFF TODAY?!

"Ok… that's awesome I guess. And um I think that Edward can read minds." Edward's eyes got huge. And I saw different emotions flash across them like shock, sadness, angry, and love. WHAT?! LOVE?! No it can't be… can it? Holy shit is Edward felt the same way about me as I did him… holy shit… can't stop thinking that… holy shit… thank God that he can't read my mind. Because if he could, then I would be screwed. But wait what did Alice and Emmet have as a power?

"Alice's can see the future and Emmet has extra strength." Did Edward just read my mind?

"Oh and Bella in case you're wondering no, I cannot read your mind. You're different from other people." Oh thank God he can't.

"Oh and Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes Alice?"

"You can't tell anyone. Ok? Or we will have to get rid of you," Edward growled when she said that, "and we really don't want to."

"Ok. I swear to all of you that I will NEVER tell ANYONE. Your secret is safe with me."

"Ok good." Alice said

"Yea and if you do, we will have to take care of you like Alice said." Emmet said in a manly voice. "And we really don't want to do that. K?" he said in a girly voice. Wow they were right, Emmet is an ass.

**Can you guess what Bella's friends are? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Nice long chapter for yall... Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 11: the Cullen's Story**

"Bella would you like to know how we came to be what we are." Edward's velvety voice asked me.

"Of course. I want to know everything about you guys."

"Ok well since I'm the bestest ever I will start." Emmet trying to sound smart again and wound up screwing up the English language by saying the wrong thing. Dumbass.

"Ok Emmet please continue. Oh and try not to be so graphic ok? We have to remember that Bella is still a fragile human and we have to be careful with what we say to her." Alice said still trying to care for her new human best friend.

"Yea yea whatever." And then Emmet began his story

"The story takes place 110 years ago in Las Vegas. I was at home about to leave. I grabbed my keys and wallet and left to go pick up my girlfriend. As soon as I was out the door, I felt a rush of wind behind me. At first I just ignored it, and then I felt it again and again and again. Each time it was getting closer to me until eventually I turned around and I came face to face with the most gorgeous creature I had ever seen. She had long blond hair and her eyes were blood red. I admit it scared the living shit outta me.

I was just standing there admiring this girl for about a minute when she started talking to me. She was saying, 'hello Emmet I'm Rosalie. What I am about to do to you will hurt like hell but the thing is that I really like you. You went to school with me and we dated for a little while but that wasn't enough for me so now we can live together for all eternity.' After she said those things to me. She bit the living hell outta me and the rest I don't really remember. Just that I woke up a few days later and she was standing right next to me still. I also remember that I could see everything and that I had a craving to go out and kill a whole bunch of huma…"

"OK EMMET!!! Thank you for story now it's my turn."Alice interrupted him. Well I'm glad I'm not the only one she interrupts. Wow Emmet's story was really interesting to me. I can't wait to hear what happened to Alice. Before Alice started though, Edward ghosted to me holding my into his side tightly so I wouldn't get scared I guess. I don't really care why he was holding me. I liked it.

"So Bella, I was changed at the very young age of 16. So now I am sixteen forever. I can't really remember how or why it happened. But I will tell you what I can remember. I remember that my parents well they didn't like me at all. So they hit me. A lot." I could see that Alice really was having a hard time explaining this to everyone. I felt horrible for her. I mean her parents BEET her you would have never thought that with the way she acts. "I don't know why they did. Every time I was a little late in doing my chores I wasn't fast enough my dad would get belt… and… well… you can kinda guess the rest."

"Oh Alice I'm so sorry!! But you're ok now right?"

"Of course Bella I have never been better. But back to my story. On day I was on my way to do my chores and I didn't see how did it but I felt two cold arms wrap around me and then he out his mouth to my neck… and that's the only thing I remember. I woke up a few days later and I could see everything. There was no one around me when I woke up. I went through my whole transformation alone. But then I met Jasper and I got to know him. Then, he took me to come and meet Carlisle, Edward and Emmet and I have never been happier. That's my story and I'm sticking to it." She flashed me a gorgeous smile showing her white pearly teeth and said, "Now it's Eddy's turn!!!" everyone turned to look at "Eddy" and waited for him to start the story.

"Um the first thing I want to say is that if anyone ever calls me Eddy I will throw them through a wall. K?"

"Ok Edward." Everyone said at the same time. It was so weird how they could do that.

"Ok here goes nothing. I was born in Chicago in 1901 and was changed in 1918." Those dated triggered something I had learned in History class.

"Wasn't that the time of the Spanish Influenza?" I asked him.

"Yes, it was Bella. Good job."

"Psh. Showoff." Emmet said under his breath. He must have thought that I wouldn't hear him. Think again dumbass.

"Anyway back to my story. My father had just died from it and not too long after that my mother and I caught it. My mother drove us to the hospital that's when we met Carlisle. He took very good care for us. We were only in the hospital for a week when my mother died from it. Her last words were, 'save my son Dr. no matter what it takes.' After she said that she was gone. After that Carlisle whispered in my ear, 'I am so sorry that I have to do this. But I have to complete your mother's last wishes. Again I am terribly sorry.' I didn't know what he was talking about until I felt his mouth on my neck… well… 3 days later I woke up… well I hated what I had become.

So I repelled against Carlisle. This means that I went out and killed people for years to quench my thirst. Eventually I came back to him and told him that I was terribly wrong and should have never done that. He forgave me of course. And taught me to only live off animals." Wow to me Edward's story was heartbreaking to me, but he seemed fine. He still had me crushed to his side which I didn't mind one bit. But good God he could lighten his grip just a little bit.

"Jasper it's your turn." Alice said

"Uh I prefer not to tell my story. It's a little gory."

"Oh well ok. Then don't tell me I don't want to get grossed out."

"Good idea Bella." Emmet said.

"Wait, earlier you said that you hated my friends. Why?" I was curious why they had said that and I wanted to know.

"Well Bella, let's just say that we aren't the only mythical creatures that live in Forks." O God that's not good when they talk like that. What could they possibly be? I was feeling so confused first finding out that my friends were vampires and then I was told that they weren't the only kind out here. Does that mean that Lindsay and Abby are something else?

"Ok wait I'm confused. You said that you hated them. So that must mean that they aren't vampires. Correct?"

"Yes Bella that is correct." Edward told me while letting go of my side to look me in the face.

"Ok well then what the hell are they?! Please enlighten me Edward because I have no idea what me friends are!!" Alice pulled me away from him to let me vent out. When I finally calmed down a little bit, she made me look into her golden eyes. Wait? Why are they golden? Aren't vampires eyes supposed to be red? Ugh so many questions so little time to ask them.

"Bella?" Alice asked me in almost a whisper. "We want you to figure this out. We know you can. I have seen you do it. Just think about all that you know about vampires. From books you read movies you have seen, anything like that Bella. Think really hard" Alice was lecturing me. When she finally finished talking I had to think. Everyone circled around me to be able to see my face once I had figured it out I guess. Ok now think Bella think. What is a vampire's worst enemy? Well I had seen this movie once and it said that vampires hated werewolves. Werewolves? There's no way they can be werewolves. But wait, the Cullens are vampires so why can't Lindsay, Abby, Jacob, and Embry be werewolves. Exactly, they can be. They could be very well be werewolves. I swear if they are werewolves I am going to be pissed.

"Uh I think I have it. But I'm not sure."

"Ok Bella tell us what you've got."Jasper told me.

"Well I have read books about vampires and they said that a vampire's worst enemy is the werewolf. But I thought that that couldn't be possible if they were and then I thought again that yall are vampires so why wouldn't it be possible. So I have come to conclusion that my friends are werewolves." I started crying as soon as I had started the last sentence and I sobbed the last word into Edward's shoulder. When I leaned into him, I felt him stiffen then he loosened up and held onto me while I ruined his shirt with my tears.

"I can't believe…*tear*… that my friends…*sniffle*… are werewolves." And I started balling out in tears again. I just couldn't help it. My life was being turned upside down.

"This sucks."

"Why is that my Bella?" there he goes again with the my Bella. I LOVE IT!!

"Everyone either gets to have superpowers or morph into a fricken dog and I am just a stupid human."

"Ok first of all, you are not stupid you were able to figure out what my family and I were and what your other friends were in a matter of 24 hours. So you are most certainly not dumb." That made me blush. Just as his complements always did to me.

"What is today, Alice? I lost track."

"Today is Friday, Bella."

Friday wow this whole week has flown by. But wait I was supposed to go back to Arizona in two days. What?! Two days?! NO!!! I didn't want to leave not now. Not ever.

"I have to call my mother. I was only supposed to stay here for a week and I have only two days left until I go back to Arizona." I started sobbing again.

"Oh no Bella yes you have to call your mother right now. We will give you some privacy." With that they were all gone except for Edward. O boy just me and him in a room. This should be interesting.

**My two best friends are on Team Jacob, so I decided to make them werewolves. I, on the other hand, am on Team Edward!! I made Bella have my personality and act like me, so I hope yall like this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope yall liked the last couple of chapter, sorry I havent updated in a while... I've been busy!! Enjoy these!!**

**Chapter 12: Please**

"Are you going to call, or are we just going to sit here all day?" Edward asked.

"Oh uh yea I am going to call right now." Ugh Bella why do you have to act so stupid around him. Yea so you like him. So what? It's not like he likes you too. Stupid, hot as hell, smart, funny, caring, vampire.

"Are you ok?" his velvety voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yea I just don't wanna leave Forks." I admitted to him.

"Well I know you don't. Who does want to leave Forks?" he chuckled at the last part. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit too. I did like him. I liked him a lot. I looked up at him and looked into his eyes and said the stupidest thing in the world. "Why are you eyes gold?"

"Uh, well, they, er… I'm sorry I just think it's kinda embarrassing?"

"How is it embarrassing?"

"Well, we aren't like other vampires. We are actually a nicer group of them. We live off animal blood not human blood. We like to think of ourselves as vegetarians." He admitted. Wow he never ceased to amaze me. That was the weirdest thing. A vampire living off animal blood. Wow. "Uh Bella I think you should call your mother, then you can ask me more questions. Deal?"

"Defiantly" I was dying to learn more about him. I was still holding Alice's phone on my hand and decided that I would put it to use. I quickly dialed the familiar number and out the phone to my ear.

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Ring_

_RI… _"Hello" my mother answered mid ring. I missed her so much but, I really wanted to stay here and learn more about Edward and his family.  
"Hey mom it's Bella."

"OH MY BABY!!! HOW ARE YOU?! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT THERE?! DO YOU MISS ME?! DID YOU MAKE ANY FRIENDS?!"

"WOO MOM STOP FOR A MINUTE! Yes I am fine, yes I love it here actually, and of course I miss you, and yes mother I have made some friends." I think. I added mentally. "Oh baby I'm so happy for you. So how is your father? Oh and you can't forget to tell me about your new friends.

"Thanks mom. And yes Charlee is doing fine. It was a little awkward when I first got here but the weirdness passed quickly. Hmm let's see what else. Oh yea! He bought me a car mom can you believe it? A car!"

"Oh baby that's awesome. I'm so happy for you."

"Ok well mom I actually called to ask you something."

"Ok baby what's up?"

"Well I really love it here and I would love to spend more time here. If that's ok with you." Silence took over the phone. I was very nervous that she would say no and make me go home in the two days I had left. "Uh well if that's what you want. Then I'm ok with it I guess."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH MOM!! I love you. Bye."

"Bye honey. Tell everyone hi for me. I love you too."

Oh thank God that's over. As soon as I hung up the phone I heard this ear piercing scream that made my ears pop. As soon as I looked over I was crushed by a little pixie that goes by the name Alice. She crushed her little frame into me. For her size she is strong as hell I bet only because she is a vampire. After she let me go, Edward said something I thought he would never say.

"Bella will you come with me? I need to tell you something." Edward told me.

"Oh ok." Brilliant Bella just brilliant. I always have the most stupid things after he talks to me. I felt a rush of wind and when I opened my eyes, I was flying past all of the trees. My stomach twisted in pain from being crushed into Edward's chest. Abruptly he stopped. When I looked around I saw this beautiful place.

It was a meadow. It was beyond the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Besides Edward of course. There were flowers covering some of the ground and trees surrounding the opening. In the middle of the meadow, I saw a blanket laid on the ground with a little basket in the middle.

"Edward, what is that?"

"I wanted to do something nice for you as a thank you for keeping the secret. I also need to tell you something."

I held back my tears of joy as I thought that maybe he can love me just as much as I love him.

"Bella?! Are you ok?! I'm sorry we can leave if you want….."

"WHAT?! Edward oh God no. I don't wanna leave. I am just overwhelmed on how beautiful this is."

"Oh ok. I was worried that you wouldn't like it."

"Never Edward. Never. I love this so much. Thank you."

"Anytime Bella." Oh my God he said anytime!!!!! Holy crap holy crap. Breathe Bella breathe. I can't wait to see what he says to me. The suspense was killing me. Literally.

**So? What did you think?**

**REVIEW!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: I Love you**

I couldn't believe that I was in this beautiful meadow with Edward fricking Cullen. He led me over to the blanket that was set in the middle of the meadow, opened the basket and pulled out a lot of food. He had made a sandwich, grapes, a watermelon, fruit salad, and eggs. I hope to God that he didn't expect me to eat all of this food.

"I really hope you like it. It took me a few minutes to learn how to cook, after that I was in the kitchen for 3 seconds making all this food for you." He confessed.

"Edward, you didn't have to learn how to cook for me. I like you just the way you are." Oh shit. I just told him I liked him.

"Bella? There is something that I have been wanting to tell you since I first laid eyes on you."

"Oh ok well I kinda have to tell you something too." It was time that I told him that I was in love with him. Maybe that's what he wanted to tell me, that he loved me too. I strongly doubt it. No one like him could ever love me or even like me. I picked up my sandwich and started nibbling on the crust. I wasn't really hungry but I had nothing else to do. He then started to say what he wanted to say.

"I really don't know how to say this to you. But Bella I am in love with you and I have been since the moment I laid eyes on you. I love you Bella and I'm not afraid to admit that." Wow that took a turn for the best. He…loves…me!!! OH MY GOD!!!! He loves me!!!! WOOHOO!!! My life rocks… but now I have to tell him the same thing. Well here goes nothing.

"Edward, I don't know what to say except that I love you too."

"Bella, I know we are going too fast and if you… wait did you say that you love me?" I let out a small laugh. "Yes that's exactly what I said." He then crushed me into his chest and held me there. I don't know how long we stayed there. It could have been minutes, hours, or days. I didn't care, I was with Edward and that's all that mattered. I loved him and shockingly he loved me also. I could have stayed here in his arms for an eternity but all too soon he let me go.

"You have to finish eating."

"Edward, you made all this food and I love you for it, but I'm not really hungry."

"Oh well then what do you want to do?"

"Uh I don't really know. Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"Ok we…" a loud growl ripped from his chest and in a flash he was standing up with me behind him. Holy hell he was fast. But what was up with that growl? He was looking in toward dome bushes I didn't know why until I saw these beautiful creatures immerge from the forest.

"Edward? Who are they?"

"Shhh… they can hear you. Just be quiet and stay behind me." He growled at me.

As they were getting closer to us, I took the time so look at them and their awkward appearances. There were 4 of them and they all looked the same except there was one in the back that was shorter than the others. They had black cloaks that went down to the ground and covered their faces.

"You do know that staring is rude don't you young one?" the one in front spoke.

"Uh I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I was just wondering why yall are wearing those black cloaks."

"Ah. I bet you are curious as to what we are and why we are here aren't you?"

I didn't trust my voice because I was shaking so hard, so I just nodded.

"Well we are the Volturi. The most feared vampire coven ever to exist."

More vampires?! Well I was screwed as soon as my scent would hit them, they would be sure to kill me.  
"Well I am so sorry. I am just being so rude today." They all took their cloaks off, "My name is Aro, and this is Caius, Marcus, and the little on in the back is Jane. And what would your name be little one" I swear if he called me little one or young one all the time I will kick his ass… o wait I can't he would surely kick mine. Super strength and all that jazz.

"Er nice to meat you. I'm Bella."

"Ah Bella. That is a beautiful name, it suits you."

I heard Edward growl in front of me.

"Ah Edward Cullen. It has been too long my friend. How have you been? Oh and would you please give my regards to Carlisle?"

"Hello Aro. I have been fine thank you. And yes I will. Now if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"Well my old friend we are here because we heard of a certain somebody who has been let in on our little secret."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Aro."

"Now Edward, I am sure that Carlisle has raised you well enough for you to know that no matter how good of a liar vampires are, you can't lie to the Volturi."

"Well Aro you caught me I guess. Yes Bella knows what we are and has sworn not to tell anyone."

"Well Edward you know that no human can ever be let in on our secret. I am afraid that we will have to dispose of her as soon as possible."

"NO!!!" Edward yelled at him. "YOU WILL NEVER LAY A FINGER ON HER AS LONG AS I'M ON THIS EARTH!!!!!!"

"Very protective of this human are we, Edward?"

"Yes I am and I always will be."

"Are you planning to make her one of us anytime soon?"

"No." his words both shocked and hurt me. I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him. Apparently he didn't want me too.

"Well then that's a shame. I'm sure she would make a wonderful vampire."

"My family has only known her for a little less than a week. We don't want to scare or hurt her yet." Ha he said yet. I could use that against him sometime.

"Well I look forward to see what she is like. You have a month until she has to be changed or else, we will kill her."

"Leave now Aro. And take your clan with you. Oh and please don't return" They turned around and grabbed their cloaks in one fluid motion and ran out of sight.

"Bella I am so sorry that you had to see that."

"No its fine. I'm tired can we please go home?"

"Of course." The last thing I remember is him picking me up and started running with me cradled into his chest. The rest was a blur.

**Yes Edward does get a little protective towards the end, but that's because he loves Bella more than anything.**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Hospital**

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep _

_Be… _my alarm ended with a thud against my wall and another thud when it landed on the floor and shattered into pieces. I was not in the mood to hear those obnoxious beeps over and over again. I had school today and was not excited about it all. Today also marked the anniversary that I had found out that my best friends were mythical creatures and I was a stupid, boring human. Abby and Lindsay are werewolves and the Cullens were vampires.

Ugh!!! Why does life have to suck?! All of my friends can turn into mythical creatures and I am the stupid one that has to have the gay boring life of a human. Of course Edward says that I am very lucky to be a human and how much he wishes that he could be a human again. I finally decided to get up and go take a quick shower. I lazily got up and walked into the bathroom to start my shower. I quickly undressed and jumped in the shower letting the hot water run down my body, unknotting all my muscles and relaxing me. I jumped out and started to dry off. When I was also most done drying my hair off, my foot got caught in the towel and I fell, smacked my face right on the vanity, and hit the ground with a loud bang.

"BELLA?! BELLA?! ARE YOU OK?! BELLA?! ANSWER ME!!!" my dad was franticly asking me.

"Yes dad I'm alright I just hit my face and…SHIT!!" oops didn't mean to let that slip out.

"WHATS WRONG?!"

"I think I broke my arm." I admitted. Damn. I definitely didn't want to go to school with a broken arm and a banged up face. I was almost positive that Alice was going to tell Carlisle to get his things ready for me at the hospital because with my dad, that's exactly where I was going.

"Come on. Let's get you to the hospital." I knew it. Well on the Brightside, no school today. My dad started to help me get up, thank God I had gotten my clothes on. I winced in pain as he lightly touched my arm while picking me up. I looked on the ground and saw all the blood that had just came from my face. Thank God Edward wasn't here, or else he would be pissing on himself and trying not to kill me. Ugh mu life sucked so bad. He eventually got me in the car and very carefully buckled me in. With him being a cop and all, even with a broken arm, he still had to enforce the law. He gave me a rag to put over my face to try to stop some of the blood flow. After he finally got me strapped in he ran over to the driver side and put his lights on. Great now I was getting a police escort to the hospital.

We were pulling into the parking lot when I spotted a very familiar silver Volvo. Shit, Edward was here. Of course he heard the sirens and rushed out to help me out of the car. I didn't realize how much I missed him holding me until he carefully lifted me from the seat and cradled me into his chest. I looked over to see Charlee look like he was about to crap all over himself. He looked pissed.

"Um Chief Swan? I think we need to get Bella inside so Carlisle can check to see if she's ok." Edward's velvety voice told my father. God he was so damn hot. I then felt him stiffen next to me. Shit he smelled my blood. I looked at his eyes and saw that they were pitch black. I was pleading with him to please go because I knew he was in pain and I hated seeing that. Things would be so much easier if he would just leave and come back when the bleeding stops. But knowing Edward I knew that there was no chance that that would happen. He was a very stubborn vampire. He rushed me inside silently calling Carlisle to come and help me. Edward starting walking in the direction of the rooms without being called.

"Uh Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Where are we going? I didn't hear Carlisle calling us to come into a room."

"I read his mind. He told me where to go and he said that he would meet us in there shortly."

"Are you ok? Your eyes are black."

"Yes I am fine. It's just a complication that's all."

"Ok. Just don't eat me. Ok?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Yea no shit he can't dream of it. He can't even sleep. As we went down the hall I saw a lot of rooms with people that were dying in them and all I had was a broken arm. God I could be so stupid but it wasn't even my fault, I mean the towel grabbed my ankle and tripped me. I saw nurses that had nothing but lust in their eyes when Edward was walking down the hall with me in his arms and Charlee still trying to get over the fact that Edward was cradling me to his chest.

"And here we are." Edward announced as we entered a rather large room with a huge hospital bed in the middle.

"Holy crap. What is this first class hospital room?" Edward let out a low laugh so Charlee wouldn't hear.

"No love, this is the best room here. Its only used for our family. We hide bags of blood in here in case we can't go out to hunt." Ok I could of sworn that he said family. Holy shit did he consider me family?! Already?! It had only been a week!!

"Why hello again Bella and how are we tod…oh I see. I am guessing that you fell?"'

"You guess correctly." Carlisle sighed. "What happened this time?"

"Well I went to go take a shower before school and when I got out and got dressed I started to dry me hair, then my towel grabbed my ankle and tripped me."

The whole room started to burst out laughing. But the laugh that sounded scary was this booming laugh coming from the other door in the room.

"AWW MAN BELLIRINNA I CAN'T BELIEVE I MISSES IT!!!" Emmet screamed from the other room.

"Shut up Emmet." I said quietly. Charlee looked confused, Edward and Carlisle looked amused, and Alice was just shaking her head trying not to laugh. Needles to say she didn't. She started laughing as soon as I looked at her.

"G thanks Alice. I thought I could count on you not to laugh at me."

"I'm…laugh…so sorry…laugh…Bella it's just that…laugh… I thinks it's hilarious… that you think that your…laugh…towel can grab you…" she couldn't breath after she finished her sentence.

"Well Bella I really need to be getting to work. I trust that you will take very good care of her Carlisle?" Charlee announced.

"Of course Charlee. You know I will."

"Mhm." Charlee grumbled as he walked out the door. Little did he know that even Emmet in the other room could hear him.

Edward set me down on the bed and sat next to me while Carlisle was getting his "tools" ready. God that sounds so scary, "tools" *shudder* it's not like he is about to chop my arm off.

"Ok now Bella I already know that your arm is broken, so you will have to bear with me. Ok? This will hurt when I set it."

"I know it will Carlisle. I trust you." When I said that he lightly grasped my arm and yanked it into its normal place. I couldn't describe the pain that was coursing through me at that moment. My knuckles turned white on Edward's arm. He flinched as I starting squeezing harder, if possible, on his arm. I had to release some of the pain inside me. And what better way to do that than to scream. So I did.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!" Oh thank God that helped a little bit. At least some of the tension was gone. Alice looked as if she was about to cry. She hated seeing me in pain, but she knew that this was what needed to happen in order to fix my arm. And Carlisle, I couldn't even describe what he looked like. He looked like he had just lost a family member all over again. He hated hurting me. He knew that he might of pulled a little too hard on my arm but it was all over and done with now.

He put his hand on my arm where the break was and held it there. Letting his cold hand sooth me arm until it was numb. My whole right side was numb after being locked onto Edward for so long.

"I am so sorry Bella. I told you it would hurt. But this will make it feel better and then I can put on the cast and you will be good to go."

"Ok thank you. I understand that you didn't want to do it. But I'm glad you did. The pain is going away now so I'm ready when you are."

"Alrighty here we go." He let my arm go and left the room for about a minute and came back with the cast. (**Ok now I have never broken my arm before or any part of me. At least not yet. I have no idea what doctors have to do in order to put a cast on. So bear with me here. If you don't, well then I will just have to eat you.) **

"Ready Bella?"

"Ready" I told him. Edward was whispering soothing words into my ear telling me that everything was going to be ok and that he loved me. I felt Carlisle lifting my arm and sliding the cast gently on it and letting go of my hand.

"Alright it looks like we are all done here. Please be careful and look out for anymore towels that might want to grab you." I looked around the room and saw nothing but amused eyes looking at me. I guess they didn't believe my story about the towel that is out to get me.

"Ok I will and thank you again." Edward let me walk out of the hospital but held me by his side.

"Edward you know I'm fine right?"

"I know you are. I just don't want you to get hurt again." I blushed after he said that.

"I love your blush. It's so cute." That only made me blush more.

I chuckled nervously. "Uh thanks. I guess." I am so stupid when it come to talking to Edward after he complements me.

"Can I ask you something?" he said to me as soon as we were in his car.

"Er…sure."

"Ok… I really don't know how to start saying this but I really love you Bella and I want to spend the rest of my existence with you." I thought he was about to change me into one of them. I was so nervous now. All these questions kept running through my head. Was he going to love me after I was changed? What would it be like? What will I be like? I couldn't answer them at this point but I had a feeling that all these questions will be answered as soon as he bites me.

"A…are you g…going to b…bite me?" I stuttered out.

"What?! No of course not!"

"Why?! Don't you want to spend the rest of your existence with me?!"

"I want to so desperately; I just don't know if I have to strength to keep you alive."

"Edward, I trust you with everything in me. I want to become like you. And if you don't change me I WILL die Edward. I am dying right now I could die at any second."

"I will not damn you to this life." He said was we were pulling up to my house. I didn't even know that we had left the hospital but apparently we had.

"Edward you must not understand I am going to die very soon." I said every word strict and precise.

"Well then as soon as you die I will die as well."

"NO!!!! I DON'T EVER WANT TO HEAR YOU TALK ABOUT YOU DYING AGAIN!!!"

"Bella I don't want to live without you. I can't live without you." I couldn't believe that he wanted to be with me for eternity yet he won't change me. Men.

"You knocked us off the subject. I said that I had to ask you something and you jumped to conclusions." Damn he was right. I had jumped to conclusions. God I hate it when he's right.

"I was going to ask you if…you…uh… wanted to be my girlfriend." He mumbled the last word. Holy shit he just asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend. I looked up at him. His eyes were swimming in love. I had found someone that loves me for who I am and I couldn't be happier. It was obvious what I was going to say.

"Edward I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Bella I understand if you think we're going to fast I just…wait. Did you say yes?" he said excitedly.

"Of course I did. I could never say no to you Edward. I love you."

"As I love you my Bella." Besides the hospital visit this has been the best day of my life.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Accident**

"Bella it's getting late. Why don't you go to sleep now and rest your arm?"

"Edward I'm fine I told you. And plus you've only been here for," I mentally calculated how many hours in my head, 1…2…3…4…5… HOLY SHIT 5 HOURS?! "5 hours. That's all Edward five measly hours."

"You were calculating the time in your head huh?"

"Psh psh no why would you think that?" I said guiltily. Why did I have to be such a horrible liar?

"Right." He said sarcastically. He so knew I was lying.

"Bella I have to go Charlee is coming down the street right now. He will be pulling up in 3…2…1." And sure enough right on Q Charlee's police cruiser pulled up in the driveway.

"You're good."

"Well what can I say? I'm the best person around." His smile was so huge it almost blinded me.

"Well aren't you a bit full of yourself."

"Only a little, love." I loved it when he called me love. It made me different, like he actually loved me for who I was and not just because he owes me for keeping his secret.

_Click _

Charlee unlocked the door and he walked in.

"I shall see you tonight Bella." With that he vanished. I couldn't describe the empty feeling inside as soon as he left, and he hasn't even been gone a full minute yet… ok now it has been a full minute now I miss him even more than I did 30 seconds ago. Holy crap I can't believe that I am keeping the seconds and minutes that Edward has been gone. I am a loser. But the quicker I get to bed the faster I get to see him.

"You ok?" my dad asked me.

"Oh uh yea I'm fine. How was your day?"

"It was fine I guess." I could tell something was wrong. His eyes told me everything.

"What happened? I know you're not alright. What happened at work today Char…dad?" oops I almost slipped there. I have never called him Charlee when speaking directly to his face and I wasn't about to start.

"Bella, I really don't know how to tell you this." Ok now he was making me nervous.

"Dad, what happened?! Tell me?!"

"Ok. Fine. But don't blame me on this. Ok? I just don't want to see you get hurt that's all. But I can't keep something away from you that involves your friends...oops" my friends?! Which ones?! The vampires or the werewolves?!

"Dad," I said calmly, but I was still a little shaky, "which friends?"

"Bella. Abby, Lindsay, Embry, and Jake have been in a terrible accident."

What? An accident? I was too shocked to cry or to even speak. I couldn't move, I was frozen on the couch. This was impossible my best friends got into an accident.

"Are they ok?" I said just barely above a whisper. The tears started forming in my eyes. Abby and Lindsay have been my best friends since I met them a few weeks ago. I told them everything. Jake and Embry were my older brothers I never had. I loved them all so much. They were my extended family.

"I don't know. They were all rushed to the hospital. But Jake and Abby weren't breathing. I don't know if any of them could pull through this one. I'm so sorry Bells." They might not pull through. Those words kept on echoing in my head over and over again like a record that would ever shut up. The tears were now pouring down my face. I hated this more than anything. I would give anything just to keep them alive. I would even give my own life for them. That's how much I loved them. I wished Edward was here with me. I bet it was killing him to know that he couldn't be here for me. I understood why he couldn't though.

"How did this happen?" I asked shakily.

"Well they all went out to a movie. They left the theater at about midnight and never made it home. Witnesses say that they were stopped at a red light when a car came from both directions and crushed their car in the middle. They were sandwiched in Lindsay and Embry were lucky enough to be in the backseat and broke the whole side of their body. But Abby and Jake, not so much. They were in the front, they got the worst of the impact, and Abby was squeezed between the car, her seat belt, and the airbag. Embry I was between the seatbelt, the other car, and his steering wheel. They were not breathing when I got to them. I was able to talk to Jake and Lindsay after I got there. They were in critical condition but they could say a few words here and there. They told me to tell you that in case they didn't make it through, that they love you and want you to be safe for as long as you live."

Charlee finished his story and knelt down beside me and we both cried together. We couldn't stop nor did we want to. We stayed like that for God only knows how long. Charlee was able to stop for a few seconds and said, "Do you want to go and see them?"

I couldn't answer so I just nodded my head vigorously up and down signaling a yes.

He helped me into his car and ran to get in on the other side. I caught a peek at the clock through my tears.

_2:11 A.M_

Thank God tomorrow was Saturday.

**15 minutes later**

We pulled up to the hospital and I couldn't help but a smile a little bit when I recognized that Carlisle and Edward were here. Carlisle would surely do everything in his power to keep them alive. I didn't even make it out the car when I felt 2 strong, cold arms wrap around me. I jumped out the car threw my arms around him and crushed my face into his shoulder and started crying again ruining his shirt in the process.

"Shhh Bella it's ok. There're going to be fine. I promise you they will. Carlisle is doing everything in his power to help them." He told me as he hugged me tighter.

"I am going to go inside and speak to Carlisle. Don't try anything funny, Edward." My overprotective father. Worried that Edward was going to try something while my friends were in the hospital possibly dying.

"I promise you sir. That will not happen."

"Mhm." He said as he walked away. I continued to cry into Edward's shoulder. I wonder if it's possible to ever run out of tears. If so, I would be tearless right now. I have been crying so much in the past few minutes I have been crying for 30 minutes straight without a break.

"Why don't we go inside and you can see them?" he asked my softly. I looked up at him and all I saw was love, sorrow, and worry. He truly did want them to be ok for my sake. Even if they were sworn enemies of each other. He pulled me into his side as we walked into the hospital doors. I saw everyone from La Push there. Including Abby, Lindsay, Jake, and Embry's parents. I felt terrible for them. How could someone do this to them.

"Bella, could you and Edward please come here. I have some news for you."

**These next chapters were hard for me to write, since I can't imagine anything happening to my friends. Hope you liked it!!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is a nice long chapter for yall! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 16: Why me?!**

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked. I was more scared than I was anxious. I didn't want to lose my best friends forever nor did I want to wait and see what Carlisle had to say.

"Well Bella, I don't know how to say this but…" ugh the suspense was killing me.

"What? What is it Carlisle? Please tell me."

"Bella, your friends are…" I am about to kill this man.

"THEY ARE WHAT CARLISLE?! ARE THEY GOING TO BE OK?! DID THEY LIVE?! PLEASE TELL ME THE SUSPENCE IS KILLING ME." I yelled at him.

"Why don't you just come with me and I can show you."

"Ok." I said sadly. Things weren't looking good. Especially if Carlisle was nervous. We started walking down one of the hallways away from the waiting room. The hallway wasn't very long, so that would give me enough time to decide whether I should kill Carlisle or not for keeping me in suspense. I knew that I couldn't even if I tried and I wouldn't do that to him anyway. He was my second father.

We approached a room toward the back of the hospital with a faint light shining through the window.

"There're in here." He opened the door for me and I walked in. I couldn't believe what I heard.

__

`I was afraid to look at the faces of the two that died.

"Bella?" a very faint voice called me. It was a girl's voice. Abby's voice!!!! Abby had lived through the crash.

"ABBY!!! O thank God I was so scared that I had lost yall I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am…" she cut me off

"Bella, who died? I can hear the faint beep sound. Who is it Bella?" she whispered to me.

"I will leave you 3 alone." Carlisle said to me. There was 5 of us, but two of them didn't make it. It hurt like hell to admit that to myself, but it was the truth and I would have to live with that.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"BELLA!! Who died?" she spoke a little louder then cringed in pain. I felt horrible for her. This was the part that I didn't want to do, but it was for Abby. I walked toward one of the machines with the straight line. When I looked down I couldn't believe who I saw. Embry. Great how the hell was I supposed to tell one of my best friends that her boyfriend died?! I couldn't do that to her! She was lucky to leave enough to live. I didn't want any of them to have the same fate as Embry did. I still couldn't believe that he had died

"BELLA?!" Abby loudly whispered.

"YOU NEED TO SHUT UP!!! YOU ARE GOING TO BREAK ANOTHER RIB!!!" I yelled at her.

"I just want to know who Bella died,. That's it.

"Ma'am, I am going to need you to please leave the room we have to perform CPR as soon as possible! We are going to try to bring him back!" one of the nurses yelled at me

"NO!! I have to stay here with my best friends, or what I have left of them, only one has woken up, the other 3 haven't. I already know that two died I don't want to look at the other monitor!" I yelled back.

"I know that 3 haven't that's why we are here. TO TRY TO BRING THEM BACK!!!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I KNOW THAT THEY ARE GOING TO BE OK!!!!!"

"FINE!!! Do what you must. But we will be working around these two kids to see if we can bring them back." With that she ran off to Embry's dead body and started pressing on his chest

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…" was all she was yelling. After that she put her mouth to his and started to blow air into his lungs. Then she started the process over again. She did that while the other nurse was trying to bring the other one back. I still didn't want to know who.

After 2 hours, the nurses left leaving me Abby, another alive friend, and 2 dead ones. One of the nurses came back in and I thought she was going to tell me to leave again, but I was wrong.

"Honey, I'm afraid that I have bad news for you." Here it comes.

"Abby? She is going to tell you who died." I barely said the last word. There were tears that started to develop in my eyes. One tear spilled over and I felt two strong cold arms wrap around me.

"I'm so sorry, love." He whispered into my ear.

"What smells in here, Bella?" I forgot that werewolves hate vampires and vampires hate werewolves.

"Abby, what are you talking about? I don't smell anything in here. Let's just listen to the nurse. Ok?"

"Ok." She started to cry. I quickly got out of Edward's arms and ran over to her. She cried into my shoulder until the nurse started to talk again.

"I'm afraid that we couldn't bring your friends back, but there was one that survived unfortunately she was put into a coma. We don't know if she will pull out if it or not."

"Bella, I can't hear her what did she say." She sobbed into my shirt.

"Abby, Lindsay was put into a coma, Embry and Jake…well…"

"Jake and Embry died. Didn't they?" she continued to sob.

"Yes, they died." I started crying with her. We were on her bed just crying for I don't know how long. Until Edward came over and tried to comfort us both. He was trying to comfort his worst enemy! Holy shit he is amazing.

"I will leave you three to mourn in peace." She left, also rolling Lindsay out the room to see if they can pull her out of the coma.

"Bella?"

"Yes Abby."

"You smell really bad."

"Thanks. That's what every girl wants to hear."

"Sorry but it's true."

Edward couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Edward?" the whole room got quiet again.

"Uh, Yes?" Edward answered.

"Thank you. For everything. I know that you hate me and well I hate you too, but you make Bella happy and that's all that matters. You better take care of her and never hurt her and if you do, I will _politely_ shred you to pieces."

Wow I didn't know that Abby could be so violent, especially at a time like this.

"I promise I will never leave or hurt her for as long as I live." He told her.

"I'm going to hold you to that." I told him.

"Abby, what exactly happened tonight?" I didn't want to bring it up again, but I couldn't help but be curious how my friends died and one was put into a coma.

"Well they did catch the guys that hit us. They were arrested and I think I heard the cop say that they will be getting life in jail for drinking and driving." I was happy to hear that they caught the bastards that hurt them, but in my opinion, they should have been given the death penalty.

She went into the story about the ride, the crash, and what it was like to be smashed in between two cars.

"And that's how it happened." There were fresh tears falling down her face. I truly felt horrible I knew that life was never going to be the same again."

"Bella? You need to go. It's 4:00 in the morning. You need to rest and so do I. you can come back as soon as visiting hours start again."

"Yea your probably right. Please take care ok? I will see you at 3:00 this afternoon. Luv ya."

"Ok and I luv ya too."

I walked out of her room WAY more depressed than when I had walked in. I would give anything to bring Jake and Embry back. I still had no idea why I wasn't crying, I mean I had lost some of my best friends and one was in a coma. I guess I was just in shock. I couldn't believe that someone could do this to perfectly awesome people.

Edward took my hand and led me down the now dark hallway. He led me into a direction that I had never gone before. All of the sudden, Edward abruptly stopped mid-step.

"Bella we have to get to Carlisle's office. NOW!" he said frantically.

"O…k…" I stuttered out. I had never seen him so nervous in my life. Apparently I was too slow for him, so he picked me up and ran down the hall to Carlisle's office. He stopped in front of a door and walked in.

"What happened, Carlisle?!" Edward asked frantically.

"Someone stole the bodies." Was all he said.

What bodies?! Who in their right mind would steal a body?! And why is it plural bod_ies_?! Holy crap this wasn't good.

"Carlisle, what bodies?" I asked him calmly.

"Embry Cult and Jacob Black's bodies." I froze. I couldn't move or talk and was attached to Edward's side. Someone stole Jake and Embry's body?! Ok that's it I am going to kill whoever did this to them. I ran out the door and started for the parking lot.

"BELLA!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" was all I heard.

"Don't try to stop me Edward because you won't." I said lowly. I knew he could hear me even Carlisle could. I felt some wind and I slammed into Edward's chest with Carlisle next to him.

"Where do you think you're going, Bella?" Edward asked me.

"I am going to find out who did this to us. My best friend is in a coma and the other two are dead. Please don't try to stop me I have to find out who did this to us." I yelled and started crying again.

"Bella it is entirely too dangerous for you. Leave it to us to find out who did this. Ok?" Carlisle said in a calm voice. Even in the worst of times, he was always so damn calm and it pissed me off sometimes.

"I will not just sit here and do nothing while those fags are kidnapping no wait body napping my friends. Even though they're dead, I still love them." I was shaking and crying so hard it was unreal. I was pissed off that this was happening to me; I wanted those homos locked up for the rest of their mother fricking lives.

"Bella, you need to calm down. I promise you that we will catch them as soon as we come across their scent again." Edward said soothingly.

"Wait. What do you mean come across their scent _again_." I emphasized the word again. What did that mean? Had they already come across their scent and chose not to go after them?

"Well some of their scent is still in the building we know that direction that they came in and left. So basically we know the direction that they are going in." Carlisle told me.

Wait. They know the scent and the direction that they are going in! So why aren't they going after them?!

"Why aren't you going after them then if you know what direction they are going in?"

"Because we can't. Not yet anyway. But don't worry; I have Alice looking in the future to see what they do. They are actually planning to drop them off somewhere in Italy and then leaving again. So when they drop it off, we will go after them." Edward said.

"Well does Alice know when they are planning to drop the bodies off?" I had to ask.

"She said it should be about a day, apparently they are already in Italy and should be dropping them off any minute."

"Holy hell how did they get there so fast?"

"Bella your right. I don't know how they did it. The bodies were discovered missing a little over an hour ago."

"So they would have to be very fast in order to make it to Italy in an hour."

"Correct again."

"Alright I am going to talk to the rest of the family. Edward? Could you please being Bella home since Charlee left her here?"

"Of course I will. I will be back home this afternoon. But please notify me if anything new happens."

"Will do." With that Carlisle left me and Edward alone in the hallway.

"I need to get you home." He told me.

"Yea, I guess you do." I said smirking. He took my hand and led me to the parking lot.

**So what did you think? Let me know!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Dream**

"You drive very fast." I said frantically as I saw he was almost going 100 MPH.

"Vampires love to drive fast." He said as he took his eyes off the road to look at me.

EDWARD!! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!!!" I yelled at him.

"Ok ok sheesh. My girlfriend isn't Bella Swan her name is Nervous Nelly." He joked as I slapped him in his arm.

"Oh well now its Nervous Nelly the Boyfriend Abuser." He joked again. He was now pissing me off.

"Just shut up and drive." I told him. He still had that smirk on his face that said ha-ha I win.

We were pulling up in my driveway in no time, especially with Edward's reckless driving. I saw that Charlee had already left for work since it was 5:00 in the morning. I was still in shock that I had been out all night and I would be again tonight. Thank God it's only Saturday. Yesterday had been the worst day of my entire life. Nothing would ever make me forget yesterday.

"Come on let's get you to bed." Edward announced.

"K." he led me up the stairs up to my bedroom. "I will leave you alone to get ready for bed." With that he vanished out my window and left me alone for the second day. Well I guess I'll go take a shower. I walked into the bathroom and started the water. I also made sure that the towel that had attacked me the other day was in the garbage can. But what if it comes out to get me again?! Then what?! I am sure as hell not going to eat it. Oh well if it does, Edward will read its mind and save me.

I jumped into the shower before I could lose anymore of my mind and let the water relax me. It gave me a chance to think about what happened. I still don't know why I wasn't crying. I guess I was still in shock that I had lost 2 of best friends. I started to run out of hot water so I turned the water off and unfortunately got out. I quickly got dressed before the towel came after me again.

I walked into my room and saw my wonderful boyfriend sitting on the edge of my bed. I ran over to him and crushed myself into his arms. He chuckled.

"You act like you haven't seen me in years."

"It feels like I haven't." I admitted.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a mother?" I wanted to know if he did have one. I wanted to meet her so she could see who her son is spending so much time."

"Well Bella my biological mother died from the influenza. And well you know my story on how I eventually moved in with Carlisle and Esme."

"Of course I know that. But what happened to Esme?" he froze for a minute. Before he answered.

"She…uh… died a couple centuries ago while in child birth." I gasped. Edward's mother had died giving birth! I should have never brought up that subject.

"Edward I am so sorry. I should have never brought it up I…"

"Bella, no don't be sorry. You were curious and I understand that. I realize that I had never brought her up and that hurts me, but I still love her a lot. It still hurts to know that she is gone. Especially Carlisle. I think he attempted suicide after she died, then he realized that he was still a vampire so he gave up and lived with the pain."

"So you lost both your mothers?"

"Yea basically." He stated calmly

"I'm sorry."

"Hey no blood no foul right?"

"Right?"

"You seem confused. What's wrong?"

"Well you lost your mothers and I don't know how you're coping with it."

"Well you lost your best friends today and I have no idea how you're coping with it."

"I can deal with it because I'm in shock, Edward. I have no idea why this happened and it still hasn't hit me yet that it did happen and that they are never coming back."

"Bella? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"How would you feel if I kissed you?" holy shit did he just ask me if he could kiss me?! Let's see… can he kiss me? Hmm let me think… HELL YES!!!!

"What?" i couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Bella, if you don't want to it's ok…"

"No it's not that. I'm just shocked that's all." I truly was at that point. How could someone so beautiful ask me if they could kiss me?! I wanted to badly; I just had never kissed a guy before. I didn't know what to do.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Say no if you want me to stop." He started leaning towards me. I froze on my bed. I didn't know what to do. A fricken vampire is about to kiss me!! Holy hell what do I do. Do I lean or just stay put? I decided to stay just to be on the safe side. He was inches from my face. My hands started to hurt from gripping on to my comforter so tightly. His face was an inch from mine so I moved in to meet his lips. The kiss was so calm and sweet. I wrapped my arms around him and ran my hands through his hair. He was very careful not to hurt me though. That would really suck though just getting all into it then you hear a loud CRACK. What a way to ruin a moment. Yea that would go over real well with my father.

_Dad: how did this happen?_

_Edward: Well you see sir, I am a vampire. And I am in love with your daughter so I decided to kiss her. When I did, I lost my balance and landed on top of her breaking all her bones in the process._

Yea I think not. My dad would die. But, his lips were so cold against mine. They were very soft, and calm. He didn't want to go over the edge with me and risk hurting or killing me. I still had my arms around him, when he moved his arms from wither side of me and put them on my waist. He was starting to go over the edge and I wasn't going to say a thing.

"Bella?" he said

"Hmm?"

"We need to stop." In one fluid motion he was sitting on my bed with me in his lap. Damn why did he have to stop.

"That was… just…wow" was all he could get out. Before he started planting light kisses on my neck.

"Y-yes i-it w-w-was." I stuttered out. He really was the most amazing boyfriend I had ever had. Vampire or not. He was holding me close to his chest when he stopped, picked me up and laid me on the bed.

"Your dad will be unlocking the door in a minute. I will be back as soon as he is asleep. I love you." He told me. Tears were starting to well up in my eyes. He loved me. Just as I love him. My life officially rocks except for the fact that my friends dead bodies were taking from me just over 2 hours ago.

"Ok and I love you more."

"There is no way that you love me more. See you in a few." With that, I saw a flash and he was out my window. Already I felt empty. Like a huge hole inside me is missing. I got bored so I started counting down form thirty waiting for Charlee to open the door.29…28…27…26…25…24…23…22…21…20… (**Ok I am not going to go all the way so let's just skip around? Ok here we go 30, 29, 28 skip a few 3, 2, 1.**

Sure enough after I said one, I heard the door open.

"BELLA?!" my dad yelled.

"YES?!" I yelled back.

"OK JUST MAKING SURE YOU WERE HOME!!" he yelled.

"OK!! WELL I AM GOING TO SLEEP SEE YOU TOMORROW!!!" I said.

"K. NIGHT!!!"

"NIGHT!!" please lord no more yelling or I won't be able to talk tomorrow.

I lay down and went straight to sleep thinking of Edward.

_**Dream: I got this idea from an actual experience that happened to my mommy.**_

_I was in white room by myself. Where am I was all I could think about._

"_Bella Swan?" a beautiful voice asked me._

"_Uh. Yes? Who's there?" I asked._

"_Oh my you are beautiful."_

"_Um thank you. But if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" _

"_Oh please excuse me. I am so very sorry I didn't even introduce myself."_

"_It's ok. I am just curious. How do you know my name? Where am I? How did I get here?" _

"_I understand that you have many questions for me but I had to meet the girl who is currently dating my son." I was so confused. What did she mean that I was dating her son… holy shit she must be…_

"_I'm Esme." She interrupted me. Oh my God she is Esme Cullen. Edward's second mom and Carlisle's wife that died all those years ago._

"_Oh!! It is such a pleasure to finally meat you or dream with you or whatever. I'm sorry I'm just very confused. How did I get here? Did I die?"_

_She chuckled "Oh no my dear you are nowhere near dead. You are perfectly safe in your room, well at least your body is. But your mind is here with me."_

"_Edward has told me so much about you. I really wanted to meat you. Then he told me that you had died and…"_

"_Yes I know. Edward talks to me every night when he isn't with you."_

"_He misses you."_

"_I know he does. Please tell him that I am so very sorry that I had to leave him. I understand that he doesn't believe that you still live on after you die."_

"_Yes that is correct I guess. He hasn't said anything about it."_

"_Oh dear look at the time. I really need to get going. I'm so sorry to cut this first visit so short but I need to be getting back. It was a pleasure meeting you Bella." She told me._

"_No wait please don't go. I want to get to know you more. Will I ever see you again?"_

"_Hm. I'll tell you what, if you ever want to talk about anything, just go into a separate room and pray. I will try my very best to answer you. And of course I will try to meat you in a dream again." she said._

"_Ok. Esme, it was a pleasure meeting the women that made Edward such a wonderful man."_

"_Why thank you dear. It was more of a pleasure for me to be able to communicate with the family through you. Oh and before I go please tell Edward that there is life after death. He needs to live a happy life, no matter how long he is on the earth. Tell all of the Cullens that I miss them dearly and tell Carlisle that I am still madly in love with him and always will be. In case they don't believe you, please give them these notes. I hope to see you soon. I am so happy that Edward has found such a wonderful woman." With that she was gone. Leaving me with six notes to give to the family._

_End dream_

"ESME!!!" I woke up and screamed.

"Bella?! Bella?! What is it?! Why did you scream my mother's name?!" he whispered loudly to me.

"Edward?" I asked wide awake. There was no way I was going to be able to go back to sleep after that just happened to me.

"Yes? I'm here."

"Esme. Esme, c-camet-to m-me." I stuttered. He is probably thinking that I was crazy. He was going to dump my ass after he hears this.

"What are you talking about?"

"Esme came to me, or I went to her, in my dream. Edward I swear I heard her and she talked to me. She told me to tell you that there is life after death and that she misses you dearly. Please don't think I'm crazy."

"Bella I would never think you're crazy. I just don't understand why she would come to you in a dream." He admitted.

"I don't know either. I am just as confused as you are. But she did give me notes to give to the family." I didn't realize that I actually had notes in my hand until I gave him his.

**The dream was actually something that happened to my mother a long time ago and I thought it would be perfect for this scene! REVIEW!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Letters**

**EPOV (**I thought I would do all the Cullen's POVs when they read the notes)

Esme appeared to Bella in a dream. How can that be? I know for a fact that Bella didn't have those pieces of paper in her hands before she went to bed and now all of the sudden; she has them in her hand. I took one that had my name on it. It was Esme's handwriting. Impossible. I opened the letter and started to read it.

Edward,

My dear son I have missed you so much. I have had the pleasure of meeting Bella this beautiful night. She is a wonderful person Edward, you are very lucky to have found her. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for leaving you, your brothers and sisters so early. I know that you were very upset about that. But you have to remember that I can still see everything you do. I am still here with you, even though you don't see me, I always am and always have been. I understand that you are going through a very tough time in your life and I understand that. But Edward, you have a wonderful girlfriend who is willing to give up her mortality for you. Love her and take care of her. Also, there is life after death, Edward please don't ever doubt that. I am in a wonderful place and I have all of you spots reserved for when yall get here. I miss you all so much and I will never stop wishing that I can be there with yall for eternity. But fate has other plans for me. I will always be there for you whenever you need me. I have given Bella notes foreveryone. Please take her over there no matter what time it is and let her distribute them. I love you. Please take care of yourself and your wonderful girlfriend. With all my love, Esme.

Holy hell this could not be happening to me. My mother had given Bella a note to give to me. Not only that but she gave her one for everyone.I had to get her home right away. The others had to see this.

**BPOV**

Edward was silently reading his letter from Esme. I still couldn't believe that she had come to me. I never believed that loved ones that had passed on could talk to you in your sleep.

"Bella, we have to get to my house now." He said as he scooped me up and jumped out my window.

"o-o-ok" it was kinda too late if I didn't want to go. I held the letters in my hand making sure I didn't lose them as we hauled ass back to his house.

"Hold your breath. We're almost there."

"K." I was lucky to get that letter out with stuttering. I held my breath just as he told me too for the rest of the run. After a few seconds, we arrived at the Cullen mansion. He quickly ran inside and set me down on the couch.

"Everyone please get I here right now." He said as if he were talking to me. Everyone entered the room as soon as the sentence left his lips.

"Yes? What is it son?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella has something to give all of us."

"Edward, are you ok? Your emotions are screwed up. What happened? Bella, you just seem shocked." Jasper stated.

"All I can say is that I have these letters for everyone. They are from a very special person. Edward has already received his." I looked into everyone's confused faces as i was about to call Jasper's name.

"I will give out one letter at a time according to the name on top. The first name says Jasper."

Jasper quickly walked up to me and took the letter. And began to read it.

**JPOV **(it takes common sense to know who's POV this is)

Who could this person be? I had no idea. It was really pissing me off that everyone emotion were all screwed up. Edward was sad, regretful, and love. Bella was confused, shocked, and happiness? What the hell? How could she be happy when we are all in suspense?

""I will give out one letter at a time according to the name on top. The first name says Jasper." Bella stated. Holy hell. I had to go first. What if it was a bomb that went off as soon as I opened the paper. Or some joke. No I doubt it was a joke Edward wouldn't look like this if it was. I walked up to her and took the letter. I opened it and was shocked. This handwriting looked so familiar. I then began to read it:

Jasper,

I have missed you so much just as I have all of you. I am so happy that you have found someone to love. I have been watching you, Edward, Rose, and Alice, your father, and Emmet. I wish that I could be there with you. I know that you take pride in being a Cullen. I am so very proud of you for that. You have done so much for this family. I have written a letter for everyone telling him that I have reserved spots for all of you when you eventually come up here to meet me once again. I love you and always have. I will always be there for you when you need me. I love you my son and always will. With all my love, Esme.

Oh my God. Mom!!1 I don't believe this. This can't be happening to me. I dropped to my knees and started to sob into my hands.

"Jazzy?!" Alice yelled as she ran over to me.

"JAZZY ARE YOU OK?!" Alice asked me

"I-I-It's E-e-e-e-es-m-m-m-e." I stuttered as I continued sobbing into my hands. Everyone then circles me.

"What did you say?" they were all asking at the same time.

"I said its e-e-Esm-me." the entire room got quiet.

**BPOV**

"Yes everyone, as Jazz said, it is Esme who had given me these notes to give to you all. Now please let me give out the rest. Hmm let me see… Alice. Here is yours." I said. She ran over to me, nearly knocking me over in the process, to get her letter. She opened it and started reading it.

**APOV**

** "**Jazzy?!" I yelled. Why on earth would he fall to his knees and start sobbing?! I did not see this coming.

"JAZZY ARE YOU OK?!" I yelled at him. He wouldn't answer me and it was pissing me off.

"I-I-It's E-e-e-e-es-m-m-m-e." he stuttered as he continued sobbing into his hands. We all circled him to hear what he had just said again.

"What did you say?" we all asked at the same time.

"I said its e-e-Esm-me." he whispered. Then entire room got quiet.

Esme? Is that even possible?!

"Yes everyone, as Jazz said, it is Esme who had given me these notes to give to you all. Now please let me give out the rest. Hmm let me see… Alice. Here is yours." Bella said as she pulled me out of my thoughts. I realized that she had called my name and ran over to her to get it. I opened it and started reading.

Alice,

My wonderful daughter. Nothing was the same after you came here to live with us. Our world was dull, but you brought it to life with your happiness. I have been watching you, and you need to know that I'm so sorry for not being there for you. I know it must be hard to live with a bunch of boys and Rose. But now you have Bella to keep you company. Try not to shop her to death. Ok? I know how you are. I loved shopping too, but some people hate it. Bella is one of those people. I love you sweety and always will. Take care of those boys for me. With all my love, Esme

I fell to my knees next to Jazz and started sobbing with him.

**BPOV**

I felt so bad for everyone. Edward took his letter the best he didn't drop down and start sobbing. I can understand why everyone is like that, it's just hard to watch my friends suffer. "Rosalie. It's your turn." I said. She looked up at me with eyes that held nothing but sadness and nervousness.

**RPOV **

"Rosalie. It's your turn." Oh crap those were the words I was afraid of hearing. Was it really true that she gave these letters to Bella? She had died so many years ago, it was hard to believe that one stupid little human could see her, but her family couldn't. I walked over to her and took the letter out of her hand and started reading.

Rosalie,

Oh my dear Rose. You have grown up to be a wonderful person. Dead or alive. I know that you are going through a tough time in your life right now, especially without a mother to help you. I also know that you strongly dislike Bella, but she is a great person to be around. Go and talk to her, and who knows, maybe you could even learn to like her. I am so proud of you for being to be able to put up with Emmet all these years. I am so happy that you have someone to spend the rest of eternity with. Please take care of the family for me. I know you look strong on the outside but on the inside, you are a loving and caring person. Please keep everyone safe for me. I miss you dearly and hope to see you soon. With all my love, Esme

Holy hell!!! Esme came to Bella and gave her these notes to give to us. Oh my God. She is still here with us. That means that Edward was wrong. There is life after death. I went on my knees and held Alice in my arms as her and Jasper continued sobbing.

**BPOV **

Wow 4 notes down and half the family is on the floor sobbing. Why would Esme choose me? Why not them? I'm just a measly human, but that's their mother. Why me? I couldn't figure it out. She said she wanted to meet me, I wasn't thinking that I would have to meet her in a dream. Well I had to give Emmet his note. Then it would be Carlisle.

"Emmet, here's yours." I announced. Emmet ran over to me and got his letter.

**EmPOV**

Holy hell!!! How many more vampires are going to start sobbing?! Rosalie even went on the ground to hold Alice. Jazz was still sobbing. He is going through a tough time I guess. He still feels bad that he couldn't save mom.

"Emmet, here's yours." Bella announced. WOOHOO!!! Mom wanted to talk to me next. BAM!!! I am so amazing, she knew it too. I ran up to her and snatched the letter from her hand and started reading

Emmet,

Oh my crazy, boisterous son. I have missed the way you used to make me laugh all the time. I am so very sorry that I had to leave you. Emmet, I am only saying this out of the goodness of my heart but, you need help son. Please go and talk to Carlisle or even Edward or Jasper. You could even talk to Bella. You have grown up with a wonderful group of kids and I hope it stays that way. I love you no matter what happens. I love it when I get to hear your voice at night when you're talking to me. I am sorry that I never answer back but I do listen son. I have given each and every one of you these letters to show how much I miss and love all of you. Even the ones I havnt met yet. Well I must go and start a letter to Carlisle. I love you and please be careful with Bella. She is very delicate. With all my love, Esme

Man my own mother said I needed help. That hurt mom that really hurt……… and I'm over it. Now I have to go and help Rose, Alice, and Jasper get up. I thought Jazz was a dude not a chick. Well you learn something new every day.

**EPOV (Edward 3) **

If vampires could cry right now I'm sure I would be on the ground too, but I was trying to be strong. But I was failing miserably. Even Carlisle was holding back sobs. Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were on the ground either crying or trying to calm the others down. That's what Emmet and Rose were doing to Jazz and Alice. I felt really bad for Jasper. He was having the toughest time with this. It was his venom that didn't work on Esme. He was made fun of all those years. Other vampires saying very harsh things to him.

_Flashback:_

"_Aw poor baby Jasper, didn't have strong enough venom to save your mother. What a shame. She was a nice woman too." Victoria said._

"_Victoria?"_

"_Yes my dear Edward?"_

"_SHUT UP!!!!!! OR I WILL TEAR YOU APART AND BURN THE PIECES YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" I yelled. I was so pissed that she had to bring it up Esme's death again._

"_But you know it's true. Maybe if he had stronger venom, then she could be here right now. But nope (pop the p) he had to let her die."_

"_Victoria, please don't do this to him. I will do anything to make you stop making him feel like crap." Ok maybe I shouldn't of said I would do anything. _

"_Anything?" she asked._

"_No, not anything. I refuse to do anything with you. But if you want us to leave then we will leave…" _

"_Eddy I want you and your gay, mother killing brother to leave and never come back."_

"_Shut –up Victoria." Jasper yelled._

"_Oh now you finally answer me. Are you finished crying over your dead mother that you KILLED?!" she yelled the last word in his face._

"_YOU KNOW WHAT VICTORIA? GO DIG A HOLE AND STICK YOUR BIG ASS HEAD IN IT AND DIE!!!" I yelled at her. I had never been the violent child of the family, but when it came to this subject, I was ready to kick some ass._

"_LEAVE NOW!!! AND NEVER COME BACK!!!" she shot back._

"_Gladly." With that me and Jasper hauled ass back home to be with our family._

_End flashback_

"Jasper, it's ok. It wasn't your fault she died." Alice was consoling him.

"Y-y-yes i-it w-was I d-d-didn't have s-strong enough v-v-venom." He continued sobbing. Finally, the love of my life broke the silence.

"The last note I have is for Carlisle." Carlisle looked shaken up as he walked up to her and took the note.

**CPOV **

My beloved wife has given Bella these notes to give to each and every one of us. I couldn't believe it was true. Poor Jasper. All these years he has thought that the reason his mother died, was because of him. He was so very wrong about that. I felt guilt rise up in my chest. I couldn't move. I realized that everyone had gone but me and Bella still had one more note lest to give out.

"The last note I have is for Carlisle." She announced. I tried to stay calm about everything that was happening, but I couldn't. My wife had given these notes to her through a dream. At least now I know that after we all die, we will all go live with Esme again. I silently walked up to Bella and took the note from her. I started reading it immediately after I received it.

Carlisle,

You were there for me in sickness and in health. You loved me through good times and bad. You never left me alone or cheated on me. You are the perfect husband any woman could ever have. You were my rock, my light house, if I ever needed comforting, you were always there for me. We were together for 20 short years and were still going strong. I know that Jasper believes that my death is his fault. Please remind him that's it's not. It was fate that I should die at an early age. Our unborn son is here with me. I am holding him close telling him that soon he will get to meet the greatest father that ever lived. I decided to name the little squirt ………. He has your golden eyes, and your beautiful face. With him here I feel like you're here with me. I cannot wait to be united with my family again. Please tell everyone that I am so sorry again for leaving them so early on. Oh how I wish I could hold you in my arms forever and never let go. Tell Jasper, Emmet, and Edward that they are uncles. Even though the baby never survived. Tell Alice, Rosalie and of course Bella that they are aunts. Bella will make a wonderful addition to the Cullen family. I had the pleasure of talking to her for a few short moments. But those moments I will cherish always. But for now my dear, I must leave you to finish living your extended life. I love you and always will. With all my love, Esme

***Tear* that was my favorite note I wrote. I think it was sweet and very passionate. Please send me some reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Please Wake up (BPOV)**

My life is a living hell. First my friends get into a car accident, then 2 die and one gets put into a coma, and still is, then I find out that some homo stole Embry and Jake's bodies. The only good news that I had gotten in a while was when I found out Abby was still alive. Edward eventually brought me back home after I gave out all the letters from Esme. I was still freaked out that it had happened, but whatever. I rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I was going to visit Abby today, maybe I can take her home. But there was no way in hell she was going home by herself. I would make her stay here until the Cullens find the bodies and she is fully mobile again. I entered the bathroom and started the water for the shower. I quickly undressed and jumped into the hot shower. Letting the water relax me. I thought about everything that had happened to me these past few weeks. I hadn't been crying a lot since I lost Embry and Jake, but it was still hard to know that I had lost them forever. I knew that I would have to get out soon to go see Abby. She was going to be so mad that I didn't come and see her when I said I would. I could only hope that she would want to see me. I mean after all, I was going to bust her out of the hospital.

I eventually turned the water off and jumped out. Still looking for that towel to make sure it hadn't come back to try to kill me again. I dried off and walked into my room to pick out my outfit for the day. I grabbed my black converse, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a nice top. (I have no style, so I am using what I usually wear. Sorry about that) I put my converse on and walked out my door. I grabbed a pop tart and walked out the front door. Of course it was raining. I would either have to fly or I would have to run and I was diffidently not running in the rain. But I didn't really have a choice. So I hauled ass down the stairs only managing to miss one and trip a little but I recovered with a tuck and roll.

I unlocked my truck and hopped in and shut it behind me. Holy hell running 15 feet takes a lot outta ya. I sat there for a few seconds just thinking about everything. Life, friends, and family. I started my car and sped off toward the hospital hoping and praying that Lindsay had woken up. I turned on the radio. The song that was playing was so ironic. Bring me to life by Evanesance. I decided to sing along. Hoping that this song would come true for Lindsay's sake and for my sanity. I eventually arrived at the hospital, gathered my stuff, and got out. I felt like that walk from the parking lot to Abby's room would take a lifetime and it did. I arrived in the lobby and spotted Carlisle.

"Carlisle."

"Why hello Bella. What brings you here?"

"Hi Carlisle. I'm actually here to see Abby. Is she doing any better?"

"Yes she has recovered quite a bit. Her rib cage and arms are fully healed. That's one of the werewolves talents I guess you could say. They all heal very fast. But her legs are still completely broken." He explained. God poor Abby she can't even walk and probably won't be able to for a long time. Oh well, that's means that I get more time with her.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course you can Bella. Follow me."

"K." he led me down the familiar hallway to Abby's room. I looked into the window and saw Abby sitting up playing with one of the cords in her wrist. Carlisle opened the door and we walked in.

"Hi Bella." She said just above a whisper.

"Hi. How you holding up?"

"Not so well. I'm depressed." Then she started crying.

"Aw Abby it's ok. I promise. We will find him." she stopped crying and looked up at me. Her eyes told me that she didn't know that the bodies were stolen. Shit.

"What are you talking about? We will find them? What happened?"

"Uh, Abby I really don't know how to tell you this but the day Embry and Jake d-died. Someone broke into the hospital and uh stole the b-bodies." I admitted.

"WHAT?!!" that brought a whole new round of tears. She was having a very bad time in life right now. I felt terrible for her.

"I already signed your chart so whenever you're ready to take her home, Bella, you can."

"Thank you Carlisle. For everything."

"Oh another thing, Bella. May I talk to you in private please?"

"Of course. Abby, I will be right back ok."

"O-o-ok." She was face down in the pillow crying her eyes out like she has been since the day of the wreck. I walked out of the room and met Carlisle outside the door.

"Bella, I have some news for you." He started.

"Carlisle? What's wrong?"

"We know where they dropped of the bodies at."

"Ok that's great. When are we leaving to go get them?"

"Bella you have to stay back. The others already left to go get them. Edward and I stayed back to help you out. And of course Edward wouldn't leave no matter what I told him. He is hell bent on not leaving you, no matter the cost." I started to tear up. He loves me no matter what it costs him to do or give up.

"Thank you Carlisle. I am going to get Abby and we will be leave."

"Of course. Let me help you."

"Thanks." We walked back into the room. Carlisle started to pull out all the wires and tubes that were in her arms and legs. I couldn't imagine being stuck in the same room for a week straight. It killed me to think that she had to. Carlisle carefully lifted her of the bed and walked out the door with me on their heels. We walked out the hospital and through the parking lot. I saw Abby's face scrunch up in what I thought was pain.

"Abby? What's wrong?"

"The smell. No offence to you Carlisle. You just smell really bad." Leave it to Abby to be the honest one. At least Carlisle chuckled a bit.

"I'm sorry. But you don't smell very nice either."

"Behave you guys." I had to break this up before it got really bad. Abby was in no position to be messing with a vampire who still had both his legs.

"Sorry." Abby mumbled.

We found my car, I unlocked it, and Carlisle put Abby in the passenger seat.

"Oh Carlisle? I totally forgot to go check on someone. I know that you two are sworn enemies of each other, but could you try not to kill each other. I am going to see Lindsay. Please behave." I said the last sentence looking straight at Abby.

"Yes mom." She mocked. When I walked around Carlisle, I stopped and flipped her off and mouthed, "Suck it," and she mouth back, "That's what he said." I walked away laughing, while Carlisle just stood there looking confused. I walked back into the hospital and asked if someone could lead me into the emergency care area.

"Hello. I'm Tanya. Do you need help finding something? You look a little lost."

"Uh yes I actually am looking for the emergency care area. My friends was put into a coma last week and I wanted to see her." I said.

"Oh I am so sorry that you have to go through that. Please come this way." She said as she led me down the hall on the other side of the hospital. There were pictures all over the wall of old paintings going all the way down the short hallway. We soon came across a sign that said "Emergency Care."

"Just walk through here. There will be a woman a few doors down, just tell her your friends name and she will tell you were to go."

"Ok. Thank you so much."

"Anytime." She said as she walked back down the hallway. I walked through the doors and heard a lot of people yelling and screaming.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!!"

"I WANT TO GO HOME!!!"

"EGGS!!!"

"HOLY HELL WHERE AM I!!!"

"SON OF A BITCH!! THE DICK NEXT TO ME KEEPS BITING ME!!!"

"HELP!!"

I didn't this was a place for people who were in a coma. More like the insane people. I eventually found the desk Tanya was talking about. "May I help you?" she asked

"Yes I am looking for my friend. She was put into a coma. Do you know where I can find her?"

"What is her name?"

"Lindsay Pellham."

"Ok you are going to have to walk through these doors on my left and her room is the second to the left."

"Thank you."

I walked through the doors and started looking for the door. I saw a room that said "Room 17."

"This must be it." I said to myself. I walked through the wooden door and gasped at what I saw. I didn't think it was possible for there to be so many wires, tubes and cords that could be inside someone. And that someone was one of best friends.

"Lindsay?" I whispered as I walked and sat down on her bed taking one of her tube filled hands. I was choking back tears. I couldn't stand to see her like this. If she ever scraped her knee or tripped with me I would freak out. Now she is basically on her death bed, but still alive.

"Lindsay? Please wake up. I need you here with me. I know that I am probably the most selfish person ever, but I need you hear with me. Please wake up." Nothing. She didn't move or anything. I didn't even get a twitch from her.

"Lindsay? If you're listening, please don't leave me. You better stay on this Earth. Abby and I need you. I came to bust her out today. I was hoping that you would be awake so I could see you. I need to hear you voice again. Lindsay please!" I was balling in tears now. They just kept coming like an endless stream.

"P-p-please d-don't d-do t-t-this t-to m-me!! I need you L-L-Lindsay!! Please wake up!!!"

I couldn't help it. She was dying and I knew it. Nothing could ever wake her up. She will never know that her boyfriend is dead or her other friend. She will never know that Abby made it. All I could hear inside the room was the low beep sound that told me that her heart was still barely beating.

"Lindsay if you leave me, I will not be able to live with myself. I will have to have Abby drive us off a bridge or something. You have to keep you heart beating!!! I know you can do it!!!" the tears were still coming as I was yelling at her to wake up. She wouldn't budge though. I don't think that I will ever see her green eyes again. Or her smile when I make her laugh. Or when she trips and pulls me down with her and I pull Abby down with me until we are on top of each other in a dog pile.

I looked at my watch and saw that I had been in here for thirty minutes.

"Please keep your heart beating. I will be back soon. I Luv ya girl." I said as I kissed her forehead. I quietly walked out the door and back through the doors into the insane section. I hauled ass through there. It creped me out. I started walking again as soon as I went down the hallway Tanya led me down. I told her thank you one last time before I was outside in the parking lot again.

"Bella?! Are you ok?!" Abby said.

"Y-yea i-I'm fine why?"

"Your eyes are all red. What happened?"

"She wouldn't wake up."

"She will when the time is right, Bella. After all, she is a very strong girl, she'll pull through."

"You bet she will. Abby and I aren't giving her a choice." I said sternly.

"I know that you are very worried about you friend, but…" he was interrupted by his cell phone.

"Hello."

Silence

"Oh are you serious?!"

Silence

"No!! It can't be!!!'

Silence

"Ok, Edward and I will be on the way shortly. I appreciate it Alice. And please be careful."

Alice? Why was she calling him?

"Is everything ok?" Abby asked.

"Um we seem to have run into some difficulties with the bodies." Abby started to cry and hole new round of tears. Not again.

"What happened?!" I yelled.

"We know who took them. And Alice saw something that will make Edward very mad."

"Carlisle? What happened to my friends?"

"Alice found them in a place that she never expected them to be in. did Edward ever tell you about the Volturi?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Captured**

The Volturi. I remember them. They were the people that interrupted me and Edward in the meadow. They told me that I had one year to live my human life before I had to either be turned into a vamp or die.

"Yes, I remember them. Why?"

"Well Alice went into the Vulturi's castle in Volterra and she found them chained up in one of the rooms." Of course when he said that Abby started to cry even more.

"She saw in the future that they were coming back to get… you, Bella." He said.

"Me?! What the hell do they want with me?!"

"I don't know for sure, but Edward is not going to be happy about this…"

"Your right. He isn't very happy at all." Edward announced as he came into view. He looked pissed. His eyes were pitch black and his jaw was in a straight line. He was speaking through his teeth.

"Edward, everything is going to be ok. I promise. They won't get to me."

"Bella, when they want something, they always find a way to get it." He said through his teeth.

"Well I won't let them. I really have to get Abby home and get her to start resting. She has had a hell of a week. You can drive us to my house and when I get her settled in, we can talk. Ok?"

"I was going to drive you home anyway. You weren't going to have a choice. From now on I will be watching everything you do. I will never leave your side again."

"Edward, what about when I'm taking a shower?" I didn't not want him to watch me shower. What were they going to do? Come through the drain and get me? Ha I think not.

"I will sit on your bed and wait for you to come out." He is starting to sound a little stalker-ish. But who cares? He was trying to protect me and if sitting on my bed while I shower will make him feel better. Then I'm all for it. He picked me up and put me in the back seat and jumped in the driver seat and took off toward my house. He called Carlisle and said one sentence.

"I am not leaving her. Go without me." he hung up after that.

"Edward, you don't have to do this. Go with him. Help your family find them." I said

"Bella, I am not leaving you again. Not until this problem is solved." He stated.

"I will be fine. I will have Abby with me."

"Oh great. That makes me feel so much better, a paralyzed werewolf."

"EDWARD!!!" I yelled. He was pissing me off. She would get better. I knew she would and Lindsay would some out of her coma. She had to.

"Your right. Abby? I am truly sorry I didn't mean it like that. I am just worried about her that's all."

"I know. It's fine." Thank god she forgave him. I thought she was going to try to fight him. She would lose anyway. I mean he was right, she was paralyzed and he would probably kick her ass because of it. (Sorry Abby I made you very vulnerable, but you are supposed to be) he raced down the street and pulled into my driveway.

"Here we go." He said as he lifted Abby out o the car. He was being a real gentle man. Even though he was carrying his worst enemy into my house. He carefully set her on the couch and released her from his hold. She hissed a little from the pain as he let her go.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yes I'm fine. My legs just hurt that's all."

"I understand." I said as Edward moved to sit on the other couch in the living room. Trying to get away from the smell I presume. I went over and sat on his lap.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked.

"You."

"Oh. Do what?"

"Stay by him like that. You do know that at any moment, he can snap and kill you right?"

"I do know that. I trust him with my life, Abby. I love him and that will never change." I looked at Edward as I said that last sentence. His eyes were swimming with love. I heard Abby making gagging noises in the background. Then I heard her start to cry again. I got up and went over to hug her.

"Shhh its ok. Everything is going to be ok. I promise." I said as I hugged her close to my body.

"n-no i-it's n-not. He's g-g-g-gone." That started a whole new round of tears.

"No he isn't. The Cullens are out looking for them. I promise. Shhh its ok." I said trying to comfort her.

"Edward, can you please help her calm down while I go take a shower?"

"Anything for you, love." He said.

"Abby I will be right back. I am going to take a quick shower. Ok?"

"O-ok." She stuttered.

I walked up the deadly stairs to the bathroom. I started the water and turned around to get a towel from the cabinet. I turned around and was shocked by who I saw.

"Hello Bella. Miss me?" she said with venom that shot chills down my spine.

"Jane." I whispered. She looked exactly the same. Except her eyes were black instead of red. I someone's cold arms wrap around my neck and stuck a piece of cloth in my face.

"EDW…" my voice was cut off as he shoved the piece of cloth in my face. I tried not to breathe; I knew that rag was doused with different chemicals that would be sure to knock me unconscious. Jane ran up to me and punched me in the stomach, making me suck in a breath. That was all I needed to do before everything went black.

**Please let me know what you thought. I'm curious! **

**REVIEW!!! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: My Life or Theirs**

"Wake up sleepy head." A voice that sounded distantly familiar asked me. I was still very groggy. What happened? Where am I? I couldn't even open my eyes.

"Where am I?" I mumbled.

"Why you are finally awake. Oh goody." He said happily. What? Who the hell says oh goody anymore?

"Where am I?" I asked again. I had regained some of my consciousness, but not all of it. Not even close to all.

"Why you are in my castle in Volterra." He stated. Castle? Volterra? Holy hell I was in the Volterra castle!! I wish I could open my eyes to see who I was in the room with.

"Aro?" I asked. I remembered his name from the meadow a few weeks back. I knew that I was kidnapped. Edward would be devastated.

**EPOV (I thought I would let you know what it was like for him after Bella went to take a shower)**

Will she ever shut up?! She has been crying for 15 minutes and still hasn't stopped. I was afraid to hold her. I didn't want to freak her out more than she already was.

"Abby? You need to calm down. My family is out looking for them. I told Alice that if any of them find anything, to let me know immediately." I told her. I felt really bad for her; she had nothing left except for a weird mother, as Bella described, and her friends. She even lost her boyfriend. She was truly going through a deep depression. Hopefully she would pull it together soon.

I heard rustling upstairs. Almost like wrestling. But I didn't smell anything, HOLY SHIT!!!

"BELLA?!!!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs. I ran into the bathroom to find her gone. All I found was a piece of a rag on the rag. I picked it up and smelled it. Holy shit they took Bella!! The love of my life was gone. I whipped out my cell and called Carlisle.

"Carlisle. S-s-she's g-g-gone." I sobbed into the phone.

"Edward, what happened?! Who's gone?!" he asked frantically.

"B-b-b-b-Bella." I continued sobbing. I was trying to hold it back but I couldn't.

"Edward, can you get the scent of who took her?"

"Y-yes. It was Jane." I said a little more calmly. This was not the time to start breaking down. Or else I could become like Abby and never stop.

"Edward, we have to leave now. Or else she might not make it back alive."

"I'm on my way." I said as I ran back down the stairs and hung up.

"Abby, I am leaving to get Bella back. The Volturi took her and I have to go now, or this might not be a happy ending for anyone."

"Edward." She said as she gripped onto my hand.

"Please, bring her back. I can't take another loss. I trust you." She said as tears started to well up in her eyes again.

"I will. I promise." With that I left her behind and started for Volterra.

**BPOV**

Why was I here? Where is Edward? Was Abby ok? Did he even know that I was missing yet? Would he come to look for me? All these questions were running through my head at the same time.

"Bella, I would like you to come with me. I think you will be very happy with what you see." His sickly sweet voice told me.

"I am not going anywhere with you."

"Oh well I am very sorry to hear that. Felix." As soon as he said the last word. A huge man walked into the room, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"HEY LET ME GO YOU DICK!!!!" I yelled.

"Are you always this stubborn?" Aro asked me.

"Yes, now put me down!!" I started to hit his back with all my strength, but that wasn't enough.

"Would you please stop hitting me?" Felix asked me.

"NO!!!" I yelled and started hitting harder. He dropped me on the hard ground and picked me up again. This time I was crushed to his chest and he had his arms around my neck and started walking again.

"Now. Try and hit me. God you smell delicious. Aro would you mind if we just take her right here?" he asked. Great now he was going to kill me. Could my life get any better?

"Now Felix, we will give her that choice later." Huh? What did he mean by that?

We walked into a room that was barely lit. Felix dropped me on the ground again and walked away. I looked up and found that it looked like an auditorium. It had a stage and a lot of seats.

"Are you ready for you little surprise?" Aro asked me.

"What are you talking about?! First, you took me from my home and my boyfriend!! And then you want to give me a fricken surprise?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled into his face.

"I am only trying to help, believe me you are going to want to see what I have planned."

"No I refuse to go through with your little plan." I started to make my way to the door.

"What if I told you it involved your little friends?" I stopped mid-step and looked at him.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said that I have your little friends. I just thought that you would want to see them."

"I don't believe you. They died in a terrible accident. You are lying to me!!!" I yelled at him from across the room. He didn't know that they had died. He had probably kidnapped the wrong person. I don't believe that he had them here. They couldn't be here? Could they? I was starting to doubt myself as he started to move closer to me.

"Stay away from me!!" I yelled again.

"Now Bella, there is no need to be hasty. All I want is to show your friends. Jane and Felix took them from the hospital. When I heard how depressed you and your friend were, I decided that I would bring them back and you can make a decision."

"What kind of decision?" I asked.

"Felix." Oh shit not again. I turned around to run out the door, but instead I ran straight into what felt like a rock. I started to fall backwards, but instead I started backing up until I backed up against Aro's chest. Great now I was cornered.

"I think I'll stay." I said before he tried to kill me.

"Marvelous!!" he yelled. What a freak. Felix picked me up again and sat on a chair with me on his lap. He was holding me in a very uncomfortable way. Maybe if I can get my knee free, I can neuter his ass. But of course, I am not that strong.

"Jane? Could you please bring out the prisoners?" he yelled.

"Of course, master." She yelled back. I saw the curtains moving by the stage, and then I saw what I thought I would never see again. She threw Embry out from behind the curtain, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Embry!!!" I yelled. Trying to get loose out of Felix's grip he had on me. If Edward was here, he would not be alive with the way he was holding me. I eventually got free and ran up to the stage and crushed myself to Embry's chest.

"Embry, i-I missed y-you s-so m-much." I sobbed into his chest.

"Trust me girl, I missed you too. I can't believe you're here. Where's Abby, Bella? Where is she? Is she ok? Did she make it? Does she miss me?" he shot the question one after another not giving me time to answer them.

"Embry, stop for a minute. She made it through the crash. She survived. She just has broken legs now. She misses you so much. Every time I say your name, she started to cry and I can't ever get her to stop. She needs you." As I finished answering my questions. I heard another voice I thought I would never hear again.

"LET ME GO YOU BITCH!!!" with that she threw him out from behind the curtain next to Embry and me.

"BELLA?!" Jake yelled.

"JAKE!!!" I yelled back jumping on him and tackling him to the ground.

"I can't believe your alive!!" I said as he picked us off the ground and started spinning me around in circles.

"JAKE STOP!!!" I yelled as he continued spinning me in the air. He finally stopped and started firing questions like Embry did.

"Where is Lindsay? Did she miss me? Of course she did. I mean who can't miss me right?" Jake said.

"Uh Jake?" this was the part I was afraid of.

"What? What happened?" he asked frantically. He noticed that I had not answered his question. How do you tell a werewolf that the love of his life is still in the hospital in a coma?

"Jake, please don't get mad ok?"

"Bella, you're scaring me. What happened to her?" he asked.

"She made it through the crash, it's just that…" he interrupted me.

"It's just what?!" he asked

"She I-is in a c-c-c-coma." In said as I started to cry again. Embry came up behind me and started wrapped me in his arms again.

"Lindsay is in a coma?" he asked in a whisper.

"Y-y-yes." I said as I continued crying my eyes out. Jake started to tear up also, and then Embry did. Jake came up and hugged me from the front. I was in the middle of too werewolves. The heat was unimaginable. It was so fricken hot in between them. All the heat that was rolling off them was almost suffocating. But I wasn't going to complain. I didn't know if this was a dream or not.

"I-I'm so s-sorry." I stuttered out.

"Bella, it's not your fault. She will pull out of it. I can feel it." Jake said a little calmer than he was before.

"Oh how I love happy endings." Aro said interrupting the reunion.

"Go away, Aro. Thank you for my friends. Now we will just be going."

"Not so fast, sweetie." Felix said. I know he did not just call me sweetie. That's it I am going to fricking to kill him until he is dead.

"What did you just call me?!" I seethed.

"Bella, you didn't really think that I would just give you your friends and let you leave did you? Is so, then you are sadly mistaken." Aro stated. What was he talking about? Then I remembered the decision he said I would have to make.

"Well you have the decision of your life to make. You can either let them die and you go free, or you can give your life and they will go free. Your choice." WHAT!!! HE WAS GIVING ME A LIFE OR DEATH DECISION?! I had to let Embry and Jake go. They needed to be with Abby and Lindsay again. I would die for them. I had made my decision. It was a no brainer. Edward. Aw man what would he do if he found out that I gave my life to set them free? He said that he would be right behind me. I was not going to let him do that. Maybe he wouldn't come? Maybe he still didn't know that I was missing. I strongly doubt it. I had to tell Aro my decision before he got here and made me give up Embry and Jake. Killing me would be the better deal. One life for 2.

"Aro, I have made my decision."

"Oh goody! What would it be?" there he goes with the oh goody again. He must be gay.

"I have decided that, you let them go free." I said slowly and quietly.

"WHAT?! BELLA NO!! I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE FOR US!!" Embry yelled at me.

"Embry I have to. Abby has been having thoughts of suicide since you have been gone. You have to let me go. You will forget about me when you have Abby in your arms again." I said. I knew that he would be mad at me, but sadly I didn't care. I was going to die today, for my friends.

"Are you sure?" Aro asked.

"Yes." I said calmly. Felix grabbed me from behind and picked me up again. He flipped me over his shoulder to wear I was facing him and put his teeth to my neck.

"Are you sure that you are willing to go through this?" he asked again.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Very well. Felix when you're ready." He said.

"With pleasure, master." Felix said as he put teeth on my neck.

"FELIX!!! PUT HER DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Edward!! He was here!! He came for me!!!

"Felix now!!!" Aro said. Felix bit down on my neck and started sucking the blood from me.

"BELLA!!!! NO!!!!!" that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

_Goodbye Edward. I love you._

**This took me a little while to write since I wanted to make it perfect.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Chapter 22: The Vision**

What happened? Where am I? Did Embry and Jake get out alive? I couldn't answer these questions. I was hoping to very soon though. I was so worried about my friends and their wellbeing. Did Lindsay wake up yet? Were Embry and Abby reunite? These questions were getting on my nerves. They were so many of them all coming at me at once.

"Bella? Are you awake? Please don't leave me. I need you. I love you." Edward was sobbing above me. Wait? Edward? He was alive? Holy shit! I was so weak, I could barely move. My whole body was killing me with pain. I felt like I had no blood left in me. Like I was the living dead.

"Bella, please don't leave me. If you leave, I swear I will be right behind you. BELLA! PLEASE WAKE UP!" He was yelling now.

"Edw…" ouch! Just saying that little bit hurt the hell outta me. I knew that I had to let him know that I was ok.

"Edward?" I said just barely a whisper.

"Bella? I'm here, love. Are you ok?" he asked frantically.

"Y-yes. I'm f-fine." I stuttered.

"Oh thank God. I was so afraid I had lost you." He said as he picked me up in his arms and cradled me to his chest.

"I love you." Was the last thing I whispered before I blacked out again.

…

…

…

…

"Is she awake yet?" A familiar asked.

"No, Alice. Not yet." Emmet confirmed.

"How about now?" she asked again.

"Good golly gumdrops, Alice. You will know when she is awake because she will be moving and talking. It's called common sense." Emmet said. Trying to sound smart I guess. If they didn't shut up, I would have to kill them both. Why couldn't I just die? My friend was in a coma, my other friend was paralyzed, and the other 2, well I don't know what happened to them.

"I'm sorry Emmet I just want to talk to her again. By the time I got there, it was too late. Edward already had already taken her back here." She stated.

"Alice, we are all anxious to see her again. But we need to let her have her rest. She has been through a lot." Carlisle said. I started to stir a little to let them know that I was ok. When I moved I felt a cold hand on my hand. It was numbing it, hence the reason I didn't feel it there before. That hand felt very familiar to me. It was Edward's hand.

"HOLY SHIT! SHE TWITCHED!" Alice yelled.

"ALICE! That was in my ear!" Emmet scolded her.

"Oh sorry. I just saw her twitch and I got a little excited." She said.

"A _little _excited Alice?" Edward asked. It was so nice to hear his velvety voice again. I needed to talk to him. Ask him what happened and about my friends.

"Edward?" I asked just barely a whisper.

"Bella? What is it?" he asked frantically.

"I-I need to t-t-talk to y-you." I stuttered out. It sucks that I couldn't even say a full sentence without messing up.

"Of course. Guys can you please give us a moment?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes, come on people move on out!" Emmet yelled at everyone. What a dumbass. Everyone finally left the room leaving me and Edward alone. He placed a chaste kiss on my forehead and started to speak.

"What is it, love?" he asked.

"What happened? Where are my friends? Did they make it out ok? Where am I?"

"Woo hold on. Ok first of all, you were attacked by F-F-Felix…" he couldn't get his name out with shuddering at the memory. "Your friends are fine. In fact they are down stairs. Well Jake and Embry anyway and you are in my room Bella. I brought you here as soon as I killed them." Killed? Who in the hell did he kill?

"Who did you kill?" I asked. I was praying to God that he took care of those assholes that tried to kill me, then again I didn't want him near them.

"I killed a lot of people after Felix b-bit you." He couldn't even say the word with stuttering a little. I felt truly terrible for him. What if I would have died? What would have happened?

"Like who, Edward?" I was hoping that he didn't go around killing anyone who got in his way just to get me home.

"I uh killed Felix, Jane, and Demetri." Holy hell he killed them?

"How did you do that?" I asked. I was truly curious as to how he did all that by himself.

"I had so much anger with what he did to you, that I just attacked them, tore them apart and burned the pieces. The other got away though."

"Edward, you didn't have to kill anyone for me."

"Bella, they could have killed you. I was not going to let them go free for doing that to you. Then they made you choose your life or your friend's lives. I can't imagine what you must have been going through."

"Edward, I'm fine now that you're here." And I was. I was never complete without him here with me. He lightly kissed me, pouring all the passion and love he could into it. I kissed him back with just as much love. He truly did love me for who I was and nothing was going to change that. I tangled my hands in his hair pulling him closer to me. He wrapped his hands around my waist pulling me closer as well. His ice cold skin was freezing against me, but I didn't care I had the love of my life right where I wanted him forever. All too soon he broke the kiss and moved down to my neck and started kissing his way down to my collar bone then back up to my lips. My heart was racing as he did so. He chuckled as he released me from his hold.

"Your heart rate is very high, love." He stated.

"You do that to me." I admitted.

"I know I do." And started kissing me again. I was never going to get enough of this man. I still couldn't believe that he loved me as much as I loved him. I was content for the rest of my life.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: She's Alive!**

"How are you feeling? Your neck I mean." Edward asked against my lips. I had lost track of time the minute his lips connected with mine. He pulled away to look at me and wait for my answer.

"I am feeling fine I guess. I am still a little dizzy from the loss of blood I guess, but other than that I feel great." I stated. He was always worried about me and my health. I didn't know why he was so protective. I mean the worst that could happen was that I would die. Oh. Wait. That would be bad.

"I am happy that you're feeling better. I was so worried about you. I just saw you on the ground looking lifeless. I almost begged to die, then I saw you still breathing so I decided to kill them." He admitted.

"Edward, I will have to leave you one day when I die."

"And I will be right behind you."

"WHAT? NO! I DON'T EVER WANT TO HEAR YOU TALK LIKE THAT!" I yelled.

"Bella, I can't live without you, you know that."

"Of course I do. But I will not let you die because I did."

"Bella…"

"No, I don't wanna hear it. You kill NOT kill yourself because of me. Understand?" I interrupted him. He was about to argue with me and I was not going to argue with him.

"Yes, love I do."

"Thank you." Thank God that went by fast. I didn't want to spend my time doing this.

"So. What do you wanna do today?" he asked casually. As he kissed my forehead again.

"I don't know. But I do not want to face…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Alice" I finished my sentence after being interrupted by her.

"HOW ARE YOU? ARE YOU OK? I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!" she squealed. How can one person have so much energy was beyond me.

"I am fine and yes I am ok Alice thank you for asking. And of course I missed you too. But Alice it has only been a day."

"I know, but as soon as Edward brought you in here he locked the door and told us to go away." She pouted.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I just needed to be alone until she woke up." Edward attempted to defend himself.

"Nice try Edward, but you can't defend yourself against me…*insert a gasp here*" Alice abruptly stopped her sentence and went into a vision.

"Alice? Alice what is it? What do you see?" Jasper asked frantically.

"Lindsay" was all she kept saying over and over again. What was wrong with her? Was she ok? What the hell?

"ALICE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN LINDSAY? WHATS WRONG WITH HER? ALICE!" I started screaming and holding back tears.

"Bella, hold on. Let the vision finish." Jasper said still trying to calm everyone. I felt waves of calm roll on me, but I didn't care. They were working on me. Not while Alice is saying Lindsay's name over and over again. I dropped to my knees and started to cry. I felt Edward drop next to me and pull me into him. He was rubbing his hand up and down my back trying to comfort me. Alice was having a vision of Lindsay dying. I just knew it.

"Bella, we have to get to the hospital now."

"Why? Alice what's wrong? What happened to Lindsay?" I was still crying into Edward. I wish Alice would tell me so I could know whether to haul ass over there to see her wake up or to stay here and cry into Edward for the rest of my life. I wanted to the first one to come true. But with my luck, the second one will.

"Bella, I didn't want to tell you this but I see that I have too."

"Just get it over with Alice."

"Bella, Lindsay is going to wake up in a few minutes and I know that you want everyone there with you to see her. WHAT? SHE WAS GOING TO WAKE UP? HOLY SHIT! MY DREAMS WERE COMING TRUE? HOLY HELL I HAD TO CALL EMBRY AND ABBY AND JAKE TO TELL THEM! WHY AM I STILL SCREAMING IN MY HEAD AND NOT GETTING BUISY?

"I need to call Jake. Edward could you please run me over to my house to get Abby and Embry. Emmet, Alice, and Jasper we will meet you at the hospital. Alice how much time do we have?" I started telling everyone their instructions.

"Bella, we have exactly 10 minutes and your friend will be alive again."

"Great!" I yelled "See yall there." With that, everyone parted to go their ways. Edward picked me up and started running to my house with me cradled to his chest. Within no time we were there. I saw Edward's nose scrunch up. Must be from the smell.

"ABBY! EMBRY! GET OUT HERE!" I yelled while running up the stairs to my front door and busting through. Edward was only a step behind me. I ran into the living room to see Embry hovering over Abby while kissing her.

"Get a room you too." Edward said. Their heads both snapped up and Abby started to blush.

"ABBY…LINDSAY…UP…WAKE…WE GOTTA GO." I couldn't even get my words correct I was so excited.

"Hold up… what?" she said confused. I took a deep breath and started again.

"Lindsay is about to wake up in 10 mother fricking minutes. Well now it would be 6 mother fricking minutes. SO WE GOTTA GO NOW!" I said as calmly as I could.

"HOLY SHIT! EMBRY COME ON PICK ME UP WE GOTTA GO!" She yelled. I took out my phone and dialed Jake's number.

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Rin…_ mid-ring he answered.

"Hello?" a very depressed sounding Jake answered.

"JAKE YOU GOTTA GET TO THE HOSPITAL NOW! LINDSAY IS GOING TO WAKE UP IN 5 MINUTES!" I yelled into the phone.

"HOLY SHIT! OK I'M ON MY WAY! SEE YOU THERE!" he yelled then hung up. Edward picked me up as Embry grabbed Abby and we were out the door with Edward leading the way. We arrived at the hospital in under 2 minutes. We ran into the hospital and Edward set me down and Embry continued holding Abby and we started walking briskly through the hospital with me leading this time. I already knew the way to her room. I ran down the hallway of insanity and through the doors leading to the other part of the hospital. I found her room and quickly opened it and we all piled in. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Carlisle were already here.

"How much longer Alice?" I asked frantically. I was so excited that I was about to get my friend back it was unreal. I was going to hug her and never let go. I missed her that much.

"About 1 minute." She confirmed. I walked up to the bed and sat down. Then I got a great idea.

"Jake, come here." I knew that they would both love me for this.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked confused.

"I want you to stand here. I want you to be the first one she sees when she opens her eyes." I was holding back tears of joy. He was dying to see her and I wasn't going to be the first one to see her. I couldn't do that to him.

"30 seconds Bella." Alice stated.

"Jake thank me for this later. Right now you need to see her." Lindsay started to twitch. HOLY SHIT! SHE TWITCHED!

"Jake look!" I said as I backed away to allow Jake to be the only person she could see.

"5…4…3…2…1" Alice counted down then the entire room got silent. She started to stir. She was groaning and stretching her muscles and finally, she opened her eyes for the first time.

"Jake?" she asked confused. It was so nice to hear her wonderful voice again. I missed hearing it. I threw my face into Edward shoulder and started crying again. He held onto me trying to comfort me.

"L-L-Lindsay. N-no y-you're not d-dead. I'm h-h-here for y-you. I'm a-alive." He said as he started sobbing.

"JAKE!" she yelled as she sat up and pulled him into a very passionate kiss.

"Alright there will be enough time for that later you too." I stopped them after a few seconds.

"BELLA! ABBY! HOLY CRAP HAVE I MISSED YALL!" she thought she missed us. She has no idea how much we missed her.

"LINDSAY!" me and Abby said in unison.

**This was my favorite part writing! i loved the idea of Jake being the first person Lindsay see's when she woke up from the coma. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Awakening**

"I can't believe you're alive." Abby said as if she were in a trance.

"Diddo Abby." I said excitedly.

"Guys, I miss you soooooo much. I can't believe that I'm actually alive!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"I know. I think we are all in shock."

"Well I guess we will give you gals some privacy." Emmet said. Once an ass always an ass. Emmet, Alice, Carlisle, and Jasper left the room. Edward, Embry and Jake stayed of course. They had to protect their property. The property being Abby, Lindsay and I.

"What was it like? Being in a coma?" leave it to Abby to ruin the reunion. I don't think she wanted to revisit those times after just coming out of a fricking coma she has been in for weeks. But we loved her anyway.

"Well… it was…different than your average nap." Well no shit. The only difference is that you have a great chance at dying and people can kill you and you would never wake up.

"Well I know that, but like what is it like? Can you hear anything? Can you feel anything?"

"Well Abby, you can't feel or hear a God damn thing. It sucks balls."

"Whose balls?" Abby asked.

"ABBY! You are an ass." I said. We all burst into laughter at that point. This was great. The first time Lindsay laughs and she is laughing because they are talking about balls. Could my life get anymore weirder. With Abby around, yes it can.

"Lindsay, do you know when you can go home?"

"Bella, you were in here when I woke up, if you don't know then I sure as hell don't." hmm smart girl. She was right too. Damn it sucks to be wrong. Oh well it happens to the best of us.

"Bella, I hate to break up the party but we need to get going. Charlee is going to worry." She was right. Again.

"Lindsay, I will talk to Carlisle tonight and see when I can take you home. K?"

"K. Luv ya."

"Luv ya too."

"Come here hot stuff." Embry said as he picked Abby up. She squealed from what he did being totally unexpected.

"See you tomorrow Lindsay." She said as we made our way back through the hall of insanity.

"GO SCREW YOURSELF!" someone yelled.

"I ALREADY DID!" someone else yelled in response.

"EGGS!" that poor guy was still yelling eggs? Holy crap that man needed to get another food stuck in his head. I was thinking about yelling WAFFLES but then I knew that I would be placed here with the other psychopaths. We finally made our way out and into the parking lot. Edward started running with Embry on his heels. We made it back to my house in no time.

"Did Jake stay back with Lindsay?" I asked. I just realized that I was missing a friend.

"Yes he did, love."

"How did they escape, Edward?" Abby asked. I was also curious as to how they did. I was on the ground getting the life sucked outta me when they did.

"Well, I was in here with you when they t-took you, Bella." He started. I remembered that. I was about to take a shower when I saw Jane and Felix waiting for me.

"After that I ran out the house, I was heading straight for Volterra. I followed the scent that had a mix with you, Bella. I arrived 30 minutes later. I knew that they didn't only have you in there, I smelled the werewolves also. I can't describe how scared I was, I could hear what he was thinking. I wanted to tear him to shreds and that's exactly what I did. I walked in and saw that he had his teeth to your neck. He was thinking about what he wanted to do to you instead of biting you. So I lunged. He reacted by biting you. I was able to pick up Embry and toss him out the window so he could come here. I killed Jane and Felix after that. Once they were gone I was able to let Jake out the door. I picked up you and I followed Jacob all the way here. And well you know the rest." He finished his story while trying to hold back sobs.

"Bella, if something would have happened to you. I don't know what I would have done." He then grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. Abby started making gagging sounds again. Embry shut her up by crashing his lips to hers.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww!" Me and Edward said in unison. We were such kids and we loved it. Edward decided to join the party and crashed his lips to mine also. He pulled me closer as I started running my hands through his hair and gripping on to it. He set me down on the couch so he was barely on top of me. Embry did the same to Abby. Except he was hovering over her. I was trying desperately to deepen the kiss, until I heard the front door open.

"What the…" Oh shit. Charlee.

**I have to give my laptop in for some repairs so this might be the last update for a LONG time **

**I will try and update as soon as I can I promise!**

**REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Charlee**

"Bella, what the hell is going on…Embry?" he said calmly. He said Embry's name in wonder. Like how the hell… I thought you were dead… I could only imagine what was going through his head. I watched his face go from pale to red to blue and then normal color again. My only conclusion was that he was pissed.

"Hello chief Swan. And might I say what a gorgeous day we are having." We have a new ass in the house.

"Embry… how did you? What did you?" he couldn't even get out a full sentence. "I saw you in the car…smooshed and dead and bleeding…and…holy crap. I need a nap. Oh wait you aren't getting away that easily young lady!" he was yelling now.

"Bella, who is this? Why is he here? And why was he all over you? Do I need to arrest him for attempted rape?" he yelled. Holy hell he thought Edward was trying to rape me! I need to stop this now.

"NO DAD STOP! Edward was not trying to rape me. Edward Cullen is my boyfriend."

"WHAT?" oops that pissed him off. I didn't want him to know that I had a boyfriend.

"Yes dad, I have a boyfriend. You can hate me but nothing and I mean absolutely nothing will ever make me stay away from him." his face turned purple. I wasn't going to let him run my life forever, he couldn't do that to me. If he really loved me then he would let me have my way.

"Bella, I don't want to control you. I just don't like the idea of you having a boyfriend."

"I know. No dad does." I was shocked that he completely skipped the fact that Embry was alive. He must be really obsessed with me not having a boyfriend.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?" I had to get off this subject and it was time he talked to Embry.

"What?" he said rudely.

"Did you know Embry is alive." His face went from purple to normal color as he turned he saw him. The weird thing was that he had already seen and talked to him. I guess when he saw me with Edward he totally forgot that the once dead is now living. Which I don't know how he managed not to remember that but whatever.

"Chief Swan, so wonderful to see you again. How have you been?" Embry asked, trying to skip over the conversation that was soon to come.

"Embry, how did you come back?" Charlee asked in a daze. This was the part that we didn't rehearse. He had no idea what to say.

"Well actually sir, Embry and Jake were both pronounced dead, as I'm sure you knew. But after a while the doctors were able to bring them back after working on them for a few minutes" Edward lied smoothly. He was really good at lying. I guess their kind had to be in order to keep the secret.

"Edward, I want you to leave my house this instant and never come back. Do you understand?" Charlee said. He was being too unfair about this. I was not going to let him tell Edward what to do.

"Dad no! That's not fair! You can't tell him what to do!" I yelled at him.

"Isabella, I am your father and you better not give me any crap about this!" he yelled back. Edward stood up about to walk out the door. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"NO! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK! I AM SO SICK OF YOU RUNNING MY LIFE! I CANT HANDLE IT ANYMORE!" Edward held on to me tighter.

"ISABELLA! I AM YOUR FATHER WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT AND WHAT I SAY GOES! NOW I WANT THIS SON OF A BITCH OUT MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT! AND YOU BETTER GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW!" he said yelling at Edward.

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled as loud as I possibly could. I felt Edward stiffen next to me as I said that. I diffidently hit him below the belt on that one and I didn't care. He can't boss around someone who could kill him with the flick of their wrist. I grabbed Edward's hand and ran up the stairs to my room. Leaving a very pissed and stunned Abby and Embry behind.

"Abby could you please tell me what is going on here?" Charlee asked.

"Shit." I heard her hiss before I made it to the stairs.

I managed to make it up the stairs only tripping once. Luckily I had Edward there to catch me so I wouldn't fall.

"Bella, what exactly was running through your head when you said that you hated him?" Edward asked me angrily.

"Edward, I am not going to let him boss you around when you are WAY older than him."

"I just don't know why you would do something like that for me."

"I love you with everything that I have and everything that I am. You are my whole world. I can't live without you Edward. My dad told you to never come back here. I know that you won't follow those rules, but still. It felt wrong."

"As I love you, Bella. But telling your father that you hate him, don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"Nope." I said popping the p.

"Bella, why must you always be so stubborn?" he gave me a drop dead gorgeous smile that I would die for.

"I…uh…Edward please stop that so I can think straight." He chuckled and pulled me into another hug. I was content for I don't know how long.

_BANG_

"What was that?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Bella, stay here. I smell blood." He said frantically as he ran out of my room and headed down stairs.

"BELLA!" Abby yelled while sobbing. I hauled ass out of my room and fell half way down the stairs landing with a minor thud. When I picked myself up off the ground I couldn't believe what I saw. Charlee had pulled out his gun and started shooting at Edward. Missing him all four times he shot.

"DAD ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FRICKING MIND!" I yelled as I ran over to Edward.

"BELLA, GET DOWN!" he yelled as he threw me into the other room.

"EDWARD GET ABBY!" the words didn't even leave my mouth and Abby was airborne coming straight towards me.

"Shit." I mumbled as she landed hard on my lap.

"Abby, holy hell you are burning up. Get off."

"Uh yea I have a little problem… I AM PARALYZED!"

"Oh ha oops I forgot." I said as I pushed her off.

"Abby, I need you to tell me what happened." I said as I started to cry.

"Embry and I were sitting on the couch shocked after you and Edward left. Your dad kept asking me questions and asked if Embry or Edward were trying to take advantage of me because I am paralyzed. He wouldn't even let me tell him no before he slammed Embry to the ground and put the cuffs on him." she started to cry hard. So she was speaking through her tears. "I started yelling at him and eventually I threw myself forward and landed on Charlee's back. Charlee fell on his back crushing me to the ground. I had no choice but to let go. Embry got mad that he did that to me and threw a punch at him. Then, as if Charlee wasn't mad enough, went to get his gun and started shooting. He missed Embry. Finally, you and Edward came down and now we are here." She finished her story in a rush as more tears started to fall down her face.

"Abby, are you ok?" I asked frantically. I was so worried about her. If he crushed her legs even more then they were. I will have Edward kill him. Whether he is my father or not.

"Y-yes I-I'm f-f-fine. " she sobbed.

"Abby, Embry is going to be fine. And so is Edward." I said through my own tears. I felt terrible for her, she just got Embry back and she was worried that she was going to lose him again.

"CHARLEE GET OFF HIM!" I heard Edward yell.

"BELLA, ITS EMBRY! HELP HIM!" Abby yelled at me. I ran into the living room to see Charlee on top of Embry beating the living crap out of him. He still had the gun in his hand and he had it pointed to his head.

"EMBRY!" I yelled.

"BELLA NO! GET BACK IN THERE!" Edward yelled as he pulled Charlee off of Embry. Charlee pulled out his gun and pointed it at Embry.

"NO EDWARD! I'M HERE TO HELP HIM!" I yelled. Charlee looked at me with eyes that I have never seen before on anyone. Much less my own father. His eyes held nothing but hate, anger, disgust, and death. He had scratches all over his face and body. His clothes were torn and blood stained. I looked at Edward. His eyes were black from all the blood around. He was struggling to keep control. He was begging me with his eyes to get back in the kitchen where it was safe. When I looked at Embry, I saw nothing but blood all over his face and clothes. His eyes were also begging me to keep Abby and myself safe. His eyes held love, hurt, sadness, and shock. I felt like I had to do something.

"CHARLEE!" Edward yelled. Charlee had flipped out of Edward's arms and had him pinned to the ground. I knew Edward wasn't using any of his strength. He didn't want to hurt him and I respected that, but come on he had him pinned. Now would be a great time to do something.

"DAD NO!" I yelled as he pointed the gun to Edward's temple. I ran and jumped on his back struggling to get the gun from him. I was able to grab the gun that was still in his hand and get it away from Edward's temple. I heard him cocking the gun and then he pulled the trigger. The last thing I heard was the tearing of human flesh and a strangled yell before everything went black.

**EPOV (from the start of the fight)**

"Edward, I want you to leave my house this instant and never come back. Do you understand?" Charlee said. I could understand where he was coming. If I walked into the house and saw my daughter kissing a guy that I didn't know. I would be a little pissed too.

"Dad no! That's not fair! You can't tell him what to do!" Bella yelled at him.

"Isabella, I am your father and you better not give me any crap about this!" he yelled back. I stood up about to walk out the door when Bella stood up and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"NO! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK! I AM SO SICK OF YOU RUNNING MY LIFE! I CANT HANDLE IT ANYMORE!" I held on to her tighter. I hated that she was doing this for me. But it proved to me that she loved me more than anything.

"ISABELLA! I AM YOUR FATHER WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT AND WHAT I SAY GOES! NOW I WANT THIS SON OF A BITCH OUT MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT! AND YOU BETTER GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW!" he said yelling at me.

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled as loud as I possibly could. I stiffened next to her as the words sliced through him. She diffidently hit him below the belt on that one but apparently, she didn't seem fazed by it. She grabbed my hand and ran up the stairs to her room. Leaving a very pissed Charlee and a stunned Abby and Embry behind.

"Abby could you please tell me what is going on here?" Charlee asked.

"Shit." I heard her hiss before we made it to the stairs.

She managed to make it up the stairs only tripping once. At least I was there to catch her so she wouldn't fall.

"Bella, what exactly was running through your head when you said that you hated him?" I asked her angrily.

"Edward, I am not going to let him boss you around when you are WAY older than him."

"I just don't know why you would do something like that for me."

"I love you with everything that I have and everything that I am. You are my whole world. I can't live without you Edward. My dad told you to never come back here. I know that you won't follow those rules, but still. It felt wrong."

"As I love you, Bella. But telling your father that you hate him, don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"Nope." She said popping the p.

"Bella, why must you always be so stubborn?" I gave her my drop dead gorgeous smile that any girl would die for.

"I…uh…Edward please stop that so I can think straight." I chuckled and pulled her into another hug. She was content for I don't know how long.

_BANG_

"What was that?" she asked me. Oh shit. I knew that smell from anywhere. It was blood.

"I don't know. Bella, stay here. I smell blood." I said frantically as I ran out of her room and headed down stairs.

"BELLA!" Abby yelled while sobbing. As soon as I got to the bottom of the staircase, I saw Abby on the ground and Charlee had pulled out his gun and started shooting at me. He missed me all four times he shot.

"DAD ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FRICKING MIND!" Bella yelled as she came over to me.

"BELLA, GET DOWN!" I yelled as I threw her into the other room. I couldn't let her be out here when her father was on a rampage. I didn't want her in the same house, but the chance of getting her out of the house was slim to none.

"EDWARD GET ABBY!" the words didn't even leave her mouth as I sent Abby flying over to where she was.

"Abby, are you ok?" Bella asked frantically. I knew she was so worried about her. I was worried about them both. But at the moment I was trying to dodge the bullets coming at me left and right.

"Y-yes I-I'm f-f-fine. " Abby sobbed.

"Abby, Embry is going to be fine. And so is Edward." Bella said through her tears. I felt terrible for her. She was paralyzed and the love of her life was out here fighting a crazed lunatic.

"CHARLEE GET OFF HIM!" I yelled. Charlee just decided to jump on top of Embry and start punching the crap out of him. And put the gun to his head.

"BELLA, ITS EMBRY! HELP HIM!" Abby yelled at Bella. She ran into the living room only to see Charlee on top of Embry beating the living crap out of him.

"EMBRY!" she yelled.

"BELLA NO! GET BACK IN THERE!" I yelled as I pulled Charlee off of Embry. Charlee pulled out his gun and pointed it at Embry again. Man this douche just wasn't going to let up was he?

"NO EDWARD! I'M HERE TO HELP HIM!" Bella said. I saw that she looked at me after she looked at Charlee for a few seconds. I was struggling to keep control. I didn't want to hurt anyone in this room but if it came down to that. I would do what would have to be done. I saw her then look at Embry and her expression went from sadness and sacredness. To determination. Oh crap don't do anything stupid Bella! I kept yelling in my head even though I knew she couldn't hear me.

"CHARLEE!" I yelled as he made an unexpected flip in my arms. He pinned me to the ground and of course I let him. I was not using any of my strength against him. I didn't want to hurt him.

"DAD NO!" Bella yelled as he pointed the gun to my temple. She ran and jumped on his back struggling to get the gun from his hands. She was able to grab the gun that was still in his hand and get it away from my head. I still couldn't move. I knew that I needed to get out from underneath this homicide before he did something we were both going to regret. I heard him cocking the gun and then he pulled the trigger.

"BELLA! NO!" I yelled as she fell to the ground and started bleeding out of her stomach. Charlee shot his only child and the love of my life. I flipped us both over with the turn of my waist I was now on top. I broke his neck and bit the living hell out of him. I drained him of everything he had ever done from his body. He was laying lifeless beneath me. I got off Charlee's body and ran over to Bella. Who was very close to death. I held her gently in my arms as I rushed over to Carlisle. If anyone could help it would be him. I was praying to Esme, that if by some miracle, that she could spare her life. She would. I can't lose her. Not after I had just found her, I have been waiting my whole life for her. I was scared shitless. I didn't know what I could do for her.

"Please Esme, please just let her live. Don't take her from me." I kept repeating that to her until we arrived at my house.

"CARLISLE!" I yelled when I was hearing distance of them.

"What? What is it Edward?" he said.

"Bella." Was all I got out before I got there and started sobbing.

"Edward? What happened to her?" Carlisle asked as calmly as he could.

"She… Charlee… gun…fighting…" I could even understand what I was saying.

"Uh son, I am going to need you to explain more thoroughly please."

I finally finished explaining what happened to him and the whole family didn't say a word. They just stood there in shock. Alice was looking at Bella's lifeless body in my arms. I set her down carefully and started to sob over her.

"Carlisle I-I n-need y-you t-to h-help m-m-me. P-p-please." I said as I started to sob even harder. I could take this. It was too dangerous for vampires to be in the same room as a human who just got… I couldn't even think of the word. I didn't want to.

"Of course I will help you, Edward. Please bring her in here." He said as he led me to my bedroom. I set her down carefully and moved aside to take her cold hand in mine.

"Edward, she has lost a lot of blood. I will try my very hardest though. I know how much you love her."

"Thank you. For everything." I told him.

"Anytime, son." He said as he started working on the love of my life. I looked at her face and saw that her hair was very messy and matted with sweat and blood. Her clothes were bloodstained and her face was tear streaked. She was also very pale but still beautiful. I don't know what I would do without this girl. She changed me into a better person.

"And here is the bullet." Carlisle said as he pulled a huge bullet out from Bella's stomach. God if I could kill Charlee again, I would. The room was silent except for the sound of Carlisle sewing up Bella's stomach and the faint sound of her heart.

"Well Edward, it looks like she got very lucky. She will pull through, but not by much. The bullet barely missed her organs. If the bullet would have hit one of them, she would have died instantly. She will make a full recovery though. So you don't need to worry about anything.

"Thank you." I told him. "And thank you Esme." I whispered.

"What did you say?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh I uh said thank you Esme. I have been asking her to keep her alive for me. I talk to her a lot." I admitted.

"Oh…well…ummmm…" with that he was out the door, leaving me and Bella alone.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Friends stick together**

"Bella? Please wake up. It's been 3 hours. I know that you need to rest, but I can't wait forever." I woke up to the wonderful sound of Edward's voice. I decided to keep my eyes shut to see what else he would say, but then again I didn't want to freak him out too much. I stirred a little to let him know that I will wake up soon.

"Bella? Oh thank God. I was so worried that I had lost you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily. You're stuck with me forever." I mumbled. Knowing damn good and well he could hear me.

"Can't wait." He said as he lightly kissed my forehead. My stomach was killing me. I knew that my own father had shot me. On accident I'm hoping. I didn't think he hated me that much.

"Edward? Where is Charlee?" I mumbled again. I felt his hand stiffen while holding mine. What had he done to make him nervous or afraid? What happened to the man who tried to kill my boyfriend or as he called him "a rapist"? My dad was so far away from the truth it was unbelievable.

"Edward?" I tried again. "What what happened to Charlee?"

"Bella, please don't get mad at me. I had to kill him. After you blacked out he wouldn't let up. He was still going crazy. He won't ever hurt you again. No one will." He promised me. He killed my father? Wow. My life does suck. I was never close to my father, but the thought of him dying was…well I don't really know how to describe it.

"Edward, I'm sorry."

"Huh? For what, love? You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did. I didn't go back in the room like you told me too. I just acted without thinking and that almost cost me my life. I have been making you nervous a lot lately and I hate doing that to you. I just…"

"Bella, no. I love you with everything that I am. You do worry me a lot with gravity and fate hating you and all. But to me, it's worth it. I will protect you no matter what. I know that I havnt been much of a protector lately, but that only because Charlee made a decision that I read too late. He thought it too fast. It was like I'M GOING TO SHOOT! POW! Then he shot. I just wasn't fast enough and for that I am sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You tried your best. But Edward I am going against fate. I should be dead. If it wasn't for Carlisle and you running me over here then I would be on this earth."

"But if I wouldn't have met you then I would have been kissing you, if I wouldn't have been kissing you, Charlee would have walked in the house and said, 'Oh hey Bells. How was your day?' but he didn't do that now did he?" he was really confusing me but I got the majority of what he said.

"I guess you're right." I said agreeing with him. "But that doesn't mean that it's your fault." I said.

"I know. It was actually a little bit of everyone's fault I guess." He said trying to lighten the mood. There wasn't as much tension in the room as there was before. For that, I was thankful.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Could you help me up? I want to go down stairs and see everyone."

"Hold on one second. Let me go see of Carlisle will agree." With that he darted out the room and darted right back in.

"He said that's fine." He said as he was helping me sit up. The pain in my stomach twisted. It hurt like a mother fricker. But I wasn't going to say anything to alarm Edward. I had to bend forward even more to get off the bed. I hissed at the amount of pain coursing through my body.

"Bella?" Edward asked frantically.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I was telling him more than I was telling myself. I didn't want him to be any more worried than he already was. My stomach was twisted in pain. I felt the spot where the bullet hit me. Right in the middle of my stomach. I'm not going to lie, it hurt like a mother. But I had to be strong for Abby and Embry. For Edward. He picked me up and walked out of his room and into the impossibly long hallway. I have never really seen what it looks like up here since both times I was here I was passed out. Ironic I know. Now I was finally getting to look at the mysterious hallway that led to Edward's room. There were a lot of doors that led to different rooms. We passed a door that was very colorful. Alice's room. Another room was very romantic looking and had _Emmet only. Enter at your own risk._ Painted on the door. I'm guessing that that's Emmet's room. But it's just a guess. The last room was painted with pale colors and had a very nice painting next to the door of two beautiful people. It was Carlisle and his wife, Esme. I still remembered when she came to me. I wonder if she ever would again. I surely hoped so.

We finally made it down the stairs and into the living room.

"BELLA!" I was greeted with a very high pitched voice. Alice's voice.

"Hi Alice." I said.

"BELLIRINA!" Emmet said in a very obnoxious girly voice. Trying to sound like Alice, but sadly failed.

"Hi." I said.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked me.

"I'm feeling fine. My stomach just hurts."

"I know. I am so sorry that you had to go that." He soothed me.

"Edward, what happened to Abby and Embry?" I asked. I was very curious as to what happened to my friend he sent flying toward me and the other "rapist."

"Well, Embry was beaten up pretty bad and eventually passed out from exhaustion. But he should wake up soon. And Abby well she was attempting to crawl over to Embry. I don't know how that turned out though." He said.

"I have to go see her. She needs me Edward."

"Bella, I'm sorry but I can't let you go over there right now. She is going to be very mad and I can't take that chance."

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CANT GO SEE HER? EDWARD, SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND! I CANT EVEN GO AND SEE LINDSAY ANYMORE BECAUSE OF THE STUPID ACCIDENT!" I felt calming waves come over me. I felt a little better but I didn't want too. I shot Jasper a glance that made him cringe back and stop the waves. I wanted to feel my own feelings. I wanted to be mad.

"Bella, please don't do this. I don't want you getting hurt." He defended himself.

"No Edward. Don't give me that crap! You just can't stand that my best friends are werewolves!" I yelled.

"Bella…"

"NO! I AM NOT DOING THIS! I'M GOING HOME!" I interrupted him. I couldn't stay here. I had to go see them, at least to make sure they were ok. I made a mad dash for the door, opened it out and ran out. I thought I was doing great until I ran into what felt like a rock. I felt two stone cold arms reach out and stopped the wobbling I was doing. I looked up and saw Emmet.

"Oh no you don't sister."

"Emmet, please." I begged as I started to cry.

"Oh come on Bells. Don't cry. Please don't cry. I hate tears."

"Then let me go and see my friends just to make sure they are ok." I heard him sigh. Then he looked down at me.

"Bella, if you don't come straight back. I will hunt you down. Understand?" he said seriously. I have never seen him act s serious. I bet he was only trying to put the fear of God in me. It worked.

"I promise Emmy bear." I said as I kissed him on the cheek and started walking away.

"If Edward eats me, it's on you!" he yelled.

"K!" I yelled back. He was such a douche sometimes. But you have to love him anyway. There was this hormone in your body that made you love him. I finally made on the little road that led to my house. I had this feeling that someone was watching me. I didn't know who, but I could feel eyes on me. They were burning into my back. I quickly turned around and saw Edward was walking briskly after me. He wasn't running but he was pretty close to a sprint. I started to speed up my walking. I was not going to let him drag me back to his house not when I was so close to mine. I could see my little white house in the distance. It was small, but I could still see it. I turned around and saw that he was still following me. Except he was walking very fast. I started walking as fast as my legs could carry me. I turned around and saw that no one was following me. When I turned back around I slammed into yet another rock. This time it was Edward. He steadied me and pulled me in for a passionate kiss in the middle of the street. He poured all the love and passion he could into it. As I did. His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer. I heard a growl erupt from his chest. Holy shit did he just growl? Because I was kissing him! Holy shit! I didn't know I had this much effect on a vampire.

He started to deepen the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull myself closer to him. The only problem was that I was almost in a sprint before he caught up with me so I was out of breath. I was panting for air. I needed some desperately. Edward pulled away and started kissing my neck. He went down to my collar bone and back up again. He repeated the sequence for a little while before coming up and meeting my lips again. I don't know how long we stayed like that. Edward was, of course, the one to pull away.

"The things you do to me, Bella." He said in a husky very sexy voice.

"I'm sorry." I said bluntly.

"Don't be." He said as he picked me up and started running the short distance to my house. We arrived in under 30 seconds.

He gently put me down outside the front door and I ran inside. The door was still unlocked. I couldn't believe what I saw.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I have been working on another story and I haven't had time to update. I hope yall enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 27: I'll walk**

"Abby?" I asked. She was gripping onto the kitchen for dear life trying to stand up.

"Bella! Oh it's so nice to see you again. Now if you could be a doll and help me stand up I would gladly appreciate it." She said.

"Abby, you can't stand up. Carlisle said that you won't be able to stand up until your legs heal. They are still broken you know."

"Bella, have you forgotten that I am a werewolf. Werewolves are supposed to morph into a fricking animal, not stay locked up in a house with my boyfriend in the other room passed out."

"I know that you want to walk again. I know that you can't wait to either, but you need to listen to what he says. He knows what's best for you."

"Bella, I think I know what's best for my own body."

"Ok. Well then if you know what's best for you, then let me go make some popcorn and I will watch you attempt to stand up and walk." I said as I walked passed her and grabbed a bag of popcorn. She grabbed my arm making me yelp with surprise.

"ABBY! ARE YOU NUTS?" I exclaimed as she was making her way up my arm. Edward walked over and peeled her off me.

"How dare you touch me you bloodsucking leech!" she yelled.

"Abby! Stop! You can't just go an start walking on your own again. You are going to need help and what Carlisle says goes. I am not helping you walk again!"

"Bella, please. It's all I wanna do. I just wanna walk again. I want to be able to walk places. Not crawl. I want to be able to walk over to my boyfriend when he passes out, not grab the floor and slide my way over there. I'm a werewolf, not a penguin." She stated. She had a point, but I just didn't want her to get even more hurt than she already was.

"Abby, please don't do this to me. If you were really my friend, you wouldn't do this to me. Don't put me in this predicament." Edward was leaning on the counter ready to snatch her if she tried to stand up again.

"Please." She begged as she gave me the most tempting puppy dog face ever. She jutted her bottom lip out a little bit. Her eyed were glassy making her look like she was about to cry. How could I ever resist this face? Ugh I will hate myself for this later.

"Abby?"

"Yes?" she asked a little hopeful.

"I hate you." I said as I bent down and started to help her get up. Edward grabbed one arm and I grabbed the other. We hoisted her up off the ground. She let out a low hiss from the pain her legs were giving her. My stomach was hurting me so badly that I used the other hand an hooked it on the counter to keep myself from collapsing. We eventually got her into a standing position. With me and Edward still holding her of course.

"B-Bella? H-h-how was t-that?"She asked. She was so out of breath from having to use most of her energy to life herself from the ground. Of course Edward did most of the work, no matter how much he hated werewolves, he knew how much I cared about her. He didn't want her getting hurt for my sake.

"Abby, you did great." I said as I stood up. A little out of breath myself.

"Ok now Abby, I want you to try to let go of my arm. But whatever you do. DO NOT let go of Edward. Got it?"

"Ok I won't." She agreed. She slowly and carefully let go of my arm only to fall back Edward's arms.

"Shit!" she yelled.

"Abby, it's ok. That was only your first try." He said trying to sooth her. My boyfriend was soothing his worst enemy. I loved him more and more every day.

"I guess you're right." She said. Edward set her back up straight again. She started again. She grabbed my hand as soon as she was up straight.

"Ok now remember. Slowly." I reminded her.

"I know." She said. She sounded scared. She really wanted this more than anything. She very slowly started to let go of my hand. Eventually, she let me go all the way. The look on her face was priceless. Her eyes lit up with hope.

"Don't get too excited yet, Abby." I said.

"Oh right." She said quickly. And went back to her previous expression. Her eyes were sequenced with determination. I knew she could do this. We just had to practice with her a lot.

"Ok, now I want you to carefully start to let go of Edward's hand. Ok?"

"I will be right here to catch you if you fall." He quickly said.

"O-ok." She stuttered out. She started to let go of his hand. Very slowly and carefully, just like she had done for me. She let go of his hand completely. Edward put his hand behind her back to support her.

"I-I'm fine." She said.

"Just making sure." He said.

"I know." I was so happy that they were actually being supportive of each other without tearing each other's throats out.

"Ok. Now try to take the first step. Remember right foot, left foot. Or vice versa." I reminded her.

"I know." She said again. She put one foot in front of the other and repeated the sequence. She had taken 5 steps before she fell. Edward stayed behind her the entire time and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thank you, Edward. For everything." She said nicely. Wow. If they kept this up they might become friends. But Abby being the hard ass that she is will ruin it. I hoped to God she wouldn't though. If they became friends that would make my life a hell of a lot easier. If they didn't become friends, I would kill em.

"Ok, I think that's enough for today. You look worn out." I said.

"Yea I am." She said. Her eyes were droopy. She looked like she was going to crash and burn any second now. Edward picked her up and walked into the living room and set her down on the couch. He picked up Embry and set him on there as well.

"Thank you." Abby said tiredly.

"Anytime. Now get some rest." Edward said. At that point, my heart exploded with love for him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: The Call (Abby has learned how to walk again. I didn't feel like explaining it again. Abby can walk perfectly fine again! And Embry woke up from being passed out!)**

"Bella, it's been awhile and I need to go hunting." Oh Crap! He was right! It had been awhile since he had been hunting. I felt terrible for him. I had been keeping him from doing the number one thing vampires love the most.

"Edward, oh God I'm so sorry. You need to go hunting this minute." I scolded him.

"I know. Do you mind?" he asked.

"Of course not. Go. Have fun" I said. Do vampires have fun while hunting?

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too." I said as he dashed out the door. A whole appeared in my chest as my other half took off to go hunting. I wished he would come back badly and he wasn't even gone a minute…ok now he has been. Ugh my life revolved around him.

"BELLA?" a familiar voice called.

"UH…IN THE KITCHEN!" I yelled back. The voice sounded very familiar. I knew who it was as. Emmet. If he was here I knew that I was in for a great time.

"Heyy Bellerina. Whats cracka-lacking?" what a douche.

"Uh nothing much?" I said. I wasn't exactly sure as to why he was here. Or what he wanted.

"Bella, I came here to ask you to do something very important for Me." he sounded serious. Whenever Emmet sounds serious, you know that something fricking hilarious is about to happen.

"Ok Emmet, what do you need my help with?" I asked just as serious. I was going to play along with this game. It sounded fun.

"Ok, I need to get back at Eddy boy. He did something mean to me a few centuries ago and I told him I would get him back when he least expects it and since he can't read your mind. You're the perfect candidate." He stated. I wonder what the hell I could possibly do for him. What did he want me to do to Edward? I was kinda afraid to find out.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to basically pretend like you were attacked by me." WHAT? HE WANTED ME TO PRETEND THAT I GOT ATTACKED? AGAIN? NOT IN THIS LIFE TIME!

"Emmet, I can't do that. Edward almost died when he saw me get attacked the first time. I can't put him through that again."

"!" he got down on his knees and begged me. What a retard.

"Emmet, I said no. And that's final." I said sternly. I wasn't going to do that to Edward. Even if it was a joke.

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Ring_

Ugh the fricken phone was ringing. I walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello. Is this Bella?" the voice on the other line answered.

"Yes ma'am. May I ask who's speaking?" I asked politely.

"Oh of course. Please excuse my manners. My name is Kate Sotolongo." Oh I remember her she is the women down the street with the 5 kids.

"Oh heyy. What can I do for ya?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you could come and watch my kids for a couple of hours tonight. I know it's on such short notice and if you can't I understand."

"No of course I would love to come and watch your kids. Is it alright if I can bring my friend there also?" there was no way I was going to watch 5 kids by myself. I know that they are very well behaved, but still.

"Of course dear. Thank you so much. Sorry again for the short notice."

"It's perfectly fine Mrs. Sotolongo."

"Please dear, call me Kate. Mrs. Sotolongo just makes me feel old." I chuckled at that. She was like 41.

"Ok Kate. See you tonight. Oh what time do you need us there?"

"I would like you there from about 4 till 10. Is that ok?"

"Of course see you in…" I looked at the clock, "1 hour."

"Ok dear. Bye-bye."

"Bye." I said as I hung up. I could only hope that Abby could use the extra cash and help me with these kids. There was no way in hell that I would be able to handle them all. Especially for 6 hours.

"HEYY ABBY!" I yelled.

"YES?" she yelled as she ran into the kitchen.

"Do you think you could help me babysit from 4 till 10?"

"Uh yea my schedule is clear. I would love to help. Who needs us to babysit?"

"Mrs. Kate Sotolongo a few houses down."

"Oh ok. Yea her kids are so sweet and polite. Even though there are like 50 of them."

"Try 5 Abby."

"Yea 5 that's the number. I so knew that."

"…sure you did… well we need to leave in about 30 minutes." I noticed that Emmet was still on his knees.

"Emmet can you please get up. I will not help you. I have to leave in a little while to go babysit. So could you please go home?"

"Please." He asked again while trying to give me the puppy dog face. Abby did it the best. Emmet didn't even come close. He looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Emmet that face only works with Abby. And no I will not help you. Goodbye." I said as I pushed him out the door.

"What was that all about?" Abby asked.

"Emmet wanted my help to get back at Edward from some prank he pulled on Emmet a couple of centuries ago."

"Nice." She said.

"You ready to go?" I asked Abby.

"Bella. I was born ready."

"Yea…sure you were…" I grabbed my keys and my phone and walked out the door. we jumped in my old Chevy and headed down the street to make some easy cash.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: What were we thinking?**

I pulled up to Mrs. Kate's house and got out of my truck. We continued to walk up the long driveway to the front door. She had a nice one story house. It had two big windows on either side of the front door in the front of the house. The side of the house looked like a fort. (**Guess whose house I'm describing? Yep you guessed it…mine) **the house wasn't very wide, it was very long though. We eventually made it up the little porch and knocked on the door.

"I got it, mother!" one of the little one's yelled.

"Thank you, sweety!" Kate yelled back. We heard the sound of the door being unlocked and what we saw made me and Abby both gasp in surprise. There was a little person at the door. With curly blond hair. She wore a dark blue sundress with little sequins on it. She wore little high heels with it. Alice would be proud.

"Hello little one. And what is your name?" I asked sweetly.

"My name is Annabel." She said just as sweetly. Aww she was adorable.

"Oh excuse my manners, please come in." she said as she ushered us into the house. The living room was a huge open space with the kitchen attached. They had a huge flat screen that took up an entire wall. It was obvious they were rich.

"Mom, the babysitters are here!" Annabel yelled.

"Ok, just a minute!" Kate yelled back again.

"Where are your siblings, Annabel?" Abby asked. I could tell that she was great with kids. She would make a great mother someday.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Please hold on let me go and get them." She said as she ran off into the other room.

"Brothers, sisters. Please come quick. The babysitters are here!" she yelled down the hallway.

"Coming!" they all yelled in unison. Eventually we saw 4 more little kids run into the room. Kate had 2 girls and 3 boys.

"Hello, I am Bella and this is one of my best friends Abby. What are your names?" I asked.

"Well as I'm sure you already know. I'm Annabel"

"I'm Quil."

"I'm Emily." The other little girl said. She was wearing a light blue sundress that went down to her knees. She wore little high heels also. I noticed that she had some scratches on her face. I would have to ask her about that later.

"I'm Jared."

"Sam." The last boy said.

All the boys wore nice dress up shirts and some slacks. They also wore some dress shoes. They all looked like they were ready to go to the prom. All in all they were all very polite and well dressed. This was going to be easier than we thought.

"Alright kids. I'm off to dinner with your father. He is going to meet me there but he told me to give you all kisses for him." she said as she lightly kissed each one of them on the forehead.

"Goodbye children. Behave like the little angels I know you are." She said as she walked out the door.

"Goodbye mother!" they all yelled in unison. As soon as she closed the door, I swear she turned off the good switch on the kids and turned on the bad one. I looked at them and saw that their halos had disappeared and turned into little devil horns. I swear I saw them.

"Alright kids, what do you want to do? We have 6 hours together." I stated.

"Ok well first of all, yall are not going to boss us around like bitches. K? Second of all, me and my brothers and sister will be doing whatever we please. Got it?" she said in a very snobby voice.

"Um excuse me?" I said shocked that Annabel just talked to us like that.

"You heard me." she said. How old was this chick again? 6?

"Ok first of all, none of you have permission to talk to us like that. We are double your ages. Your mother left us in charge. Not yall." I said strictly.

"Let's play a game." Sam said.

"Great idea, Sam." Abby said.

"Can you guess what's in my closet?" he asked her.

"Um the Jonas Brothers?" she asked. Emily started to cry. Crap. I hated tears.

"Whats wrong, Emily? I asked.

"I love the Jonas Brothers. They aren't gay." She said as she cried her eyes out. I was afraid to go over to hug her. I was scared that she was going to eat me.

"Well, honey I hate to break it to you, but they are."

"!" she wailed. Holy crap. Is this child ever going to run out of breath?

"Put a sock in it you pussy." Annabel said. I wonder if she knew that pussy had a double meaning.

"I'm not a pussy you are. You cock sucker." Ok I guess they did. I can't believe Emily just said that. She went from wailing to yelling at her sister. Oh I could just see this now. It was going to be a long night.

"That was a good one, Abby." Sam said as he was trying to stop his laughing. Kate had some perverted children.

"Jared, your being awfully quiet." I noted. He was just standing there looking off into the distance.

"I see dead people." He said just barely a whisper. What a creep.

"Ok well then why don't you go into another room with the dead people ok?"

"K." he said as he walked away. I was now in a room with Annabel, Sam, a pissed Emily and Abby.

"OK, I NEED EVERYONE TO SHUT UP!" I yelled over the crying and the screaming. All eyes were on me.

"Thank you. Abby, can I please talk to you for a minute?" I said frantically.

"I would be delighted." She said as we ran into the nearest room. This happened to be a bathroom.

"What are we going to do?" I asked frantically.

"I don't know. I thought this would be easy. But boy was I wrong."

"I know I thought it was going to be easy too. I don't know what we're going to do. I'm kinda scared too. Annabel scares the crap outta me."

"Yes me too. But we need to think of something fast before…"

_(The sound of breaking glass)_

"What was that?" I yelled as we ran out of the bathroom. I gasped as I saw Annabel hanging on the chandelier.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET DOWN NOW!" I yelled at her as she started swinging on it.

"MAKE ME LESBIAN!" she yelled. Where did she get that I was a lesbian from? Oh crap. I was talking to Abby in a fricking bathroom. Shit. This was not going to be good. She was never going to let this down. I felt someone jump on my back and grab my neck. Whoever this little bitch was. IT WAS CHOKING ME!

"What the…"

"Gotcha! Your it!" Sam yelled. What a weird child. So far we have a child that sees dead people, one who is a JoBro lover, and Sam. This was a fucked up family.

"Get off!" I yelled as I threw him off my back. He landed on his ass with a loud smack against the tile floor. HA! Suck that bitch!

"BELLA! HELP!" Abby yelled. I turned around to see that Annabel had launched herself of the chandelier and onto her back. Sam was holding onto her leg as Emily was grabbing the other. I ran over to her and peeled the kids off her legs but was unable to peel Annabel off.

"Abby, I can't get her." I said as I struggled to pull her off my best friend.

"CALL EDWARD!" she yelled. EDWARD AND EMBRY! THAT'S IT!

I ran to get my phone from the kitchen table and found it was missing. What the hell? Who took it? I looked up and saw Emily holding my phone over a fish bowl. If that little bitch dropped my phone, I would kill her.

"Emily, sweety. Can I please have my phone? I am going to call my friend and he is going to come over and…uh… have fun with us." I said as nicely as I could.

"Is he hot?" she asked.

"Yes, he is." I said. I wasn't going to lie to her. And maybe just maybe she would give me my phone.

"Hmmmmmmm." She said as she started to swing my phone. She closed her eyes to think and I took that as my q to attack. I grabbed her and took my phone. I tossed her to the couch and called Edward.

"Hello?" he answered on the first ring. I loved hearing his velvety voice. That's all I needed to hear at this point.

"Edward… i… kids…bad…babysitting…"

"Bella, woah hold on. What?" he asked. I started slower this time.

"Me and Abby are babysitting. The kids are… oh god Edward I have to go Sam just punched Abby in the face. PLEASE HURRY AND BRING EMBRY! Hey get of her!" I yelled as I hung up my phone. I could only hope that Edward and Embry would be here soon. I couldn't believe that amount of power these had in them. I thought for sure they would be out. I pulled Abby into another room and locked both doors. As soon as the doors were locked we heard banging on both of them.

I sat on the middle of the bed with Abby. I grabbed her as she grabbed me. We sat there hugging each other for dear life afraid that if one let go, the other would get eaten.

I looked around the room and saw that whoever stayed in here was definitely Jonas Brother obsessed. I soon realized that we were in Emily's room. Oh crap. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and heard the doorbell. There was still banging on the two doors. I heard that no one made a run for the door. I quickly called Edward and let him know to come in through the window.

"Hello? Bella? Where are you? Where here."

"Edward, me and Abby are currently locked in a room. Come around to the back window. I will open it for yall. But please hurry. I will explain everything once you get in here." I said as I hung up.

A few seconds later I heard a silent tap on the glass. I reluctantly let go of Abby and went to open the window. I pulled the curtain back only to have my breath taken away from me as my glorious boyfriend stood there with a frantic look in his eyes. I very quickly opened it, let them in, and closed the window locking it at the same time.

"Bella? Abby? Are you ok? You look traumatized." Edward asked.

"Edward you have no idea what we have been through."

"Abby, what happened to you?" Embry asked.

"Oh thanks Embry for asking. I'm doing fine." I said very sarcastically.

"Oh sorry Bells."

"Yea, yea. Whatever." I said. I was pissed that he didn't even care that I was right next to her and he didn't even notice me. At least Edward had the common sense to ask about us both instead of just me.

"Ok let me start again. WHAT HAPPENED?" Edward asked madly.

"Edward, what didn't happen?" I yelled. "We locked ourselves in this room because of the World War 4 going on out there! To hell with world war 3! It was so bad out there they skipped that one!" I yelled.

"What do you mean? Not to be rude, love. But you look terrible."

"Gee thanks Edward. That's what every girl loves to hear." I heard Embry and Abby chuckle. I turned and gave Embry a death glare as I did Abby.

"Boy Abby, you got nerve. You look just as bad as I do." That shut her up.

"Sorry. Your right." She said. I could tell that she was scared of the monsters out there. It was like the world was coming to an end and no one could stop it.

"Ok, this morning I got a call from Kate asking me and Abby if we could come and babysit her kids from 4 till 10 of course I said yes. These kids are known as the best kids on the block. Holy hell do people have their kids crossed. They are nothing but little demons from the fiery pits of Satan's anus!" I said getting louder as I did until I was shouting over the loud banging. "They have been nothing but little bitches ever since we got here. I have one child that sees dead people, one that is Jonas Brother obsessed, hence the room, one that thinks she can boss everyone around, and one that is just plain weird and another one that ran into another room to hide!"

"Wow. It sounds like you guys have been through a lot. And it's only been a little over an hour."

"Shut up Embry!" me and Abby said at the same time.

"K." he was just like Emmet. An ass. Edward walked over and sat on the bed and pulled me into his arms.

"Bella, why don't you just leave the kids to me?" he asked. It was a good idea. He was a vampire and could handle anything. Even with the vampire strength, I don't think he could handle these kids. I mean Abby couldn't even handle them. And that's saying something. She could beat up Embry in a second. I've seen her do it. And I must say, it was the funniest thing I had ever seen.

"Edward, I don't want you to do that. You will get hurt."

"Love; have you forgotten what I am?"

"Of course not. That's the problem. Abby couldn't even handle them. If she can't then no one can."

"Well I am so glad to see that you have so much faith in Me." he said sadly

"I'm sorry. But it's true."

"Damn straight it is!" Abby yelled.

"Really Abby? Do you have to have such a big ego?" I asked.

"Well how else am I able to walk again?" she asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Bella, what if I bring Embry with me?" he asked. If he had Embry with him, then he could at least run away safely while Embry fought for his life. But I couldn't do that to Abby.

"Ok, screw this. I am tired of sitting in this room with a bunch of fags on the walls. I am going out." He said as he walked to the door and opened. The banging had stopped a few minutes ago. But started again as soon as he closed the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" what sounded like a little girl scream which actually happened to be Embry sounded through the room. We couldn't help but feel bad for the poor bastard. He was the one who opened the door. Abby just sat there shaking her head. She was probably ashamed of her boyfriend at that point. I thought he was a werewolf, not a girl. Well you learn something new every day.

"RAPIST! SOMEONE HELP!" he screamed like a girl again. The entire room burst into laughter. Embry came crashing through the door slamming it behind him and locking it again. When he turned around I was shocked by what they had done to him.

His shirt was torn all over. His jeans were sagging showing the lovely hearts of his tidy whities. (I don't know how to spell that sorry.) His hair looked a lot like Edward's not instead of the slick back look. It was pointing everywhere. I couldn't help but laugh at the way he looked. When I looked at Abby, she was gripping onto Edward for support from the laughter. Edward was doing the same to her. It was hilarious to watch Embry's face go from red to purple from watching Edward laughing and holding onto Abby. I felt kinda bad for him though. It must suck to watch the one you love holding onto the enemy.

Abby and Edward finally regulated their breathing as I did. Embry had returned to his natural shade of tan. His clothes were still all ripped. As the room got quiet, I noticed that I didn't hear anything coming from the hall. Could they be waiting to ambush us? They aren't that smart. Are they? My entire form started to shake as I realized that they are smart enough. With just the right weapons, they could kill us all! Well maybe not Edward and Embry but still! Our lives were in danger just being in this house.

"Bella, are you ok?" the love of my life asked me.

"Hmm? Oh yea I think I'm fine. I just…the kids are so evil… I don't understand." I stuttered and I continued to shake.

"I know you're afraid. We are too. These kids should be very well behaved not little demons from Satan's anus." Embry said quoting me from earlier.

"Ok, well I need to get out of here. These posters are creeping me out." Abby said. They were really creepy. Just watching a bunch of eyes watching you. Especially when it was the Jonas Brothers eyes. That was some creepy shit right there.

"Well, I don't hear anyone in the hallway so we should be safe." Edward said. Accenting the word should. Meaning I have no idea if we will or not. Abby and I stood up and immediately grabbed onto each other again.

"Abby, whatever happens. I want you to know that you are one of my best friends. Oh wait! That reminds me! We have to call Lindsay in case we don't make it out alive!"

"OMG YOUR RIGHT!" Abby yelled. Agreeing with me. I took out my phone and dialed hers. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" a very groggy Lindsay said. Oops. She must have been sleeping. Oh well.

"Lindsay? It's me and Abby. We just wanted to tell you how good of a friend you were to us. Thank you for being my other best friend." I said.

"Yea, we love ya girl. Goodbye. Oh and another thing." She said right before I hung up. "Take care." She finished.

"Yea, sure. Well are you going to die or something because you sound like your saying goodbye." She said. Man she was right on the money.

"Yes, we are Lindsay. Just please be careful with your life. Next time you might not come out of that coma." Abby said. Leave it to her to bring back that memory.

"Oh ok well have fun." Lindsay said as she hung up. Huh. It must've been the sleep talking. She was never able to wake up once she's asleep. And you would think that after being in a fricking coma al this time that she wouldn't want to sleep anymore. Well think again. She was a sleep addict. Just as I was addicted to Edward and Abby to Embry.

"WAIT!" Embry yelled just as we were about to open the door.

"WHAT?" we all yelled in unison.

"I think Bella and Abby should make a plan in case we don't get out alive." Embry said talking to Edward.

"Umm, Embry? I don't know about you but I'm planning on making out alive." Edward said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, fine then. Abby and Bella, who will make the plan?" he asked

"Who is luckier?" Edward asked.

"Well, Abby did survive that car wreck." Embry said. "And I didn't…or did I… ugh this is so confusing!" Embry said in an exasperated tone.

"True dat!" Abby yelled. Friends. Can't live with em. Can't live without em.

"Ok, Whats the plan?" I asked.

"Umm…well…I haven't really gotten that far yet." Abby said in a dazed tone. Nice. Now she had no idea how we were going to make it out alive. What a nerd. She was going to be the death of us all.

"Well that's not very good." Edward said.

"No shit Sherlock." Abby said. Woo she could be mean when she wanted to be.

"Well then let's just wing it." I said.

"K." they all said in unison. Edward grabbed onto me as Embry grabbed Abby. Edward unlocked the door and went out first. We weren't in the hallway before we heard an ear piercing scream.

"What the hell was that?" Embry yelled.

"SHHHHHHHHH! Keep it down!" I said in a loud whisper.

"OK!" he said in a loud whisper. Trying to mocking me. We silently walked down the long hallway and took a peek around the corner. What we saw made us all gasp. Annabel had a rather large knife in her hands, Sam had a steak knife, and Emily was just standing there holding a tazer. A TAZER? The knives weren't bothering me…it was the tazer that brought on the chills. A huge smile appeared on Abby' face as Embry started to shake. I felt Edward stiffen next to me as he took in the scenery. They were waiting for us. Knowing that we didn't have any weapons to protect ourselves. But… we did have a vampire and two werewolves on my side. HA! SUCK THAT KID! But I don't think they would want to ruin their secret. Damn. Now I was screwed. I had two kids with knives and one with a fricken tazer.

I looked at Edward's face and saw only shock in his eyes.

"Edward? What…are…we…going…to…do?" I stuttered. I had to hold back the tears in my eyes as I realized that these kids actually wanted to kill us.

"It's a shame that we have to kill the hot one." Annabel said in a evil tone.

"Why thank you." Embry said flipping his messed up hair back. He was so full of himself.

"Not you!" she seethed. "You." She said pointing to Edward. Oh no she didn't. I darted out from under Edward's hold. And the fight began


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: World War 4**

I cannot believe that little bitch said that my Edward was hot. I was going to kill her no matter what it took. I shot off like a bullet towards her. Right before I was able to punch her square in the face, she kneed me in the stomach. Hard. I fell to the ground landing with a thud. She had knocked the wind out of me. I didn't think an 8 year could do that to a 17 year old. But she did.

"Bella!" Abby yelled.

"Man down! Man down! I repeat man down!" Embry yelled like a mad man.

"We heard you the first time you ass!" Abby yelled back. I felt two strong arms slowly wrap around me and pick me up of the ground. He didn't want to make any sudden movements. Nor did he want to piss of the little ones. He carried me back to where Abby and Embry were standing and set me down back behind the wall. I needed time to catch my breath.

Why are you doing this?" Edward seethed. He was truly pissed that Annabel had almost made me pass out.

"Yea! Why?" Embry repeated.

"Embry?"

"Yes dear?"

"SHUT UP!" Abby yelled. I couldn't help but chuckle at that. I cringed back in pain as my stomach started to twist in pain.

"We did this because we hate being babysat. Our mother doesn't love us. She got pregnant on accident." Annabel protested. I looked around the corner and saw her eyes were fierce.

"We have to pretend to be good little angles just to try and make her love us. She still doesn't. The only time we get to show our real colors, is when we get babysat. It's fun for us. Unfortunately not for the babysitter." She continued.

"But why us? Why are you holding knives and a tazer?" Abby asked in a daze. I looked up at her and noticed that she had fear in her eyes. It would suck if she were to become paralyzed again.

"Like I said. It's our version of fun." She said in a tone that sent chills up my spine. I continued breathing in and out over and over again until I eventually stood up and grabbed onto Edward. He in return wrapped his arms protectively around me.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Embry asked. I could tell he was shaking. And very slowly he was moving behind Abby until he was directly behind her and she was in the front protecting him. Their relationship was truly messed up. I thought the man was supposed to protect the woman. Huh. Guess not when you're a werewolf. My vampire took good care of me though. And I would have to take care of these kids the hard way.

"Well if you want us dead. Then come and get us." I said as we all split into groups and started separating into different rooms. We started playing a deadly game of hide and seek. Literally. I darted into a room and jumped into a dark closet. I couldn't see a thing except the little crack I left to see who was entering the room.

"Come out come out wherever you are." Sam taunted. Great I was going to have to take care of him. But he had a knife. I sat down silently and slid into the darkest corner I could find. I wrapped myself in clothes and blankets that were on the ground and prayed he would poke his knife in here.

**EPOV **

"Like I said. It's our version of fun." Annabel taunted. I felt Bella come and stand next to me and grabbed onto my arm. I wrapped my arms protectively around her.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Embry asked. I noticed that, very slowly, he was moving behind Abb. Wimp. He was supposed to be protecting her not the other way around.

"Well if you want us dead. Then come and get us." I heard Bella say as we all split into groups and started separating into different rooms. I noticed that Bella ran into another room. I attempted to follow her but was knocked over by Embry and dragged into another room and thrown into a bathroom. Shit. I was now separated from the love of my life. Thank god I was a mind reader so I could keep track of who entered the room.

_Maybe they are in here? _I heard Sam think. Crap he was the one with the knife. I knew that I had to get to her quickly. Or else…well the outcome won't be good.

"Come out come out wherever you are." I heard Sam say. I was wondering what was going through Bella's head at the moment. But more importantly I was wondering if she was safe.

**EPOV (Embry)**

"Like I said. It's our version of fun." Annabel taunted. This little bitch was a bad ass. And she had a knife! Holy shit! We were all gonna die! Well I knew I wasn't. Maybe I can throw that bloodsucker to her. Shit! He would read my mind and figure it out. I heard Edward chuckle next to me. Showoff. He continued laughing.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" I asked. I was starting to back up behind Abby. I knew that I was being a bad boyfriend at this point, but if we were all gonna die. Why not?

"Well if you want us dead. Then come and get us." I heard Bella say as she, Edward and Abby took off down the hallway and darted into rooms. I jetted outta there and pulled Edward into a room and tripped his ass. Ha suck it!

"Bitch." I heard Edward say. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Come out where ever you are." I heard Sam say. He was walking into the room that we just left a few minutes. I had no idea where Abby was or if she was safe for that matter. Maybe she was with Bells. Those two are attached to the hip.

"Got that right." Edward whispered to me. I still had no idea why Edward and I were hiding in a fricking closet. Boy doesn't that sound wrong.

"Pervert. We aren't gay you ass. We have girlfriends." Edward said as he started to laugh quietly. Wait! I am a werewolf and he is a vampire. So why are we hiding in closets? I thought we were supposed to be strong.

"We are hiding in closets because we don't want to give the kids any clue that we aren't human." Edward said reading my mind. True. But still it makes me feel weak. The only human here were the little demons and Bella.

"We are doing this for Bella." He said again. He was really getting on my nerves. I heard the door open to reveal a very pissed looking Annabel. Oh crap we had to handle the leader. This should be interesting.

**APOV (Abby)**

"Like I said. It's our version of fun." Annabel taunted. Ugh I want to kill this little demon soooo bad. She is really pissing me off. Maybe I can morph into a wolf and eat her. Well then whole point of acting scared is trying to protect our secrets. Ugh. Stupid secrets. If it wasn't for those, they would all be dead right now. I kept glancing at Emily, she had the tazer. I love tazers. I want that tazer with a living passion. I WILL get that tazer. No matter what it takes.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Embry asked. I could not believe he was inching behind me little by little. Did he really think that I can't feel him doing that to me? Man he really was stupid. I thought he was trying to protect me. Boy was I wrong. I knew that no matter what. I had to protect Bella. She was still a human.

"Well if you want us dead. Then come and get us." I heard Bella say. She took off down the hall and I followed right behind Edward. I looked back and saw Embry had a chocked expression on his face then he got smart and started running again. It's about time. I thought he was just going to stand there and make me go back and get his ass. I darted into the room at the end of the hall. They had pictures of women in bikini's everywhere. Must be Sam's room. I thought he was like 8! What 8 year old has pictures of half naked women on their walls? Apparently this one.

_Thud. _What the hell was that?

"Bitch." I heard Edward say. Embry must have tripped him. I started to laugh then I got serious as I realized that Bella wasn't next to me anymore. Crap. Edward is going to eat me.

"Come out where ever you are." I heard Sam say. He was walking into the room that we had just escaped. He had the steak knife. Crap. I hope Bella wasn't in there. If so, she was screwed. I was still standing in the middle of the room when I heard footsteps. Shit. I quickly jumped on the dresser that was facing away from the door. That way if someone was to walk in they wouldn't see the dresser. But I could see the person.

"Well I have checked all the rooms. And this is the last one left. Whoever is in here will regret it." Emily said. Wait! Emily? She had the tazer! Crap! If that tazer touched me I was a goner. She would keep tazing me until I couldn't walk again. And I refuse to be paralyzed again. Not in this lifetime or the next. I saw her walk into the room and stop right at the doorway. Perfect. I made a split second decision and jumped. She fell to the ground with me on her back. I was on top of her and she started flinging the tazer around trying to hit me with it. I grabbed her arm and held it down. The tazer barely missed my arm. I took this chance and twisted her arm until it was about to snap then let it twist back around. If she wasn't double jointed, that would have broken her arm for sure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bella's scream rang out through the house. I quickly tore the tazer out of her hand. I quickly rolled off her and she tackled me back to the ground. She was fighting to get the tazer back.

"Give it back you bitch!" she yelled in my face.

"If you want it back so much, then why don't you take it from me." I said as I tightened my grip on it. She tried to pry my fingers open to get to the tazer. She had no luck getting them open or even to loosen them. HA! I had fingers of steel honey. I was really getting pissed. This was not a good thing. I started to quiver and shake. I could feel the animal inside me was starting to come out. I knew that if I didn't calm down right now, I was going to explode and probably kill this child. I don't think her mother would like that very much. She comes home from a nice dinner to find her kid dead. No thank you. I pushed her off me and she flew into a wall.

_Thud_

She hit her head and fell still. I jumped up and ran to her. I checked for a pulse. Oh thank God. She was still breathing. I just knocked her out. No big deal she'll wake up eventually.

"I GOT THE TAZER!" I yelled throughout the entire house.

"GREAT! NOW HELP ME!" I heard Bella yell again. I used my speed and ran into the room. I couldn't believe what I saw. Edward was backed up against the wall. Annabel was in front of him holding the knife to his chest. That would kill a vampire. A knife to the heart. They don't have to be torn apart and burnt. That's all it would take for him to die. If she were to push that knife into him. He looked me in the eyes. They held fear, love, sadness, and sacredness. I couldn't blame him. I would be freaked out too if a little brat had a knife to my chest. I looked at Bella and saw Sam on top of her holding the knife in the air as she was holding both of his hands while pushing them up. Keeping the knife away from her neck. I was soooo scared for her.

"ABBY! HELP HER!" Edward yelled breaking me out of my shock. I realized that the knife was now on her neck and he started slicing it. Leaving a little trail of blood behind her. Oh shit. Blood plus vampire equals holy shit! I looked at Edward and saw he shoved Annabel out of the way and ran towards Bella.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled.

"EDWARD NO! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled back. I couldn't take a chance with her bleeding.

"NO I'M FINE! I PROMISE!"

"NO YOUR NOT! YOU'RE A VAMPIRE FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!" oops. I did not mean for that to come out. The entire room got quiet. Sam stood up and ran over to Annabel Emily ran into the room and ran to her also.

"What did you say?" Annabel asked in a daze.

"Uh I said that he…uh…is going to be a vampire for Halloween." Oh brilliant Abby. Halloween wasn't for another 5 months. How was I going to clean up this mess?

"Isn't Halloween in like 4 months?" Emily said.

"No stupid it in five." I said. God these children were a bunch of idiots. She was off by thirty days. Does she know what could happen in 30 days? A lot!

"Ok well I'm sorry I miss counted. GOD!"

"No its ok. I just thought you were smarter than that. I mean for god's sake you know how to work a fricken tazer."

"I am smart! And yes I do know how to work a tazer so shut the hell…" I didn't even let her finish her sentence before I stuck the tazer in her side and turned it on. She did a violent jolt then went still and fell to the floor with a light thud.

"Thank God. I thought she was never going to shut up." Embry said.

"Yea your welcome. Now I want ALL of you little bitches to go into the living room and I don't want to hear another word out of any of you. Or else you will end up like your little sister. GOT IT?"

"Yes ma'am." Annabel and Sam said in unison.

"Thank you. Now go!" with that they ran out of the room and into the living room. We heard the TV turn on and then silence.

"Now what do we do with Ms. Thirty days off here?" I asked.

"I don't know." Bella said getting up off the ground and walking to Edward. Who Embry still had pinned against the wall.

"Embry thank you. I got it from here."

"Bella, you bleeding. I don't want him near you while you are."

"Embry, I got it. I have complete control. I was running to her to help her. Not drink her blood. I have complete control when I'm around her. I promise." Edward stated.

"Just remember. I'm watching you." He said as he put his two fingers to his eyes they pointed them at Edward. My boyfriend the protector. Right. He was backing up behind me earlier. Now all of the sudden he was trying to protect her! What the hell? He released Edward and came to stand by me. He wrapped his arms around me as I did him. I was content for the first time in a while. I heard the click of the front door and looked at the clock on the wall.

_10:30 P.M._

Kate was home.

**BPOV**

I pulled Edward into the living room to see Sam, Annabel, Jared, and Quil hugging Kate. Poor Emily was still on the ground in her room knocked out.

"Oh my babies. Did u miss me?" Kate asked.

"YES!" Embry yelled. As he ran up to her and hugged her.

"Oh Embry? Edward? When did yall get here?" she asked as she returned the hug to Embry.

"After you left Bella called and said she didn't want to be here alone at night with 5 little ones. She didn't want anything to happen to them." Edward lied smoothly.

"Oh how sweet of you. Where they good, Bella?" Kate asked as she let go of the kids and Embry. This was the part we were all dreading. I looked at Abby then Edward begging them with my eyes to help me.

"Of course they were." Abby said. She was also a good liar. I wish I had that talent. But unfortunately I was blessed with the unable to lie gift. Man my life sucked. I couldn't even lie.

"Thank you." I mouthed to her.

"Anytime." She mouthed back.

"Where is Emily?" Kate asked.

"Oh well we were having such a good time playing hide and seek that she got tired. She didn't even make it to her bed before she collapsed and went straight to sleep." Edward lied again.

"Oh how sweet. I hope you all had a wonderful time. I am also very sorry for being late." _And for having such terrible kids. _I added mentally to her sentence.

"I hope this will make up for everything." She said as she handed us each a hundred dollars. Holy shit! I loved rich people.

"You didn't have to do this." Embry said. "But I'm glad you did." He said under his breath just loud enough for me, Edward and Abby to hear. We started to laugh and Kate looked at us. We quickly shut up and darted out the door.

"Please come again!" Kate yelled as we all jumped in my car and took off.

"Don't count on it!" I yelled back. Knowing damn good and well she couldn't hear me. I received a laugh from everyone as we raced off toward my house. We pulled up within a minute. She only lived a couple blocks down away from my house. Everyone got out and we all went inside.

"Abby and Embry would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked.

"Hell yea!" Embry yelled.

"What he said." Abby said. Edward just chuckled. And started walking away.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I asked.

"Uh home." He said.

"Why?"

"Because I need to give you three sometime together. I have been around long enough."

"Edward, you're my boyfriend. You have to stay here with me. What if the little demons come over?" I asked.

"If you want me to stay then I will." He said as he walked up and put his arms around me. I turned around and crashed my lips to his. He responded as soon as I did. I poured all of my loved into that kiss as he did the same. It was very sweet and romantic. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his hair. I heard a fake coughing sound in the background. Crap. Embry. I had totally forgot that we had guest over. I reluctantly pulled away and started cooking hot dogs.

"What are we eating Bells?" Embry asked. He was always thinking about his stomach.

"Food." I replied.

"Well I would certainly hope so." He said. "But what kind of food?" he tried again.

"The kind you eat." I said. Edward burst out laughing as did Abby.

"Come on Bells." Embry wined.

"Oh Embry. Always thinking about your stomach." I stated.

"Damn straight. Now what are we eating and please is serious."

"Ok ok fine. Were eating hot dogs." Edward started to laugh again. As he realized what I did.

"Really Bella? Did you forget the fact that me and Abby actually turn into dogs. If we eat hot DOGS wouldn't that be considered a form of cannibalism?" he asked. Wow I'm surprised he even caught on.

"Why yes Emmet it would be." Edward just started to laugh harder.

"Cool!" he said. Wow just when I thought he wasn't as dumb as I thought he was. He proved me wrong. The hot dogs were just about done and I took out the buns, cheese, mustard, ketchup, and lettuce. I took the hot dogs of the stove and set them In the middle of the table.

Embry quickly grabbed himself a plate a 4 hot dogs. He filled each bun up with everything he could reach. I looked at Edward. His face had a look of disgust on it. I felt bad for him as I realized that human food disgusted him.

"How do you eat this stuff?" Edward asked.

"It's easy. Just grab some, pick it up, then stick it in your mouth, bite down, and then chew and swallow."

"No stupid. I know how to eat human food I just don't know how you can eat it. It smells disgusting. No offense, love." He said quickly.

"None taken. I know that only blood is appealing to you. It's fine. I understand."

"I know you do." He said as he kissed me again. I loved it when he kissed me. It made me feel loved again.

"Get a room!" Embry yelled. I pulled away from Edward.

"Embry, you're an ass!" I yelled.

"Yep and proud of it!" he yelled back.

"Oh God, Bella!" Embry yelled suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"Marry me?" he asked. I swear I heard Edward growl. Why on earth did he growl? He didn't want to marry me did he? No he couldn't? Why would he? Abby just gasped in shock. Uh oh. Abby was going to be pissed.

"No Embry I will not marry you." I said sternly.

"Not you. The food." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh. Well then" I said.

"Sorry Bells. But umm you're just not my type."

"Really? Then who is, Embry"

"Well. Abby is the love of my life and always will be. I love her more and more each day and that love will never stop growing." Embry said. Edward, Abby and I just looked at him with open mouths. Until Abby tackled him and started kissing him.

"I love you baby." Embry said for the first time to her. I swear I thought I saw Abby blink back tears.

"I love you too." she said as she crashed her lips to his again. I felt so special to be present when Embry stated his love for Abby for the first time.

_Knock _

_Knock_

Who the hell was at the front door this late at night? I got out of Edward's arms and went to the door. I opened the door and was shocked at who I saw.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Surprise**

"OH MY GOD! ABBY GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" I yelled as I tackled my other best friend to the ground. Lindsay. I couldn't believe she was back. I turned around and saw Abby was making a mad dash for the door.

"LINDSAY! WHAT TOOK YOU SOO LONG?" she said as she jumped on top of me which was on top of her. There was a very shocked Jacob standing up next to her looking down on us.

"Ok. Guys I love you both. But I can't breathe." She said in a strangled voice. She stood up and grabbed Jacob's arm. We pulled her and Jake inside the house.

"WHEN DID YOU GET OUT?" I yelled in her face.

"Uh just now. I came straight here as soon as they released Me." she said a little scared. Her eyes held nothing but shock and fear? Why fear? Oh well that may have to do with the fact that Abby and I just tackled her to the ground and started barking questions at her. Oops. Our bad.

"Abby, we have to calm down. Let's give the poor girl some time to relax a bit. Shall we?" I said coolly.

"I will give you some privacy." Edward said standing up from the table. He walked over to me and kissed me.

"Love you."

"Love you too." I said as he disappeared out the front door. I felt like he had taken a piece of me with him. Like I wasn't whole without him. But of course he would be back later after everyone left.

"I had to get out of there. I was miserable without you guys there with me. It felt like I was missing my other halves." Lindsay stated.

"Well you were duh." Abby said. We started to laugh again.

"Well I'm gonna head out and give you three some privacy." Embry stated.

"Yea I'm with you, man." Jake said. Embry walked over to Abby and kissed her again.

"Love ya." He said. "Always and forever."

"Love you too." she said as she kissed him once more then he walked out the door.

"See ya later babe." Jake said as he kissed Lindsay lightly on the lips and followed Embry out. It was just all girls now. 2 werewolves and 1 human. Great.

"So how have yall been?" Lindsay said as she broke the silence.

"I've been fine. Even better now that you're out of the hospital" I said.

"Yea same here." Abby said.

"Aww thanks guys. I have missed yall too."

We sat there for I don't know how long. We just talked about everything. We told her about the babysitting adventure. I showed her the cut on my neck to prove it.

"Oh my God, Bella! Are you ok?" she asked frantically.

"If I wasn't ok. I would be at the hospital."

"True." She said.

_Clank_

_Thud_

"What was that?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know." I said. What was that? It was probably just Edward. But why would he just come through the front door? Something wasn't right. I knew that for sure. I heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Then I heard the on the staircase. I moved to be right next to Lindsay and Abby. We all huddled together just to try to keep safe. I couldn't believe someone was breaking into my house.

"Hello Bella. Miss us?" a sickly sweet voice asked. I knew that voice. That was the voice of Aro Volturi. I looked up at the bottom of the staircase and saw Aro, Jane, and Felix standing there. I gasped as I realized that no one was here to protect us. The only ones who could were Abby and Lindsay.

"Aro, Jane, Felix." I nodded to each one of them.

"Bella, who are they?" Abby asked in a shaky voice.

"They are the Volturi. The strongest vampire coven ever." I said. I knew we were screwed. What are they doing here? Then I remembered why.

_Flashback_

"_Well Edward you know that no human can ever be let in on our secret. I am afraid that we will have to dispose of her as soon as possible."_

"_NO!" Edward yelled at him. "YOU WILL NEVER LAY A FINGER ON HER AS LONG AS I'M ON THIS EARTH!" _

"_Very protective of this human are we, Edward?"_

"_Yes I am and I always will be."_

"_Are you planning to make her one of us anytime soon?"_

"_No." his words both shocked and hurt me. I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him. Apparently he didn't want me too._

"_Well then that's a shame. I'm sure she would make a wonderful vampire."_

"_My family has only known her for a little less than a week. We don't want to scare or hurt her yet." Ha he said yet. I could use that against him sometime._

"_Well I look forward to see what she is like. You have a month until she has to be changed or else, we will kill her."_

"_Leave now Aro. And take your clan with you. Oh and please don't return" They turned around and grabbed their cloaks in one fluid motion and ran out of sight. _

Holy hell! Has it already been a month? That's why they were here. They wanted to make sure I was a vampire. Now I was really screwed.

"Well I see that you are still human. That s a shame. Looks like Edward went against his word. We will have to dispose of you then."

"NO!" Abby yelled. "I WONT LET ANY OF YOU BLOODSUCKING LEACHES ANYWHERE NEAR MY BEST FRIEND!" she continued.

"Well who is this, Bella?" Aro asked.

"None of your business, Aro." I spat at him.

"There is no need for rudeness. I told Edward I would be back in a month to make sure you were one of us and if you weren't, I would kill you. It looks like you aren't a vampire so we have to kill you."

"Please don't do this." I begged. "It will kill Edward."

"Well that is a chance I am willing to take. Felix." That name gave my chills everywhere. I saw as he started moving closer to me. Abby and Lindsay shot up and pushed me behind them.

"Move out of the way you filthy dogs." Felix seethed.

"Make us." Abby spat back. I looked at Jane. There was a look in her eyes that scared me. Almost like she was about to do something. All of the sudden I saw Lindsay fall to the ground and started screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!" she screamed. I looked at Jane and saw she had a very concentrated look on her face. She was using her power. She wasn't hurting her physically but mentally. I ran over to Lindsay and dropped to my knees right next to her.

"STOP YOU BITCH! YOU'RE HURTING HER! STOP! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" I screamed at her. As soon as I screamed the last sentence, Lindsay stopped screaming and shaking from the pain.

"That's all I needed to hear. Now let's try this again."

**APOV (Alice) I thought I would give this a try so you could see what was going on at the Cullen's. This is before the Volturi entered Bella's house. Enjoy.**

"Alice, why do I have to get fitted for a tux? Edward didn't even ask Bella to marry him yet." Jasper wind.

"Oh Jazzy. He is going to ask her any day now. I've seen it." I stated. I don't know why people hate it when they go shopping or have to get fitted for something. It's really not that bad. To me it's the best thing ever! Some people are just wimps.

"Ok. You're all done. Now all I have to do it get Emmet, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, and Bella! Ooh I can't wait to help Bella with her dress…"

_Vision _

"_Hello Bella. Miss us?" Aro asked. Aro, Jane, and Felix were standing in Bella's living room. _

"_Aro, Jane, Felix." She nodded to each of them._

"_Bella, who are they?" Abby asked in a shaky voice._

"_They are the Volturi. The strongest vampire coven ever." Bella explained._

"_Well I see that you are still human. That s a shame. Looks like Edward went against his word. We will have to dispose of you then." Aro said._

"_NO!" Abby yelled. "I WONT LET ANY OF YOU BLOODSUCKING LEACHES ANYWHERE NEAR MY BEST FRIEND!" she continued._

"_Well who is this, Bella?" Aro asked._

"_None of your business, Aro." she spat at him._

"_There is no need for rudeness. I told Edward I would be back in a month to make sure you were one of us and if you weren't, I would kill you. It looks like you aren't a vampire so we have to kill you."_

"_Please don't do this." she begged. "It will kill Edward."_

"_Well that is a chance I am willing to take. Felix." Abby and Lindsay pushed Bella behind them._

"_Move out of the way you filthy dogs." Felix seethed._

"_Make us." Abby spat back. Lindsay falls to the ground and starts screaming._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!" she screamed. Bella ran over to Lindsay and dropped to her knees right next to her. _

"_STOP YOU BITCH! YOU'RE HURTING HER! STOP! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" she screamed at her. As soon as she screamed the last sentence, Lindsay stopped screaming and shaking from the pain._

"_That's all I needed to hear. Now let's try this again." Aro said as he started walking toward her. Jane started using her power on Lindsay and Abby at the same time. Causing them both to fall to the ground. Felix grabbed Bella ad held her down as Aro walked over to her. He knelt down beside took her arm and broke in right in half. Causing blood to go everywhere._

"_Goodbye, Bella." Aro said as he sank his teeth into her neck._

"_Edward, I love you." Was the last thing she whispered before she went still and her heart stopped._

_End vision_

"ALICE! WHAT IS IT? WHAT DID YOU SEE?" Jasper was asking frantically. I came out of my vision and looked around the room. I saw everyone standing in my room looking at my frantically. Except Edward.

"Where…is…Edward?" I sobbed out as I crushed myself to Jasper's chest.

"Right here. What happened? Alice? Are you ok? What did you see?"

"Edward you have to leave now! It's Bella! Go!" I screamed at him.

"What? WHERE IS SHE, ALICE!" He yelled at me. I quickly showed him my vision.

"NO!" he yelled as he stormed out of the house and into the night.

"Please hurry Edward. I can't lose her." I whispered.

**BPOV **

I felt Felix come up behind me and grab me. He held me down on my couch as Abby and Lindsay were squirming on the ground in pain. Begging Jane to stop. I was starting to shiver from the coldness of Felix's hands holding me down. I picked my leg up and kicked him in the back of the head. He let me go for a few seconds. Giving me enough time to get off the couch and run to the door. Which I found out later was locked.

"Now now, Bella. Please don't make this hard for us. We just came to do our job. Now if you would please stop squirming. We would gladly appreciate it." Aro said as he grabbed me from behind and threw me over his shoulder. He threw me back on the couch and Felix held down my arms again. Except this time he got on the couch and straddled my legs also.

"Now let's try this again, shall we." Aro said as he grabbed my arm. He started to twist it slowly. Each little turns giving me more pain. Until I heard a voice I thought I would never hear again.

"BELLA! ARO STOP!" Edward said as he came crashing through the front door and straight into Jane. Knocking her onto the ground. Abby and Lindsay stopped squirming immediately.

"Edward? What a pleasure it is to see you again. I didn't think you would be joining us tonight."

"Felix, get off Bella. NOW!" Edward yelled completely ignoring Aro.

"Now Edward, let's not be hasty. You didn't keep your promise. As we have told you before. We don't give second chances. Now if you would please leave we can finish our job and we can be on our way."

"I am not leaving without Bella." Edward said.

"Well then it looks like we will be here longer than necessary." Aro said.

"Not in this lifetime." Alice said. As all the Cullen's busted through my wall and into the living room. What the hell was this? Everyone was breaking my house.

"Alice Cullen." Aro said in a daze. I took this opportunity to look at Edward. His eyes were pitch black and he was crouched over, growling at Felix. Who was still straddling me. He had a lot of his weight on me. I could barely breathe. I felt like someone dropped a boulder on me.

"Felix? Can you please get off me?" I asked in a struggled voice.

"Aww come on honey. You don't like me here?" he asked as he moved his teeth to my neck. As soon as the words left his mouth, Edward lunged.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Not again**

"Bella!" Abby and Lindsay yelled at the same time. I looked over and saw Edward was on top of Felix punching the crap out of him. I was still on the couch. My arms and legs were killing me from where the huge rock named Felix had been. Abby and Lindsay ran over to me.

"Are you ok? Speak? Bella?" they were asking frantically.

"I will speak of yall shut the hell up!" I yelled.

"Oh thank God. We were so scared. Are you ok?" Lindsay said.

"Yes I'm fine. Just scared. I'm a little shaken up. My boyfriend is beating the crap out of some guy who wanted to suck my blood, and my best friends are fricken werewolves! Does that answer your question!" I was getting louder until I was screaming.

"Bella! You need to leave the house!" Emmet yelled.

"No Em, I'm not going anywhere! I can't lose any of yall!" I screamed.

"Bella! Please!" Edward yelled. "I don't want anything to happen to you! Edward yelled. Felix was now on top trying to punch Edward. Missing him every time. That's what you get if you mess with a mind reader.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lindsay yelled. I looked over and saw Lindsay was back on the ground rolling around in pain. I looked up from her and saw Jane with that look in her eye again. She was using her power on Lindsay!

"Abby! Help her!" I yelled. I saw Abby was quivering. Her entire frame was shaking. There was a murderous look in her eyes. All of the sudden, Abby exploded.

__

The sound of clothes tearing erupted through the house. I opened my eyes and there was a huge dog in the middle of the living room. The wolf was a dark shade of brown with a long purple stripe down the middle of her back. Over all, she was a beautiful animal. My living room looked like a mad house. Edward was on the ground with Felix, Jasper and Alice were fighting Aro, Lindsay was in pain on the ground, there was a giant dog in the middle of it all, and then last but not least I was sitting on the couch curled up in a ball. I looked up to see Lindsay was off the ground and Abby had Jane pinned to the ground. Everything was happening so fast. It was giving me whiplash.

Holy crap! Who else wants to explode into a dog in my house? I looked over and saw a russet color wolf with a blue stripe going straight down her back. Lindsay went over and helped Abby tear apart Jane.

_BANG!_

NOW WHAT? I looked in the direction toward my kitchen and saw two more wolves running toward me. Ugh! ANY ONE ELSE WANT TO BREAK INTO MY HOUSE?

One of the wolves was also russet colored and had a green strip going down the back. Who was that? Wait? Jacob and Embry were also wolves! That was probably Jacob. The wolf behind him was a dark brown like Abby. Except he had an orange stripe going down his back. What was up with all the stripes?

The russet wolf came and lightly grabbed my wrist with his teeth.

"Bitch! Let me go!"

"Bella! It's Jacob! Go with him! Please! We will all be fine!" Edward said in a struggled voice.

"He is telling the truth, Bella. I've seen it. We will all be fine." Alice said in a worn out voice. There was no way I was ever going to repay them.

"Go little sis!" Emmet said. As he ran over to help Edward take down Felix.

The dark brown one came around and flipped the couch over and sent me flying off it. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of me hitting the floor. Instead I felt like I had landed on a furry mat. I opened my eyes and saw that I landed on Jacob. He looked at Edward, nodded his big head, and ran out the door. With Embry behind him. I looked at the ground and saw Jake had some sweat pants hanging on a piece of wire which was tied to his ankle. I looked back at Embry and saw he had the same thing done to his ankle.

"Jake, where are we going?" I asked knowing he couldn't answer me. Instead he just barked.

"Sorry honey, I don't speak dog." I said. I saw him jerk back his head and made this wheezing noise. It sounded like he was coughing. I think it was a laugh. I'm not sure though.

It was pitch black outside so I couldn't see where we were going. In the distance I saw a huge mansion. But not just any mansion. It was the Cullen's Mansion. Edward must have told Jake to go to his house. But I expect all of the vampires and werewolves to come back here. Except the Volturi of course. I felt a big head bump me on the ass. I jumped and turned around (without falling I might add) and saw a darn brown werewolf behind me. He stood almost as tall as me on all four legs. He was huge.

"Hey! Watch it! I have a boyfriend!" I yelled at Embry. He coughed his head back and that wheezing coughing sound came out again. Like Jake had done a little while ago. Frankly, it scared the crap out of me. Then he and Jake just ran off toward the back of the house leaving me alone in the living room. I heard rustling around in the other room and then saw Embry and Jake walking toward me only wearing sweat pants. I started to back up only from a reflex.

"Bella, we aren't going to rape you. We are coming to talk to you." Embry said. I knew that weren't going to rape me. But still they were just dogs and now they were humans with pants on in a matter of seconds. I couldn't help being cautious.

"I know." I said. "But I just saw you as werewolves for the first time and now your humans in sweats in a matter of seconds. I can't help but to be a little freaked out." I continued.

"I know. We understand." Jake said.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yea?"

"I have a question for yall."

"Whats up?" Embry said.

"Why are you the same color as Abby?" I asked Embry.

"Well when we imprint, we turn our ladies into the same color as we are. So I am dark brown like Abby. Jake is a russet color like Lindsay." He stated.

"Ok that's pretty cool."

"Yea it is!" Embry yelled.

"And I have one more question" I said.

"Ok shoot." Jake said.

"Why did you, Embry, Lindsay, and Abby have those strips of colors on your backs?" I asked talking to Jake this time.

"Good question Bells. Well there are different colors on different wolves. I have a green stripe going down my back. The colors represent the colors of our soul I guess you could say. Green stands for honesty which is on me, orange stands for loyalty which is on Embry, purple stands for bravery which is on Abby and blue stands for intelligence which is on Lindsay. There are many other colors but, we have earned those colors to represent our characteristics that make us who we are." Wow. That is amazing. I had no idea that the colors represented "the colors of your soul." That's pretty cool.

"That's awesome guys."

"I know right!" Embry yelled.

"Is there anything else that werewolves have that's cool?"

"Ummmm I don't think so…well when we are in our animal form we can read other werewolves' minds." Jake said.

"Awesome. I didn't think werewolves were that cool."

"Yea. We are pretty cool aren't we?" Embry said.

"Sure." I said unsure of what I was to say next. I guess this was going to be the end of the conversation. Until Embry broke the silence.

"Ok it smells really bad in here."

"Yea it does. On offence Bells."

"What is up with that? Why does the vampires smell bad to you and you smell bad to the vampires? You both smell fine to me!" I yelled.

"Well vampires have this sweet flowery smell. It kind of smells like they are gay." Embry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh you know what Embry? You're gay!" I yelled. There was no way I was hanging out with a bunch of gay vampires. Everyone was married to someone of the opposite sex and I was Edward's girlfriend.

"On the contrary Bella, I have a girlfriend. And a pretty damn good one if you ask me. I don't know if I would be able to put up with me if I was Abby." Embry said.

"Yea your right. You do have a wonderful girlfriend. You both do." I said talking to both of them.

"Thanks Bella. We know we do. And we dot take them for granite." Jake said.

"Good you better not." I said.

"Bella?" Edward yelled running through the door.

"Edward!" I yelled.

"Oh thank God. I'm so glad you're safe." He said as he crushed me into a huge hug. Then he pulled me away only to pull me into a kiss. The kiss was different. It was like he hadn't seen me in years. It wasn't rushed. But it was nice to finally have the man I love in my arms again.

"I thought I lost you." I said as I started to hold back tears.

"Well I'm glad that you have so much faith in me, love."

"I'm sorry but I was just so scared."

"It's fine. I understand." He said as he held me in his arms. I could stay like this forever and never let go. I turned around and saw that Embry and Abby were sharing a very sweet kiss as were Lindsay and Jake. It was weird to watch my friends make out with their boyfriends. But then again they were the same species. But still. They were my friends.

"Where is Alice and Jasper?" I asked frantically. If they didn't make it out alive…I was going to die…literally.

"They're fine. I promise. They just went out to hunt. They will be home in a couple of days."

"Ok. Ummmm who died?" I asked.

"Abby and Lindsay killed Jane. Aro and Felix got away. I'm sorry." I couldn't believe the amount of relief that washed through me. Jane was gone. She could no longer manipulate my friends. For that, I was thankful.

"Oh God. I can't describe the amount of relief I feel right now."

"But Bella, Felix and Aro got away…"

"I know. But you killed the one that I wanted dead. She can't hurt anyone now." I said as I pulled out of his arms and ran over and tackled Abby and Lindsay to the ground.

"Oh yea Bella. I wasn't busy or anything." Abby said out of breath. Probably from that heated kiss.

"Oh sorry. I just wanted to thank you so much for everything. Especially killing Jane. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" as soon as the words left my mouth. I saw a smile appear on both Lindsay and Abby's face. I immediately regretted saying those words as soon as I said them.

"Well yes. There is something you can do." Abby said. The next word Abby said stopped my entire world from spinning. I almost died. My heart stopped beating.

"Shopping." Oh shit.


	33. Chapter 33

**We are getting towards the end of the story, there are only a few more chapters before it's over :(**

**Chapter 33: Oh holy hell!**

"NO! I REFUSE TO GO ANYWHERE NEAR THE MALL!" I screamed. There was no way in hell they were going to take me to the mall.

"Oh yea you are. You said that you would do anything to repay us for killing your little enemy bloodsucker." Damn Abby had me there.

"No. I refuse to go. And you can't make me." I saw Abby and Lindsay share a look and then everything went a blur.

_15 minutes later_

"I can't believe that I'm going to the mall." I said as I sat tied up in the backseat of Abby's sleek, shiny, black Ferrari. I had a rope around my chest and my legs. My wrists were tied in front of me. I couldn't get out of this tight bind that the werewolves I called my best friends put me in. how could they do something this drastic to me. They kidnapped me and are making me go shopping. AGAINST MY WILL! What the hell!

"Hey, I…uh…I have to go to the bathroom." I said trying to come up with an excuse.

"Bella, don't even try. You suck balls at lying." Lindsay said. I knew exactly what was coming next.

"Whose balls?" Abby asked. Lindsay, Abby and I all erupted into a fit of laughter. It took us a while to calm down from that one.

"Abby, you are a sick, perverted dog." I said.

"Oh I know. And I'm loving it!" she yelled. This only made us laugh even more.

"Aww Abby, Bella is blushing." Lindsay said as if I was a new born baby.

"." Abby said. Of course, I stared blushing even more.

"Hey guys?"

"Yea?" they said at the same time.

"Umm I wanted to tell yall that yall look really cool as wolves."

"Thanks Bella. That means a lot. I didn't mean to lose my temper, but I was pissed off that she had done that to me again. And I couldn't stand the fact that they were here to kill you. There was no way in hell I was going to let them do that to you." Lindsay confessed. I was blinking back tears. I had no idea that someone could ever care about me as much as everyone does now. I had great friends and a wonderful boyfriend. How did I ever get so lucky?

"Hey Bella, since we still have a little ways till we get to the mall. I have a question for you." Abby asked.

"Yea what's up?"

"I don't want you to think that I'm being nosy or anything."

"No don't worry about it. I don't want to hide anything from yall."

"Ok well, what is that scar on the side of your neck?" oh crap. I didn't want to tell her how I got that. I couldn't even tell anyone about that. Or else I would go back to that day and I didn't ever want to think about that again.

"Oh umm…"

"If you don't want to answer, then don't worry about it. I was just curious."

"No. I want too. Yall are my friends and I don't want to keep anything from yall about me."

"Ok."

"Well, a couple of years ago, I was just getting home from school and Charlee had a terrible day at work. He didn't know how to control his anger so he just drank and when he drank he kinda took his anger out on me. he…umm…grabbed a little pocket knife and started yelling at me about how bad of a daughter I was and that I was a disgrace to the family. He said that he didn't love me and he wanted me to leave and never come back. Of course he was drunk off his ass so I knew that he didn't mean anything he was saying. He pinned me down on the couch and just ran the knife across the side of my throat. I thought he was going to kill me but he passed out. So I pushed him from on top of me. After that I grabbed a rag and ran out of the house. I came back a few hours later after I knew he was going to be asleep."

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

"No it's fine. Yall are the first people I have ever told before. Now you knew everything about me."

"Well, I am very thankful that you trust us.

"Guys, I don't just trust yall, I trust yall with my life. With everything that I have and that I am. I love yall. Yall are the sisters I never had. And I know that you will always be there for me." I was speaking from my heart. Even though I was tied up in the back seat of the car and they were in the front seat.

"Guess what?" Abby said.

"What?" I asked.

"Were here." Great. My life was complete. NOT! Lindsay and Abby came around to the back, untied me, and yanked me out of the car.

"Woo be careful. I am breakable to yall." I said.

"Oops sorry. I got excited." Abby said.

"Understandable." I said. They each grabbed an arm as they led me to the doors of hell. There was no turning back now. Not like I had a choice from the beginning. But still. I didn't have a shot in the fight against them.

"Ok. What's the first stop?" I said smugly.

"Now Bella, cheer up. You're in the mall!" Lindsay yelled.

"Yea. Woohoo." I said pumping my fist in the air smugly. I could care less that I was in the mall.

"Our first stop is going to be American eagle." Lindsay said.

"I love the hoodies there!" Abby exclaimed.

"OMG me too!" Lindsay yelled. What had I gotten myself into? I wish I had that tazer right now, that way I could end my suffering. At least for a little while when I regain consciousness.

"Bella, come on!" Abby exclaimed.

"No." I said.

"Don't make us morph again."

"I know you won't do that because it will ruin the secret." I heard Lindsay mumble "damn"

"Well then we will just…umm…ugh… please? Pretty please with Edward on top?" Abby said as she gave me her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Ok first of all, I am not a cannibal therefore; I will not want to eat Edward. And second of all those eyes will not work on me anymore." I said.

"I bet they will." She said as she continued to stare at me. I looked away but I could still feel the side of my face burning from her intense stare. No one in history was ever able to ignore her stare, but I was about to change that. Or so I thought. My face felt like it was on fire. People were mumbling what the hell are they doing? Why won't she stop staring at me!

"WHAT?" I yelled at her.

"HA! I knew you would crack." She said.

"I hate you."

"I know." She was like Alice. She didn't care what people thought about her. If someone talked about her, she would just simply beat the living hell out of them.

"Let's go sista sledge." Lindsay said as her and Abby each took an arm and led me into American eagle.

_5 and half hours later._

"Can we please stop?" I asked. They had worn me out. I haven't sat down for five hours straight. They had their arms liked together and were skipping down the mall. While I was trudging behind. Worn out.

"Come on slow poke!" Abby yelled. They were at least 15 feet ahead of me. But I didn't care. I just wanted to go home.

"Can we please leave?" I asked.

"If you speed up." Lindsay said. I immediately had an adrenaline rush. I started running toward the exit. I passed them up in a matter of seconds. I shot through the EXIT door and into the parking lot. I fell to my knees and yelled toward the sky, "THANK YOU!"

Abby and Lindsay walked out laughing at me.

"Good God Bells. You look happy to be leaving."

Trust me, I am." I said as I jogged to the car.

"Hey! She didn't trip!" Lindsay said talking to Abby.

"OMG your right!" she said back.

As soon as the words left Abby's mouth, I found a dip in the concrete and fell on my ass.

"Never mind." Lindsay said.

"Yea guys. I'm fine. I don't need help." I said picking myself up off the ground.

"I knew it would never last." Abby said.

"Oh your full of shit, Abby." I said.

"True." She said back. Lindsay was just giggling at our immaturity.

"What are you laughing at?" Abby and I said at the same time.

"Nothing." She said shaking her head. I got back in the car, without getting tied back up, I might add. I was so thankful that I didn't have to drive back in the ropes. I had rope burns around my wrists that hurt like a mother…well…you know the rest.

_1 hour later_

"GROUND!" I yelled as I jumped out the car and fell to the ground.

"Bella you are such a drama queen." Abby said.

"YOUR MOM IS A DRAMA QUEEN!" I heard Emmet yell from inside the house.

"Yea and he is an ass." Lindsay said. I love my friends.

I left the Cullen's house happy and giddy. Emmet had told us about the old times that they had together while I just sat in Edward's arms. I was so thankful that I had someone to love me just as much as I loved them.

I arrived home ten minutes after I had left the Cullens. I jumped out my truck, walked to the door, tripped up the stairs, unlocked the door, and walked in. shutting it behind me.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Holy hell I wasn't even in the door 2 minutes and my phone was ringing off the hook. I ran over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said breathlessly.

"Bella? Did I catch you at a bad time?" the woman asked.

"Uh yea this is Bella. And yea you kinda did. May I ask who's speaking?"

"Oh dear I'm so sorry. This is Kate." Oh shit. This couldn't be good.

"Oh hi, Kate. What can I do for ya?"

"Well the kids have been talking nonstop about you, Edward, Embry, and Abby. So, I was wondering if you could watch them for a couple hours again." I froze in my spot. There was no way I was going to watch those little monsters again. Not I this lifetime or the next. The phone slipped from my fingers as everything went black.

"Bella? Are you ok?" a velvety voice asked frantically. It was the voice that I have been dying to hear again. It was Edward.

"Edward?" I asked

"Oh thank God. Are you ok? Alice saw you pass out and I ran over here as soon as I could." I didn't realize that I was lying on Edward's lap and he was caressing my cheek. A light shake vibrated from me from the coldness of his finger against my face.

"I'm ok." I said starting to get up.

"Why did you pass out?" he asked.

"Well Kate called me." that was all I had to say before fear shot across his eyes. He knew exactly what was coming next.

"And she wanted you, me, Abby and Embry to come and watch the little devils again?" he prompted.

"Yes." I admitted.

"Well If I could pass out, I would have too."

We just sat there. I was content in his arms forever. I truly was a sap.

I don't know how many hours passed. It could have been days, weeks, months. I didn't care. I was happy where I was. In Edward's arms.

"What do you want to do today?" Edward asked.

"Can we just hang out at your house?"

"Of course." He picked me up and started running toward his house in one fluid motion. He never ceased to amaze me. The speed still took my breath away as he continued flying through the forest to his house. Not thirty seconds later, he abruptly stopped. When I opened my eyes, we were on his porch outside the front door.

"Wow." I said breathlessly.

"What?" he asked amused.

"How do you do that?"

"It's one of the only perks of being a vampire."

"Oh." I said as we walked inside to find Embry and Emmet arm wrestling and Abby, Lindsay, Jake, Alice and Jasper watching.

"Alice, please spare us and just tell us who wins." Emmet said.

"Nope." Alice said popping the p.

"Stupid pixie." Embry muttered.

"I heard that." She said. I let out a low chuckle and all heads turned to us. I, of course, blushed. When everyone looked over, including Emmet, Embry took the time to slam his arm to the table. Causing Emmet to lose.

"What the…" Emmet said as soon as his arm hit the table.

"BOOYAH!" Embry yelled as he jumped up from the table and started doing the moon walk around the living room.

"Where did u find you?" Abby asked.

"When you saw me, you fell in love." Embry said.

"No. I was actually paying off a debt." Abby said.

"OHHHHH BURN SUCKA!" Emmet yelled.

"Shut up, parasite." Embry said to Emmet.

"Make me, Fido." Emmet said right back. Then we all started laughing. I was so glad that everyone was getting along.

"Look what I have!" Abby yelled as soon as we all settled down. As soon as we all looked, she whipped out the tazer from Kate's house.

"OH SHIT!" I yelled. Everyone was backing up slowly. Afraid to make any sudden movements, Embry started to move a little closer to her. Alice and Jasper hauled ass out of that room. They were the smart ones.

"Abby, baby? Please give me the tazer." He said calmly. I was shocked that he was this calm when his girlfriend just whipped out a tazer from her side pocket. How did I not see that?

"No. I am going to keep It." she said. I looked over and saw Lindsay had turned around and was walking, slowly toward the door.

"Ok. You can. Just please give it to me so no one gets hurt."

"Oh Embry please. I have better control than you and you know It." she said flinging it around with her wrist. She was going to hurt someone.

"Ok. Well that maybe true. But I just don't want anyone to get hurt. I know how much you love tazers but this is for the good of all man-kind. So please give me the tazer." Embry said. I didn't think he could ever be so mature. Guess you learn something every day.

"Yea yea whatever." she said totally dismissing everything he had just said. "Hey watch this!" she said. "Hey Lindsay!" she yelled as she threw it at her. Lindsay turned around only to be met face to face with a tazer. She tried to dodge it. She was very fast with her reflexes. But the tazer was slightly faster. It hit her square in the shoulder knocking her ground with a sudden thrust of her body. She was violently twitching and screaming the moment she hit the ground.

"How…*twitch*… many…*twitch* … times…*twitch*… can you… *twitch*… get tazed…*twitch*… before you…*twitch*… before you can't…*twitch*… have kids…*twitch*" it took her awhile to get that sentence out before Abby, Emmet, Embry, and Edward all busted out laughing.

"LINDSAY!" Jake yelled as he darted over to her and held her in his lap. Crushing her to his chest attempting to stop her violent shaking with no prevail. Abby and Edward were hanging on each other trying to hold each other up from laughing so hard. It was a funny sight to see. My boyfriend and best friend, even though they are worst enemies, being like that to each other. It made me want to cry from happiness. Lindsay's violent shaking had stopped a little bit… she was only twitching now. Which was still pretty funny.

"I…*twitch*… hate… *twitch*… you…" Lindsay said looking at Abby.

"I love you too girl." She said confidently.

"Oh yea. Now I'm dating a lesbo. That's hawt!" Embry said.

"Embry, honey?" Abby asked sweetly.

"Yes?"

"GROW SOME BALLS AND GROW UP!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Honey, I have balls. I just don't use them." he stated. Ok this was getting sick. Everyone had stopped laughing and we were now listening intently to this conversation.

"Well I know that, darling!" Abby yelled. They were really going at it.

"Ok don't dis the balls." Embry said.

"OK! I THINK WE HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CONVERSATION!" I yelled interrupting everything.

"Sorry, Bella." They mumbled together.

"Embry? Why can't you just grow up? Why are you like this?" I asked.

"I'm like this because Abby fell in love with me the way I am or else she wouldn't be here. I don't want to change myself. This is how I am. She knows that. I love her with everything I've got. I pray every day that she feels the same. But, if she doesn't like who I am, then she can leave. I love her enough to let her go if she wishes." Wow. Embry was deep when he wanted to leave.

"So wait! You don't want to change because you want to be the same person I fell in love with?" Abby asked.

"Yes. You fell in love with this…" he said sweeping a hand over him. "And I don't want to change. If you didn't love me the way I was, then you wouldn't be here." He finished. Abby looked like she had little tears glistening in her eyes.

"Embry, of course I love you…" she said jumping on him to hug him, "I just want you to mature a little bit. For example, your 18 years old and you still wear tidy whities. Really? Tidy whities?" she said pulling away to look at him.

"HEY! Don't dis the TWs. You will never know the softness of these babies."

"OK! I did not need to know that." She said giggling.

"Bella? Can you come with me real quick. I need to run an errand." Her eyes were telling me to say yes or else. And I did not want to see the or else part.

"Um…ok?" I said unsure of what I was to do. She grabbed my hand and ran out the door with me. We jumped in her Ferrari and took off.

"Where are we going?" I asked .

"To get rid of the TWs." Was all she said before we pulled up at her house 3 minutes later. She jumped out the car as did I and ran into her house. She darted to the back of the house and into her and Embry's room.

"There in here." She said opening the drawer rather violently.

"Abby…" I grabbed her and turned her around. "Calm down. They aren't going anywhere. I promise."

"I know. I have to finish this now. Or else they will get suspicious."

"Oh right." I said as she started throwing all of the underwear into a box."

"Holy shit! How much underwear does he need!" I said. I have never seen so many pairs of underwear before.

"He keeps these in better order than he does his shirts." She said ripping the drawer out all the way and dumping all of its contents in the box. She threw the drawer back in and picked up the box and walked out the door.

"Now where are we going?" I asked exasperated.

"You'll see." She said as she grabbed a lighter and walked in the backyard.

"Wait Abby! Tidy whities are very flammable…" I attempted to say before she lit the match and threw it in the box.

"I know." She said.

"I can't believe you are doing this to your man." I said in a shocked tone.

"He'll get over it." she said confidently. "He doesn't have a choice now."

It took all of 2 minutes before the box and everything inside was nothing but ashes.

"Let's go." She said in a hurry. She grabbed her keys and we ran out the door.

The entire ride there she had the biggest grin on her face.

"Yea that doesn't look obvious at all." I said as I tried not to laugh.

"I know it's not. I am just so excited that I finally got rid of them."

"I can tell."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Uh Yea!" I yelled.

She attempted to wipe of the grin. She was only able to dimish it to a smirk. Oh Abby. Wait till he finds out. We pulled up to the Cullen's again and got out. We ran to the door and walked in casually. Abby now had a dead serious face on.

"Hey. Where did yall go?" Edward asked as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hi. And we just had a quick errand to go do. I'll tell you later." I said as I turned around and pecked him on the lips.

"K." he said contently.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"I got it." I said as I walked to the door and yanked it open. I gasped at who I saw.

"Hello, Bella? Miss me?" I froze where I stood as the memory came back. Reminding me of the REAL reason why I was here.


	34. Chapter 34

**This is the last chapter! Please review and let me know what you thought of my story. I have added another story called When Disaster Strikes. You can find it on my profile!**

**Chapter 34: Goodbyes **

"Leah." I whispered. I was frozen at the door. I couldn't think straight.

"Oh. So you do remember me. How long has it been? A couple months? Well that's too long for me." she said sweetly.

"What are you doing here." I asked. I was choking back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You know why." She said. Then the memory slammed into me with such a force that it knocked the wind out of me.

_Flashback_

"_Bella?" Leah asked. I was part of an agency that spied on people and things that shouldn't exist in the world. Vampires, werewolves, unicorns, ECT. You name it, we spy on it. _

"_Yes, Leah?" I asked walking into her office._

"_We have some people who seem to be suspicious of a certain family."_

"_Really?" I was excited. I had been awhile since I had spied on anything._

"_Yes. Their names are Abby Ramirez, Lindsay Pellham, Jacob Black, Embry Colt, Edward, Alice, and Emmet Cullen, and Jasper Hale. I want you to go to Forks, Washington and spy on them. Get close to them. Get all the information you can. Got it?" she asked sternly._

"_Yes. What do I tell my mother?"_

"_Don't you have a father in Forks?"_

"_Yes I do. I'm guessing you want me to tell her that I want to see him again?"_

"_You got it. That's why I chose you for this job. Good luck."_

"_Thank you. I will see what I can get on them. Oh I almost forgot. What are we going to do if they are…different?"_

"_Kill them." _

"_I understand. I will get as close to them as possible. Thank you for trusting me with this mission."_

"_Don't disappoint me. Or you WILL be expelled from this school and after all this time from hiding this from your mother. You wouldn't want all that hard work to go down the drain now would you?"_

"_No."_

"_Good. Now off you go." She said as she pushed me out the door. "Good luck." Was all she said before she slammed the door in my face._

_End flashback_

Reality came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks. I had completely forgotten about everything. I couldn't even remember what the Cullen's were. I knew all along they were vampires, but it totally skipped my mind. God I'm an idiot. I had done exactly what she had asked and more. I got close to them, and I got all the information I could muster out of them. This was all my fault. I dropped to my knees and started to cry.

"Ah you do remember." She said.

"Bella?" Edward asked frantically. He ran to the door and picked me up. I knew this was the last he would ever comfort me. I clung onto him with everything in me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and crushed myself to him. I was crying so hard I couldn't see straight.

"Who are you?" Edward yelled.

"Oh please forgive my manners. I'm Leah Clearwater. And you must be Edward Cullen." She admitted. She walked passed Edward and went into the living room. Edward picked me up and carried me to the couch and set me down on his lap.

"What did she do to you, love?" Edward whispered in my ear. I couldn't answer. I couldn't even talk. I just sat there and cried. I looked up for a second to see Abby, Embry, Jake, Lindsay, and Emmet with shocked expressions on their faces.

"I'm very sorry to intrude on your little party. I just came here to collect my property. As soon as I get her, we will be on our way. So Bella? If you would." I continued to cry harder into Edward's shoulder. I couldn't stop. I don't think I ever would after tonight.

"Bella? What is he talking about?" Edward asked as he pulled me away from his shoulder to look at me.

"Nothing. I don't know who she is. Edward I swear." I said frantically. I had to do everything I could to save this relationship. To same my family and friends. To save what me and Edward had.

"Oh Bella. You little liar. Why do you want to lie to your precious boyfriend? Ugh that just disgusts me. You have a vampire for a boyfriend." I felt Edward stiffen then he lifted me off him and got off the couch setting me back down.

"Edward, no. please don't do this. I didn't tell anyone. I swear." I said quickly.

"Really? Then how does she know?" he snapped.

"I don't know." I said as I started to cry again.

"Oh Edward, I know everything about you and your family. I know your weaknesses, your strengths, your power, and what you are. I know more about you then you know about yourself. I know everything about every one of yall in this house. I even know everything about Alice and Jasper." Everyone's expression went from shocked to more shocked.

"How?" Edward whispered.

"One word as to how I know. Bella." Lindsay and Abby gasped and looked at me with tears in their eyes.

"No! It's a lie!" I screamed.

"WHY ARE YOU LYING TO US?" Abby yelled.

"I'M NOT LYING! LEAH LEAVE NOW!"

"Not without what I came here for." she said calmly.

"I don't know you. Leave now!" I screamed through my tears.

"Oh I know you do. You don't remember what I told you back at the academy. Spy on the Cullen's and the rest of them? And then I said for you to get as close to them as possible?"

"No. I don't. I have never seen you in my entire life. Now please leave."

"Bella, if you don't know me, then why are you crying?" I couldn't describe the pain I was feeling right now.

"I…i…I don't know." I said stupidly. I knew what the consequences were if I didn't leave right now. I knew I had to admit to everything right now. Or else she would kill them. And I would have to help. And I would rather die than them. I stopped crying almost instantly and stood up off the couch and walked over to Leah.

"I'm not afraid anymore. I do remember who you are. I remember everything. But I have to ask… how did you find out about everything?" it pained me to say this. I had to do this. I had to be strong for Edward.

"Well it wasn't hard to get to your bras and insert a little chip that would send all the information right back to me."

"You wired my bra?" I almost screamed. But that would have been embarrassing.

"Yes I did. It was the easiest thing I could have ever done to you. I didn't think you were so stupid, Bella. But apparently I was wrong." I couldn't say anything.

"Bella, how could you?"Lindsay asked. "I thought you cared."

"I do care, Lindsay. Really." I said as I started to walk towards her.

"No. don't come near me. I don't need this and I don't need you!" she yelled in my face as her and Jake walked out the door, slamming it behind them. I felt like I had just been stabbed in the stomach. All the air rushed out of my lungs. I couldn't breathe. There were a whole new round of tears coming. But I held them back. I had too.

"Why?" Abby said as tears started to run down her face. "I trusted you. I needed you. I told you everything. WHY?" she yelled. It pained me to see them all like this. I was in shock that I was doing to them. I was only doing this to save their lives. I couldn't let them die for me.

"Abby, I am doing this to save you."

"TO SAVE ME? FROM WHAT? YOU HURTING ME? WELL IF SO, YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN!" she was screaming now. I let the tears fall as I walked closer to her.

"Don't come near me. Don't even talk to me. I wish Charlee would have killed you that day. I should have never morphed. But I did. You know why? Because you were my best friend! I loved you! I needed you! I trusted you with everything that I had!" that felt like someone had punched a hole clean through my chest. Leaving a huge gaping hole behind.

"Abby, please." I said as I started walking toward her again.

"No don't come near me!"

"Please. I need you."

"Apparently you don't if you can spy on us! If you can give away everything we told you like it was extra change!"

"Please." I whispered again.

"No. I will not let this one go ever! You know me! Oh wait! Of course you do! BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN PLAYING US FOR HALF A FRICKING YEAR!" I walked over to her and grabbed her into a hug.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Me. again." She seethed.

"You are my best friend. I need you to please believe me. I didn't mean any of this. I didn't know that she had done that to me. I didn't think I would get close to you. I was going to do my job and get out. But when I got to know you, I felt complete. I felt like I had a family again. I love that feeling and always will. I felt like I belonged."

"Well you don't belong. We don't need you."

"No. that's not true. You know it."

"I HATE YOU!" was the last thing she said before she ran out the door.

"You really messed up this time, Bells. Please don't ever talk to us again. Goodbye." Embry said before he walked out the door.

"I saved your life!" I yelled before he shut the door.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Your killing me all over again. I can't do it and neither can Abby." he said and slammed the door. That left me, Edward and Leah in the living room.

"Edward, please say something." I begged.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked in a shaky voice. "That everything is going to be alright? That this will all blow over? Well, I won't say that. Because it would be a lie. This will never be alright."

"Please, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that it was possible to love. I have never felt this before."

"Neither have I. But apparently love sucks. It's a fake. Love doesn't exist in my life and it never will."

"Edward, it does exist. I love you! I always have and always will!" I screamed through my tears. I knew that I would lose him to. I didn't have a choice.

"No Bella, love doesn't exist. I did love you. Or at least I thought I did. Apparently you were playing all of us. It was your job. You're a great actress, Bella. It would have never thought that you were capable of this. And the sad thing is…Alice will never get to say goodbye. She never got to take you shopping or even get to talk to you. And she never will."

"No, she can. She has too. Just please forget this. Forget everything. I love you! How many time do I have to say it? I love you Edward Cullen! And I always will! I will write it in my blood if I have too!"

"No, I don't want anything to do with you anymore. I don't want you. Please leave and never return." He said as he turned his back to me.

"If you wish it." I said as I followed Leah out the front door. I walked away missing half of my soul. Missing half of who made me who I am. Missing the love of my life. I knew it would be hard from here on out. But at least I saved them.

"Do you know why I didn't kill them?" Leah asked.

"Because I left with you?"

"Exactly. I spared them for you. So you're welcome."

"Yea." I said as I walked away from everything I love. But this was going to be a good thing. It has to be. I did this to save their lives. The gaping hole was still in my chest and it would never be filled again. I didn't even bother looking back. The memory of his face would haunt me forever. I wanted to remember him as a happy man. Happy to be with me. I didn't want to see the pained expression on his face. I couldn't even turn around even if I tried. I had completely forgotten about this mission. When I saw him, nothing mattered anymore. At that point, I knew I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen. And that would never change.

The End


End file.
